Townsville Arts
by Angelic Sweets
Summary: First story don't be rude. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, & Robin are going to townsville high for the arts and with the drama that comes with it will them quit or will they get some unexpected help. i suck at summaries Reds, Blues, Greens, & Purples
1. Welcome to TAHS

_Oh well here is my first story ever for you guys to read, So go easy on me._

Brick: Boring, what's it about?

_High School!_

Brick: More boring, what do I get out of this?

_Nothing if you don't do the disclaimer._

Brick: She is a bitch, she doesn't own me, or any of the characters from the show.

_And you're not._

Boomer: On with the story!

_Hey! That's my line._

* * *

_**Buttercup's POV**_

_**7:05**_

My alarm clock went off, signalling me to drag my sorry butt out of bed, I smashed my alarm clock, & went back to sleep.

"BUTTERCUP," my sister, Blossom screeched from behind the closed-door, "Get dressed & come get breakfast. You're gonna be late because you overslept, AGAIN! Especially not on the first day."

"I'd rather have it happen again," I muttered only half awake.

"If you don't come down, I'll just eat all the bacon to myself," I could feel the smirk growing on her face.

I groaned, "I'm coming, damn."

I laid there for a few minutes then dragged myself to the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower the cool water felt good against my skin, then trudged over the sink, & splashed cold water on my face to keep myself up.

I glanced into the mirror same messy jet black hair that stops mid-shoulder, my goddess figure , I'm cursed with D-cup breasts, & piercing lime green eyes.

I went over to my closet and got out a white tank top, plaid neon green button up, black skinny jeans, & neon green high top Nikes. I grabbed my ear buds & iPod off the dresser then headed down to the kitchen.

I flew down the stairs, and the smell of bacon & pancakes filled my nose, "Wow you've really outdone yourself this time Bubbles." I said piling bacon & pancakes on my plate.

"Oh, your up early!" Bubbles chirped, her same perky smile every morning.

I frowned, and began loading my plate with bacon "And so what?"

"Oh nothing," she giggled happily, also load her plate up before I took all the food.

"Where are Dad & Mom?" I asked which was probably a stupid question, ever since he got transferred here a few days ago he's never around, but I guess his owning Facebook, Google, & half of Apple Co that he's too busy to eat breakfast with us anymore, but I guess being rich I guess makes up for it when he is at home, he's in the lab or his study. Mom owns Teen Vogue magazine, and is either traveling or in her home office.

"You just missed them," Blossom said, finishing up the last of her pancakes, "But he said to behave," she paused glancing over at me, "He loved it when he was at Townsville High, and is very well-known there, so no detentions, & especially no more fighting!" she was glaring at me.

"Oh ha ha, there all pointed at me." I rolled my eyes, 'Same ol' Dad.'

"Well you are the reason we moved here in the first place!" Robin pointed out.

They all like me have the curves of a goddess & are 5'7. We're triplets but we don't even look anything alike, Blossom the oldest & most responsible sister, she has long auburn hair that stops mid-thigh, and keeps it in a high pony tail, she has hot pink eyes, & wore a black tank top that stops right above her belly button, hot pink short shorts, & black vans.

Bubbles the youngest & the most naïve & 'pretty'. She has golden blond hair that stops mid-back, but she likes to keep in two pig tails, sparkling baby blue eyes, and wore a white blouse, some jean shorts, & white converse.

And the newest addition to our crazy family Robin Snyder, she has wavy chestnut hair that stops mid-back, lilac purple eyes, a purple halter top, white short shorts, & purple mid-calf sneakers, and is the world's biggest techno geek. She lives with us because of her abusive parents.

I'm the middle child, & I'm not like my sisters in any way I love sport, fights, & hate the color pink, but for now sports will remains my top priority. "Well, let's go," I said grabbing my bag of the counter & slung it over my back.

We left the house & we began to walk to school, but on the way we crashed into a group of sluts. "Like, move out the fucking way fat asses!" the red-headed one scoffed at us. She was wearing a black crop top that showed way too much cleavage, red booty shorts, a pair of black mary janes, & left her hair in a messy pony tail.

"Like, we were walking here first." Blossom mimicked the red-headed slut, causing Bubbles & I to burst into fits of laughter.

"I don't know what you're laughing at bitches." the blonde one spat, she has curly blonde hair that stops mid-back, a tight blue dress that stops at her butt, & a pair of hooker boots.

"C, cause it is just too damn funny" Bubbles laughed harder at the fuming blonde.

"You better shut up now or else!" the girl with poof balls threatened.

"Or what," Robin smirked, "You'll call your daddy."

"You don't know who you're talking to!" She fumed.

"Brute," She smirked, she had spiked jet black hair, & wore a green tube top, a black leather mini skirt with a studded green belt, & a some black heels.

"Brat; you bitches better stay out of my way." the blonde one sneered at us.

"Princess." the one with poof balls scoffed.

"Berserk; since you cunts are new here is a warning, if you touch our boyfriends you'll pay." She glared at my sisters & I, then walked she & her bitches in a black limo.

"Cunts. Oh you mean yourself!" I replied smugly.

"You better watch your back, bitches." She sneered at us.

"Ok, sir!" I said dumbly.

We saw four streaks a red one, a blue one, a purple one, & a green one. "You saw them too, right?" Bubbles asked a little worried.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' at the end.

"But that's impossible! They left like 10 years ago." Blossom said, "They died."

"I told this I saw those streaks yesterday, and the week before." Bubbles replied.

"I think we shouldn't have done that," Robin said.

"Tell those girls off. Who gives a fuck." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Their dangerous I can tell," she explained.

"How do you know that?" Bubbles asked.

I sighed, "Bubbles, meet the world's biggest techno geek!"

"Two things. One they practically own the damn school, & two their boyfriends are the most popular boys in the town, country, and maybe even the world! Most girls would kill for a date with them."

"Why?" Blossom & I asked simultaneously.

"Their famous, cute, & taken." She mumbled the last part.

"Who?" I asked, not interested in the details.

"Ugh, isn't it obvious?!" Bubbles squealed, "The Rowdyruff Boys, they toured the world at age 13!" we were still confused, Bubbles face palmed "Our enemies, err... old enemies?!" she said.

"Yep, Brick, Boomer, Butch, & their cousin Mitch." She smirked, "The asshole of age 5, remember."

"Yeah, and I hope they come back for a beating 'cause that's all he is getting from me." I said smugly.

When we arrived at TAHS, Bubbles just had to be the center of attention, "This place is fucking huge!"

"Thanks for the heads up." A girls said, she had her chocolate-brown hair in a side pony tail, purple eyes, a purple dress, & black mary janes, "I'm Bunny, do you need to go to the office?"

"Yes." We smiled, she gave us a tour of the lower level of the school, "And here's the office!" she paused and glanced over her shoulders, "Um, anyways the principals easy to get along with just don't get in trouble & you'll do just fine."

"Whatever, you say." I said, eager to end the tour. We entered the office & I was the first to speak, "Hey, Principal Keane." no one replied, as we were about to leave a woman about 5'5 walked in with a huge grin plastered on her face "Hi, Welcome to Pokey Oats High, how may I help you?"

"Um, well we need our schedules." Bubbles said, looking at the petite woman. "Oh you must be the Utonium girls, well here you are have a great day at Pokey Oats High!" and she pushed us out of her office.

"Well that was a nice welcome," I said sarcastically.

"Well, on the bright side, we have home room, first, third, lunch, fifth, & eighth period together!" Bubbles squealed, pulling us all into a hug.

"Great," I said rolling my eyes, "What's next stuck up bitches, sleazy assholes, oh what a great day." I spat out the last part.

"Don't be so negative, Buttercup," Blossom said, "It's better than last month though."

"Why you got to bring up old stuff?" I said, angrily.

We walked over to the cafeteria, & saw Bunny again, "Come on, I got some people who want to meet you guys." She motioned us over to a table filled with groups of her friends most likely, "Okay this is Dexter, Ace, Beast Boy & his girlfriend Raven, Nigel Uno, Lizzie, Timmy Turner who is a total nut but is cool once you get to know him, Danny or Ghost Boy, Sam Mason Danny's girlfriend, Mabel Pines & her twin brother Dipper, Pacifica, Mike Believe, Jenny, Mandark, & Deedee." She said in one huge breathe.

"And guys this is Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, & Robin, the Utonium girls!" She smiled at us & took a seat next to Mitch.

"Hi, I'm Blossom," Blossom smiled, and took a seat next Dexter.

"What's your name?" Mike smirked at my giggling sister.

She blushed bright red, "Bubbles." and took her seat next to Mike.

"Sup' I'm Buttercup, don't let the name fool you." I smirked & took the seat next to Ace. He replied, "Wouldn't count on it."

Robin gave me a weird look, but shrugged it off, and sat with Mabel.

"STUDENTS GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS VERY OWN BUTCH, & BOOMER JOJO!" Principal Keane yelled enthusiastically, a roar of cheers came from the cafeteria.

Boomer, Bubbles' counterpart, was like her but dumber, he has shaggy golden blonde hair, royal blue eyes, a blue tee-shirt, black jeans, and blue nikes.

Butch, my counterpart, he had an anger problem last time we met he has spiked jet black hair, forest green eyes, a green t-shirt, black jeans, and green nikes.

"We're gonna need a special lady n the crowd, to help us out," Boomer said, and out of all the people in the crowd he chose "You, pretty blonde in the white shirt! Get up here." My naive little sister, "Yes!" she grinned and looked at the pissed Brat. 'Great, Bubbles flirt with the enemies!' I thought.

"This song is for all those sexy girl out there." he smirked arrogantly, and grabbed the microphone.

**"Give Me Everything" by Pitbull**

**(feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, Nayer)**

**[Butch - Intro]**

**Me not working hard?**

**Yeah, right!**

**Picture that with a Kodak**

**Or, better yet, go to Times Square**

**Take a picture of me with a Kodak**

**Took my life from negative to positive**

**I just want y'all know that**

**And tonight, let's enjoy life Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo**

**That's right**

He leaped off stage & roamed the lunch room, he stopped & glanced in my direction & was staring at me with mixed emotions, then he shook his head & walked away slowly.

**[Chorus][Boomer]**

**Tonight I want all of you tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**For all we know we might not get tomorrow**

**Let's do it tonight**

**[Bubbles]**

**Don't care what they say**

**Or what games they play**

**Nothing is enough**

**'Til I have your love**

Bubbles was all over Boomer, she was grinding on him. I could see Brat, glaring at Boomer, he only smirked at her angry expression. 'What do you people see in that guy?' He caressed her cheek, and she blushed a bright red.

**[Boomer]**

**Let's do it tonight**

**[Bubbles]**

**I want you tonight,**

**I want you to stay**

**I want you tonight**

**[Boomer]**

**Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**[Verse 1: Butch]**

**Take advantage of tonight**

**Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess**

**But tonight, I can make you my queen**

**And make love to you endless**

He comes from backstage with a group of girls & his brother, Brick. They start separating into group, Brick begins to lead them in the dance. While Butch kept watching me, as if I was doing something he liked.

**This is insane: the way the name growin'**

**Money keep flowin'**

**Hustlers move aside**

**So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'**

**I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan**

**Put it on my life, baby,**

**I make you feel right, baby**

**Can't promise tomorrow**

**But, I promise tonight Dalé**

**[Pre-Chorus: Butch]**

**Excuse me (Excuse Me)**

**And I might drink a little more than I should tonight**

**And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight**

**And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight**

**Cause we might not get tomorrow**

**[Chorus:][Boomer]**

**Tonight I want all of you tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**For all we know we might not get tomorrow**

**Let's do it tonight**

**[Bubbles]**

**Don't care what they say**

**Or what games they play**

**Nothing is enough**

**'Til I have your love**

**[Boomer]**

**Let's do it tonight**

**[Bubbles]**

**I want you tonight,**

**I want you to stay**

**I want you tonight**

**[Boomer]**

**Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**[Verse 2: Butch]**

**Reach for the stars And if you don't grab 'em,**

**At least you'll fall on top of the world**

**Think about it**

**Cause if you slip, I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (hahaa)**

**What I'm involved with Is deeper than the masons**

**Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret**

**My family's from Cuba**

**But I'm an American Idol**

**Get money like Seacrest**

**Put it on my life, baby I make you feel right, baby**

**Can't promise tomorrow**

**But, I promise tonight Dalé**

**[Pre-Chorus: Butch]**

**Excuse me (Excuse Me)**

**And I might drink a little more than I should tonight**

**And I might take you home with me if I could tonight**

**And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight**

**Cause we might not get tomorrow**

**[Chorus:][Boomer]**

**Tonight I want all of you tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**For all we know, we might not get tomorrow**

**Let's do it tonight**

**[Bubbles]**

**Don't care what they say**

**Or what games they play**

**Nothing is enough**

**'Til I have your love**

**[Boomer]**

**Let's do it tonight**

**[Bubbles]**

**I want you tonight, I want you to stay**

**I want you tonight**

**[Boomer]**

**Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

He enters backstage with my sister. "If he touches her in any way I'll kill him," I whispered to Blossom, but she was too busy flirting with Dexter to even pay attention, she might have heard me though. I waited for them to come out, but no one came from backstage.

**[Outro: Butch]**

**Excuse me (Excuse Me)**

**And I might drink a little more than I should tonight**

**And I might take you home with me if I could tonight**

**And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight**

**Cause we might not get tomorrow**

"Did you see that!" Bubbles squealed running towards us, and began jumping up & down "We were awesome!"

"What did they tell you?" I asked her.

She frowned slightly, "Nothing much, just not to expect any special attention. Why?"

I glared at her, "They know were here, they're planning something, I just know it."

"Buttercup, don't be so irrational, maybe they've changed." Blossom suggested.

I frowned, "Evil; Their evil, he should be lucky that I haven't whipped his ass yet."

_**BRRRIING!**_

"Let's just find the classroom," Blossom said.

"If we can find it?!" Bubbles gasped, "This place is fucking huge!"

* * *

**Review.**


	2. The Boys

_Two reviews, well okay I'm not going to stop writing over something little so Boomer, say it!_

Boomer: Well, I did only get two lines...

_-Death glares him- _

Boomer: Nevermind then... She would like to thank...

**tomboygreengurl and bubbles586 for reviewing you guys are awesome!**

_ Enjoy this chapter, __Butch do the disclaimer._

Butch: Why?!

_Cause I said so!_

Butch: Nope.

**-Irritated-**_ Mitch you do the disclaimer._

Mitch: Why can't he?

_IF SOMEONE DOESN'T DO THE DISCLAIMER I'M GETTING BUTTERCUP_

Both: She owns nothing but the story line. Jinx!

**-Sweat Drops-** _On with the story._

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

We spent 10 minutes trying to find Miss Goodlady's class, and when we did there was no friendly welcome, "Girls, you're late." She frowned some of the students started to snicker at us.

"Yeah, we know Miss Tram-," I quickly placed my hand over Buttercup's mouth, "What she means is that we are new here can't find the class." I smiled nervously at her stone cold glare.

"Very well," She paused "Take your seat!"

We took the last 3 available seat, which are the worst seats in the class, Robin sat next to Mitch, Bubbles sat next to Boomer, Buttercup to Butch, & I was next to my counterpart Brick he has auburn hair that he keeps in a low pony tail, crimson red eyes, a red hoodie, black jeans, and some red nikes.

I pulled out my journal and started to scribble down some notes, a few minutes into class I got a note from the jackass who sat next to me, 'Whatcha doing, Pinky'.

I threw the note in the trash & continued to write notes, "Psst Pinky." He sad trying to grab my attention.

I tried ignored him, that wasn't working the longer I ignored him the more annoying he become, so I turned my head and growled out the words, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Nothing," he said calm as ever "Why are you back in Townsville?"

"That is none of your concern." I said sternly, "What did you tell Bubbles?"

"None of your fucking business." He replied, "Tell me why you're back."

"Tell me what you told Bubbles." I spat.

He didn't reply right away, instead he turned his head and muttered, "Nothing, but in time you'll see."

I furrowed my brow, this was getting me nowhere, to the truth. 'In time you'll see.' was ringing though my mind. What the fuck did they tell to Bubbles?

"Bricky? Why are you talking to her." Berserk asked.

"None of your fucking business." He replied, glancing at her then to the teacher.

The class was silent for a while, the only voice that was heard was Miss Goodlady's, until she asked, "Berserk, could you and your sisters sing for us?"

She smirked at her sisters and answered, "Sure."

They walked up to the front of the class, arrogant smirks still plastered on theirs faces, "This one goes out to the Utonium sisters." She spat.

"I don't think this is gonna end well." Buttercup whispered, I nodded my head in agreement.

**"Stupid Girls" by P!nk**

**[Berserk]**

**(Uhhuh, uhhuh)**

**Stupid girl**

**(Woo)**

**Stupid girls**

**Stupid girls**

**Maybe if I act like that**

**That guy will call me back**

**Porno paparazzi girls (yeah)**

**I don't wanna be a stupid girl (uhhuh)**

She was teasing me, trying to get me to crack, as she walked away she called me a slut. I tried to let it go, but they didn't stop at me.

**[Brute]**

**Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there**

**Laughing loud, so all the little people stare**

**Looking for a daddy, to pay for the champagne**

**Droppin' names**

**What happened to the dream of a girl president?**

**She's dancing in the video Next to 50 Cent**

**They travel in packs of two and three**

**With their itsy bitsy doggies, and their teeny-weeny tees**

She was doing the same thing Berserk had done to me, and Buttercup isn't as calm as me. She snapped she was about to open her mouth, but Brute placed her hand over her mouth.

**Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?**

**Oh where, oh where could they be? (Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**[Brat]**

**Maybe if I act like that (woo)**

**That guy will call me back (uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**Porno paparazzi girls I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

**Maybe if I act like that**

**Flippin' my blond hair back (yeah)**

**Push up my bra like that (uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

She sat on Bubbles desk, she flipped Bubbles hair back. She pouted & shook her head at Bubbles, then laughed at Bubbles, because she was pouting as well.

**[Princess]**

**(Break it down, now)**

**The disease is growing, it's epidemic**

**I'm scared that there ain't a cure**

**The world believes it, and I'm going crazy**

**I cannot take any more**

**I'm so glad that I'll never fit in**

**That will never be me**

**Outcasts and girls with ambition**

**That's what I wanna see (c'mon)**

**[Berserk]**

**Disaster's all around**

**((Disaster's all around))**

**A World of despair**

**((A world of despair))**

**Your only concern;**

**"Will they fuck up my hair?"**

She rubbed her hand on my head as hard as she could, smirked at me then glanced at Brick, who was pleased to see me pissed off. I slapped her hand off my head and she started back to the front of the class.

**Maybe if I act like that (yeah, yes)**

**That guy will call me back (woo)**

**Porno paparazzi girls**

**I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

**Maybe if I act like that (uh-huh, uh-huh, do ya thing)**

**Flippin' my blond hair back (do ya thing)**

**Push up my bra like that**

**I don't wanna be a stupid girl (yeah, yeah, uh)**

**(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya, huh)**

**(I like this, like this, like this)**

**[Brat]**

**Pretty will you fuck me girl**

**Silly I'm so lucky girl**

**Pull my hair I'll suck it girl**

**Stupid girl!**

**Pretty will you fuck me girl**

**Silly I'm so lucky girl**

**Pull my hair I'll suck it girl**

**Stupid girl!**

She pulled on her hair til' she couldn't anymore. Bubbles frowned at her, she placed her head down on her desk. Pleased with what she did, she looked at Boomer who on the other hand wasn't happy.

**((Maybe if I act))**

**Maybe if I act like that**

**Flipping my blond hair back**

**((Maybe if I act))**

**Push up my bra like that Stupid girl!**

**((girl girl girl))**

Boomer grabbed her wrist tight and dragged her out into the halls.

**[Brute]**

**Maybe if I act like that**

**((Maybe if I act like that))**

**That guy will call me back**

**((That guy will call me back))**

**Porno paparazzi girls**

**((Porno paparazzi girls))**

**I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

**((Stupid girl))**

**Maybe if I act like that**

**((Maybe if I act like that))**

**Flippin' my blond hair back**

**((Flipping my blond hair back))**

**Push up my bra like that**

**((Push up my bra like that))**

**I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

**((Stupid girl))**

Brute smirked, she got Buttercup right where she wanted her. She cracked her to her extent. She was about to tear her head off, but calmed down, slowly.

**[Princess]**

**Maybe if I act like that**

**((Stupid girl))**

**Flipping my blond hair back**

**((Stupid girl))**

**Push up my bra like that**

**((Stupid girl))**

**Stupid girl.**

**Stupid girl**

**((Stupid girl))**

**Stupid girl**

**((Stupid girl))**

**Stupid girl**

**((Stupid girl))**

People cheered and hollered, and were asking for an encore?! "Now class was there anything wrong with their performance?" Miss Goodlady asked, no one dared to say anything.

Brat entered the room furious with Boomer trailing from behind the smile not leaving his face, "Any got anything to say?" Brat asked pissed.

Bubbles raised her head, her face was stained with tears, "Yeah I do." I paused, "You can't sing, I would cry to if my ears were bleeding." I spat, they tensed up for a second. Most of the class began to snicker.

"She right you know!" Buttercup agreed, "If you want I could give you singing lessons."

Robin nodded my head in agreement, "You just can't sing. Can't blame us for that."

"We can't sing! You and your stu-"

_**BRRRIING!**_

Brat got interrupted by the bell, so we sped out as fast as we could, "Let's just go to home room!" I suggested.

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

When we found Miss Stars' classroom I realized that class started 5 minutes ago, & the punks were there, so were there boy toys. I smiled at Boomer, he smiled back.

Luckily the teacher wasn't there yet, so we took a seat next to Robin. The punks were glaring daggers towards us, "Why do those hoes hate us so much?" She asked.

"Screw em'." Buttercup muttered.

"What's your talents? Mine is Technology & singing!Tech Major I could play anyone you'd like." She asked us.

"Singing & art. Art major!" I smiled.

"Singing & dance. Dance major, there is no one better." Buttercup smirked.

"Singing & drama. Drama major." Blossom said, "They only hate us because, we told them they can't sing!, remember"

"Well, I know that." Robin muttered.

"Well that girl, Princess. Mitch is the boys cousin, and he's in the RRB's too, and Princess is dating Mitch, so the hoes think of her as one of them, but she's gonna come today. Only because she loves to irritate me." She sighed.

"She sounds like a bitch." Buttercup frowned.

"She is a bitch, BC." She teased.

"Oh Mitchie!" Someone called from the doorway.

"Hey Princess." Mitch winked at her, she entered the classroom. This thing was incredible ugly it wore way too much make up, she failed in a horrid attempt to flat-iron her puff-ball, she was in a tight yellow dress the showed off her ass, and had some black heels.

"Yo ugly!" Buttercup called out, "The ugly train left without you or something!?" She had the class erupt into fits of laughter, well... everyone except her, the sluts, and the boys.

"Who you calling ugly, haven't you got a mirror or something?" She asked.

"Yeah, but at least it doesn't crack when I use it!" Robin smirked.

"At least we can afford a mirror! When's the last time you went shopping the 90's" Brute screeched.

"Unlike you we shop in a mall, not in the trash!" I yelled, I'm the on who does the shopping so I get a little angry when someone talk about the clothes.

"Trash?! Who the fuck are you calling trash!" Brat ranted.

"If anyone's trash it's you!" Berserk smirked.

"At least my boyfriend doesn't treat me like a piece of shit!" Blossom said, and that got the boys attention.

"What the fuck is this bitch talking about now! 1. You have no boyfriend because any guy that comes near you wants to vomit." Brick growled.

"You can't talk about my sister like that, shitface!" Buttercup yelled.

"Who gives a damn about your sister?" Boomer asked.

"We do assfuck," I yelled at Boomer.

"Can it, blondie. We didn't care!" Butch replied.

"And besides. Their probably only mad cause no one likes them." Mitch added.

"Mitch?! What the fuck dude, I thought you were better than this!" Robin frowned.

"Boys," I scoffed, then an idea came to me.

**"The Boys" by Nicki Minaj**

**(ft. Cassie)**

**[Verse 1: Buttercup]**

**Punch line Queen, no boxer though**

**Might pull up in a Porsche, no boxster ****though**

**Tell a hater, "Yo don't you got cocks to blow?"**

**Tell them Kangaroo Nick,**

**I'll box a ho**

**They should've said I got 5 in a possible**

**Don't go against Nicki, impossible**

**I done came through with my wrist on popsicle**

**Man these hoes couldn't ball with a testicle, nigga**

**[Verse 2: Bubbles]**

**Your lipstick stain**

**Smells like a cheap hotel**

**Diamond watches and a gold chain**

**Can't make my frown turn around**

**[Hook: Bubbles & Buttercup]**

**The Boys always spending all their money on love**

**The Boys always spending all their money on love**

**They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it, bone it, own it**

**Dollar, dollar, paper chase it get that money**

**[Bridge: Bubbles]**

**You get high and fuck a bunch of girls**

**And then cry on top of the world**

**I hope you have the time of your life**

**I hope I don't lose it tonight**

**[Verse 2: Robin]**

**Bald head pussy got lots of juice**

**Lop-sided on the curb so I block the coupes**

**Watch the deuce**

**Man I'm stingy with my kitty cat daddy**

**"Did you ever really love me Steebie?"**

**Rrrrrrr, pull up in the rrrrrrr**

**Wrist on burrrrr, pussy on purrrr-purrrr**

**I don't even brake when I'm backing up**

**I'll swerve on a nigga if he acting up**

**I done pushed more sixes then a play date**

**Get money by the millions, fuck a day rate nigga**

**[Verse 3: Blossom]**

**Your bossed up swag**

**Got them drooling like a new born babe**

**The dollars in they eyes**

**Got them blinded by a Masquerade**

**[Hook: Blossom & Robin]**

**The Boys always spending all their money on love**

**The Boys always spending all their money on love**

**They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it, bone it, own it**

**Dollar, dollar, paper chase it get that money**

**[Bridge: Blossom]**

**You get high and fuck a bunch of girls**

**And then cry on top of the world**

**I hope you have the time of your life**

**I hope I don't lose it tonight**

**[Verse 3: Buttercup]**

**I put all you bitches on to them good lace fronts**

**Girls is my sons, carried them for 8 months**

**And yes you're premature,**

**Young Money to the Core**

**I might give you a ticket so you can come see the tour**

**Oh that's your new girl, that's that**

**Mid Grade** **Buck 50 on yo face with the switch blade**

**Or the Razor, yeah the Razor**

**She my son yeah, but I ain't ****Raise her**

**Goose me hater I get that loose leaf paper**

**Them V-Necks be studded out,**

**T-Rex be gutted out**

**Told 'em Nicki be chillin',**

**I'mma keep hurting they feelings**

**Because you'll never be Jordan you couldn't even be Pippen**

**You couldn't even be tripping, you can't afford a vacation**

**I'm out in Haiti with Haitians,**

**I go to Asia with Asians**

**You mad dusty, you a lil dusty possum**

**I just come through with the six like my name was Blossom**

**[Bridge x2: Bubbles]**

**You get high and fuck a bunch of girls**

**And then cry on top of the world**

**I hope you have the time of your life**

**I hope I don't lose it tonight**

**You get high and fuck a bunch of girls**

**And then cry on top of the world**

**I hope you have the time of your life**

**I hope I don't lose it tonight**

**[Outro: Robin & Blossom]**

**The Boys always spending all their money on love**

**The Boys always spending all their money on love**

**The Boys always spending all their money on love**

**The Boys always spending all their money on love**

**Pretty Gang, Young Money, Cassie**

"You boys are players, you've been that way for years," I smiled at the fuming boys, "I'm surprised that you haven't cheated on them yet." I paused, the punks were fuming too, "But looks can be deceiving."

They all stormed out of the class, as the teacher walked in, "Hmm, wonder what's wrong with them?" The teacher asked.

"Oh nothing." I giggled.

* * *

**I have no idea why I put that last song in it's kinda... inappropiatate, but it kinda works.**

**Review.**


	3. Break Ups & Make Up Part 1

Buttercup: I need my Cheetos

Robin: We don't have any Cheetos

_No fighting I'll give you your Cheetos after_

Both: We know

**Thank you tomboygreengurl ,litterry, Guest, Lys Dis, lovergirl8602, & Fayth for reviewing. You got... MENTAL CHEETOS! You guys are awesome!**

_Let the drama begin!_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

We had been going here for about a good week or so and thing we going great, until I walked into my favorite class. When I got to tech it was no surprise that jackass of a counter part was their too, with his bitch tonguing each other. "Get a room," I gagged. They both glared my direction.

"It's too horrible to watch, oh god I'm dying!" some guy teased he had cute blonde hair, pale blue eyes, a white t-shirt, faded jeans, and black vans.

I laughed, he smirked and said "If I had to watch to them any longer, I would've barfed or worse."

"Shut it Jason." Mitch growled.

"Oh come on Mitchie, I'm just playing!" he chuckled.

"Only I can call him Mitchie, Jason." Princess scoffed.

"I'm sure Mitch wouldn't mind his only brother to make a woman of _class_ smile." He smiled.

"Your not my brother!" Mitch spat.

"I don't have class is that what you're saying?!" Princess scoffed, "I have more class than that bitch."

"Ignore him, Princess he is wrong, you had more class." He smirked.

"Aw, Mitch." She cooed, & jumped off his lap, "I'm going to go freshen up!"

I face palmed, "Your dating a dumb bitch."

"Well, she is easy Robin" He smirked, dumbly.

"You're an ass." I said, pinching the bridge of nose.

"I don't know why Mitchie would mock such a woman of beauty," Jason smiled sincerely.

I blushed, no one ever calls me beautiful, "Um, t-thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said.

"Robin don't listen to him your far from beautiful, w-wait I didn't mean-"

I wasn't sure what the fuck he was saying, but I knew it was an insult, "...Go to hell, bitch!" I frowned.

"Robin wait?!" he called, but it was too late I stormed off.

**WHAT SHE DIDN'T HEAR...**

"Shit, what am I gonna do?" Mitch asked himself.

"Nothing, that girl is as good as mine. I'll break her into pieces, you've done your part, & did well. Now I can use her as my own personal toy, and you can't stop me. She hates you." Jason smirked, viciously.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mitch yelled.

"Just doing what I do best," He left the evil smirk on his face, "One by one all the girls will go, and my boys will be there to save them, but for now..."

"And they call me a player." Mitch scoffed, "You can't do that to her!"

"And why the fuck not?" He asked, his eyes changed from blue to a dark shade of purple.

"Mark?!" Mitch exclaimed.

His eyes reverted back to its pale blue, "Fuck, this isn't supposed to be happening. Not this fast," he muttered to himself.

"Screw you, I'm telling Robin." Mitch muttered and ran off.

"Like she'll believe you," He scoffed.

**WITH ROBIN...**

"That stupid asshole," I muttered, sitting at the fountain in the back of the school. "Ruining everything." I sighed and continued holding back my tears.

"Hey kid," someone called out from behind, I didn't respond. "Ugh! Robin, turn around."

"Why should I?" I yelled.

"Because if you don't, you'll be my third kill of the day." the person said.

"BC, shut the fuck up!" I smirked.

"Well no, I'm not BC, but your close..." the person trailed off.

"So your... the ass of the century or in this case Butch, right?" I said.

"The ass of the century, I was thinking more of the greatest and sexiest man alive." Butch smirked, "Why are you here should you be in whatever shitty class you have?"

"Why aren't you in whatever class you got?" I asked, sitting up on the edge of the fountain.

He looked at the doors and back at me, "It's the only part of the school I can smoke in 'cause of the lack of cameras."

"Oh." I paused, I was about to say something when Mitch came bursting through the doors.

"Robin... you've got... to listen to... me," He said in breaths.

"Sure, I'll listen." I smirked sarcastically, "And Princess loves you by the way, we just become best friends. Screw you!"

"I know your mad but you've got to listen to me," he pleaded.

"Um.. Mitch," Butch grinned.

"Not now Butch!" he said, "Robin its M-"

"MITCH MITCHELSON & BUTCH JOJO!" Some fan girls yelled, running towards them.

"Oh shit." they both said at the same time, and ran off.

After they passed, I was greeted by my favorite trio of sister, "Robin, where were you?!" Blossom yelled.

"Blossy, we need to talk." Brick said out of nowhere and dragged her off to who knows where.

"Should we?" Bubbles asked a little too eagerly.

"Nah she's okay, besides she can handle herself." Buttercup shrugged.

"Well he is a Rowdyruff _boy_, and they do like each other... _a lot_..." Bubbles murmured .

We finally caught on and chased after them, only to see that Brick was leaving and Blossom was blushing, "Are you blushing?!" Buttercup asked, while doing a poor job of holding back her laughter.

"Wha- No I was um, Shut the fuck up." She blushed redder than before, "What did you hear?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, "Let get lunch I'm dying here."

"Finally someone says it!" Buttercup smiles, as we all raced to the café to get some food, until we lost our appetites by seeing the punks.

"Well well well, look at what the cat dragged in." Berserk sneered and crossed her arms.

"Wow, must have took you all day to come up with that one!" Blossom smirked.

"Whatever we don't have time to take out the trash, we have a performance to do," Brat flipped her hair back, and they were walking up to the stage.

"Robin, can you hack into the computer to change their song selection?" Blossom glared fiercly at the punks.

"Done." I smirked, "They are going to be pissed off."

"This is for the greatest boyfriends in the world!" Princess smiled.

**Take A Bow by Rihanna**

**[Princess]**

**_Oh, how about a round of applause?_**

**_Yeah, standing ovation? _**

**_Ooh, oh yeah_**

**_Yeah y-yeah yeah_**

**_You look so dumb right now_**

**_Standing outside my house_**

**_Trying to apologize_**

**_You're so ugly when you cry_**

**_Please, just cut it out_**

**[Brat]**  
**_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_**

**_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_**

**_you put on quite a show, really had me going_**

**_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_**

**_That was quite a show, very entertaining_**

**_But it's over now_**

**_(But it's over now)_**

**_Go on and take a bow_**

**[Berserk]**  
**_Grab your clothes and get gone_**

**_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_**

**_Talking' 'bout, "Girl, I love you," _**

**_"You're the one"_**

**_This just looks like a rerun_**

**_Please, what else is on?_**

**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**

**And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**  
**But you put on quite a show, really had me going**

**But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing**

**That was quite a show, very entertaining**

**But it's over now**

**(But it's over now)**

**_Go on and take a bow_**

**[Brute]**  
**_Oh, and the award for the best_****_liar goes to you_**

**_(Goes to you)_**

**_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_**

**Let's hear your speech out**

**How about a round of applause?**

**A standing ovation?**

**[All]**  
**But you put on quite a show, really had me going**

**Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing**

**That was quite a show, very entertaining**

**But it's over now**

**(But it's over now)**

**Go on and take a bow**

**But it's over now**

"Oh, wrong song. I was going to put something else, must have pick the one under it, hehe." I laugh nervously, while they glared at me.

"We are screwed, with a capital 'S'." Buttercup muttered.

The boys were pissed off the cafetieria was extremely quiet.

"Well then, I guess we're though," Brick shrugged his shoulders and walked off yelled profanities to the world.

"HOW MESSED WITH OUR SONG!" Berserk screamed her face now red with anger.

"Do we tell her?" Bubbles asked.

"Think about it like this if Robin's research is right we will be screwed, but if we don't tell her she'll find out anyways." Blossom whispered.

"What do we do?" Bubbles asked, no one said anything.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! How will the girls get out of this one?**_

_**Find out in 'Break Ups & Make Ups Part Two'**_

_**Review!**_


	4. Break Ups & Make Up Part 2

_I'm back and this is the make up part of it. Later there shall be some break ups, but I never said who though did..._

Blossom: I can't stand them, I don't wanna

Bubbles: Please

Blossom: If I do then we can't have it posted on Youtube

Bubbles: Okay

Blossom: I like Brick, but he is extremely annoying

I know right, anyway Bubbles

Bubbles: We want to thank... How 'Bout It, cococandy21, tomboygreengurl, lovely litlle bubbly, lovergirl8602, and Paper-Ninja-Star!

Thanks for the cookie too! I own nothing but the storyline and loves for the readers! On with the long chapter...

* * *

**No Ones POV**

Of course this was a big problem from the girls, but while the punk narrowed down suspects they didn't realize that the suspects were right in front of them, "We did it." Bubbles smiled, "We did it, we did it, they did it! Yes, we got to get home to see the new baby."

"What new-", "Just shut up and follow me." Bubbles laughed, "Sisters, they're extremely dumb."

"Hey!" They cried, while being dragged out by Bubbles.

"Bubbles, what is wrong with you we can't skip school, this will go on our records!" Blossom whined.

"I'm running home and never come back, 'cause when they find out that we did that we will face the wrath of the sluts & the jackasses," Robin said.

"I'm with ya' screw school." Buttercup agreed.

"Us too," Bubbles pitched in, along with Blossom.

"The count us in!" Butch teased.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, I have to get you a fucking bell or something!" Buttercup said.

"You and your brothers, ha, wouldn't count on it!" Blossom laughed.

"Then I guess we can just go back into the school & tell the punks what we heard, you would ya'." Brick smirked, and Blossom paled.

"Fine," She huffed, crossed her arms and started to walk home.

"So where we goes?" Butch asked floating beside his green clad counterpart.

"_Your_ going home to _your_ house, _I'm_ going home to _my_ house," She explained to him.

"Hell no, I wanna see your house." He pouted.

"Let's go girls!" Blossom commanded, and they took off.

Once they were a good distance away, Brick asked, "Did you put it on her?"

Mitch nodded his head, "Robin should know that should she's not the only tech wizard around."

"Then let's go have fun." Brick smirked.

Boomer & Butch looked at each other shrugged their shoulders & took off with their cousin & brother, "Do they know?" Boomer asked Butch.

He glared at him, "Past is past, it's over." and with that he flew slightly faster, Boomer stopped, "I don't want it to be over..."

"Boom!" Brick called, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Let's go!"

_'It's not over until I say...'_

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"They left a note,"

_'Dear Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, & Robin.'_

_'Girls, we know we promised you guys we would spend time as a family but something important has come up, we will be gone for the next 3-4 weeks three months at the most, behave, water the plants, do your chores & your homework. Love you forever Mom & Dad.'_

"We ditch us, again what are the odds." I rolled my eyes.

"Well the are extremely busy," Blossom shrugged.

I sighed, "It's the same old story, were busy. 'Hey Daddy wanna play catch? No Buttercup, I'm busy go play with sisters. Mom are you gonna cook dinner? Oh sweetheart I forgot, get one of the maids to do it I very busy Buttercup'. Bullshit, if you didn't want us in the first place just say it!"

"BC don't say that, they have responsibilities just like everyone else." Robin said, even though she was as disappointed as we were she put on her best fake smile.

"Yeah, we knew that and so did they!" Bubbles added also smiling.

"And we can spend time together and maybe invite some friends over like old times," Blossom grinned.

"Yeah, but who are we going to call we barely got anyones numbers, & we don't know them all that well."

"Um, girls..." Bubbles started to shake, and pointed at the window.

"AHHH!" Blossom and Bubbles hugged each other for dear life, Robin & I just glared at the boys.

"Relax, it's just a couple of jackasses," Robin growled, her hands started to glow purple, "How did you find us! ANSWER ME!"

"Um it was Mitch, a techno geek like you should know this." Boomer laughed sheepishly, while pointing to his cousin.

Mitch's eyes turned purple, and his hands glowed as well, "You first, _babe_."

"Hey! No fighting we have to try to make the best of this. A truce, just for the day." Blossom offered, and stuck her hand out, our jaws dropped to the floor except Brick's who was as shocked as we were but did a really good job of hiding it.

"Truce? Why not." He said, and shook her hand.

I saw Mitch's eyes reverted back to brown, and his hands stop glowing, and Robin hands stopped glowing too, something isn't right here, "Great, I guess I'll go get snack." Bubbles smiled acting as if nothing had happened.

"I'll help." and with that the blues left, leaving us six alone.

"Are you nuts?! I have to be nice to him." I may have exaggerated a bit, "It may be nice for you lovebirds, but not for me?!"

Blossom and Brick glared at me, "We're not dating."

Butch smirked, "Nobody said asked. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. What's there to hide?" Brick replied calmly.

"I got Cheetos and jello shots." Bubbles said, "Boomer what's a jello shot?"

"It's just jello," he smiled.

"Okay, I guess." She said not as confident as before.

As she set the delicious snacks down on the coffee table, they were quickly devoured by the guys Bubbles giggled, "Silly boys."

She went back to get more snacks, "Here," Butch offered me the last jello shot.

I took it, I missed lunch so why not, I swallowed it and got a wierd taste in my mouth, "This isn't jello, what did you put in this Boomer."

"Whatever is in a jello shot, like some have vodka, some have tequilla, and the rest have both." He smirked dumbly.

Bubbles came back with more, "I tried them & they weren't bad." she shrugged, and placed more down.

"If she can handle it then so can I," Robin said, grabbing some jello.

"Blossom, want one?" Bubbles asked.

"No, because when you guys waste yourself I'm going to clean up everything and make sure everyone's okay." Blossom nagged.

I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Brick was grabbing some jello and shot up to Blossom, grabbed her by the wrist and flew up the stairs.

"What's with them?" Mitch asked.

Robin grabbed a handful of Cheetos, "You know lovebirds, probably getting busy or something."

_**"Brick get off me!"**_

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Brick get off me!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grip.

"No, I like this position much," he smirked.

"Brick," I growled.

"No."

"Get off me."

"No I like it."

"Fine then, about it..."

"Why did you screw up her song?"

"She had it coming..." I smiled nervously, "It was supposed to play S&M instead of Our Song."

"But..."

"But Robin picked the wrong one same artist different song." I laughed.

"Why would want you change the song?"

"It's just that they we-"

"Hey guys do y- oh am I interrupting anything?" Boomer asked.

Brick immediately jumped off me, "NO!" We both flushed red.

"Well at least I know why your the Reds..." he muttered, "We were going to watch a movie downstairs, you coming or what?"

"We're coming asshole just wait." Brick muttered.

"Whatever lovebirds." He smirked and walked off.

"We're not dating." We pointed out for the billionth time today.

We laid on my bed and flipped through stations on the radio, I glanced at my clock it was 6 o clock.

"Leave the room." I pointed to the door.

"Why?" he was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Get out." I growled, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out.

I turned the radio on because music always helped me clear my head, I ran over to my closet and grabbed my pink short shorts, a black crop top, and my fuzzy slippers.

I sat on my bed and was flipping through one of Bubbles gossip magazine, and saw a picture of Berserk and Brick. I ripped the picture out of the magazine and burnt it in my hand.

"Hey everybody you know what time it is. That's right it shout out hour, so pick up though phone and call now."

I grabbed my phone, and dialed the number as fast as I could, "Hey DJ Donny." I was ecstatic, I always heard Bubbles doing this so I decided to try it.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" he asked.

"Blossom." I said, "And I need a miracle."

"Hey everybody this is your mine man on the mic, and we are giving a special shout to Blossom. Girl here is your miracle right now!"

**Miracle by Casscada**

**[Blossom]**

**(Echos:)Boy meets girl**  
** You were my dream, my world**  
** But I, was blind**  
** You cheated on me from behind**  
** So on my own**  
** I feel so all alone**  
** Though I know, it's true**  
** I'm still in love with you**

** [Chorus]**  
** I need a miracle,**  
** I wanna be your girl,**  
** Give me a chance to see,**  
** That you are made for me,**  
** I need a miracle,**  
** Please let me be your girl,**  
** One day you'll see,**  
** It can happen to me**

** I need a miracle,**  
** I wanna be your girl,**  
** Give me a chance to see,**  
** That you are made for me,**  
** I need a miracle,**  
** Please let me be your girl,**  
** One day you'll see,**  
** It can happen to me**  
** It can happen to me**

I was dancing around my room and singing into a hairbrush, but I didn't mind I was having fun I even forgot about the sluts.

** Miracle**

I think I heard the door open but it was probably just wind, I was on top of the world, I hopped on my bed and started dancing there.

** (Echos:)Day, and night**  
** I'm always by your side**  
** Cause I know for sure**  
** My love is real my feelings pure**  
** So take a try**  
** No need to ask me why**  
** Cause I know it's true**  
** I'm still in love with you**

** [Chorus]**  
** I need a miracle,**  
** I wanna be your girl,**  
** Give me a chance to see,**  
** That you are made for me,**  
** I need a miracle,**  
** Please let me be your girl,**  
** One day you'll see,**  
** It can happen to me**

** I need a miracle,**  
** I wanna be your girl,**  
** Give me a chance to see,**  
** That you are made for me,**  
** I need a miracle,**  
** Please let me be your girl,**  
** One day you'll see,**  
** It can happen to me**  
** It can happen to me**

I was going to do a backflip off my bed, but I messed up on my footing and tripped. I thought I was going to crash on the floor but it worse. I landed in someone's arms and you know who it was, yeah it just had to be Brick.

"Nice dancing Pinky," he smirked.

"Put me down." I yelled and started pounding his chest.

"Okay," he dropped me on my bed, "Saw what you did, jealous much?"

"Jealous not." I retorted.

"Now why would burn a picture of me with Berserk, denial isn't just a river in Eygpt."

"Because I hate you and her." I lied.

He smirked, "That's not what you said ten years ago."

"I stopped because it had no meaning to you!" I yelled.

His smirk quickly faded, "Blossom, things change but not forever..."

"Brick, Can we still be friends?"

Yeah, Blossy but I don't think I just want to be 'friends'." He smirked

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Did they forget that we were right outside the door?" I looked at Mitch he put me over his shoulders and ran downstairs.

"So what were they doing?" Buttercup asked.

"They wer-", "They were just talking." Mitch interrupted me.

"Hey you can put me down now!" I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Robin, can you get Mama from my room?" Buttercup asked, she was wearing her pajamas too a pair of fuzzy neon green slippers, some white pajama pants, and a neon green tank top.

"Buttercup, you promised." Bubbles whined, she was wearing some jean short shorts, a baby blue tank top, and her white fuzzy bunny slipper & she brought her old stuffed animal Octi with her.

I was a purple nightgown that hugged my body and stopped mid-thigh with a pair of purple slippers, "Sure, BC. Hey Mitch came help me get it." I said.

"You've got two arms and legs that aren't broke." He muttered.

I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him upstairs, "Why didn't you tell them the truth?" I crossed my arms.

"We could use it to blackmail them later," he said and gave me a funny look, "Remember when we were little we were the blackmail king and queen."

"Oh right, I forget." I blushed bright pink, "Let's just find Mama and get out."

He grinned, "Why do you resist me when you know you can't."

I scoffed, "Resist what? Sure you have an eight pack, but I don't buy your little act. Your a good boy and you know it."

"Good little girl is what you are and you can't change that." He smirked.

"Is that a problem?" I glanced at him.

"No, just saying."

"Okay, where is that fucking thing?" I frantically searched the room for the dumb DVD.

"So... since you and your sisters are wearing your PJ's can we?" he asked shyly.

I didn't pay very much attention to his question, "Yes, I found it." I cheered in victory, I saw a book and grabbed it was a diary and it was Buttercup's diary.

"What's that?" Mitch asked, looking over my shoulder.

"She has a diary?!" I exclaimed, I was shocked she of all people had a fucking diary.

"Well then read it for ya' know blackmail or some other interesting shit." Mitch suggested.

"Fuck no! This is her personal shit Mitch I-I can't, I won't." I said.

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think, maybe its just a ton of boring shit." he said, he snatched the thing out of my hand and cracked the lock.

"Mitch, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." I warned, "Going through someone's diary is one of the worst things you can do."

"Remember how I went to the bathroom for a really long ass time," He smirked , "I read Bubbles & your diaries turns out neither one of you girls are single."

"You did what!?"

"I'm not sure if Blossom has a diary though."

"I'm actually okay with that because I don't have a diary, so you read our..."

"So Bloss is PMSing, I know it because I looked at your calendar in the restroom," he said.

"Okay then... Mitch let's go!" I said, but he was too distracted by the diary.

He closed it and put it back where it was, "Guess what." He growled.

"What?" I said unsure of the answer but I knew I might not like it.

He grinned viciously, "She has a boyfriend, whose named Ace. They been dating for a year and a half, but here the real story she can't know he has a new girlfriend named Christina."

"This a joke right?" I frowned at him.

"I joke when I want, but know one at TAHS 'likes' Ace after the stunt he pulled," he said.

I ran downstairs, and threw the movie to Butch, "What is this shit I'm hearing about you and Ace!" I yelled.

"What shit do you have spewing from your mouth today?" She spat.

I gasped, "You know just what I'm talking about!" She laughed.

"I dumped his sorry ass months ago, so you just wasted your breath."

I flushed, "Oh, s-sorry then."

She shrugged, "I can't blame you though."

"By the way, I couldn't find the actually DVD so we could always do something else." I said.

"Karaoke anyone!" Blossom suggested.

"Okay, what the fuck happened to you? You've went from pissed to happy, and you aren't even pissed off about tomorrow?" Buttercup asked.

"I just wanted to do karaoke," Blossom smiled.

"Sure..." I muttered.

Mitch playfully shoved me, "I know why she's so happy."

I laughed at his little joke, "I'm going first!"

"Okay."

**C'mon by Kesha**

**[Robin]**

**Saw you leaning against that record machine **  
**Saw the name of your band written on the marquee **  
**It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy **  
**Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy **

**Feeling like I'm a high schooler **  
**Sipping on a warm wine cooler **  
**Hot 'cause the party don't stop **  
**I'm in a crop top **  
**Like I'm working at hooters **

**We been keeping it PG **  
**But I wanna get a little frisky **  
**Come gimme some of that yum, like a lollipop **  
**Let me set you free **

**C'mon 'cause I know what I like **  
**And you're looking just like my type **  
**Let's go for it just for tonight **  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon **

**Now don't even try to deny **  
**We're both going home satisfied **  
**Let's go for it just for tonight **  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon **

**Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar **  
**Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maximart **  
**Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark **  
**Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark **

**Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger **  
**Sipping on a warm budweiser **  
**Touch me and give me that rush **  
**Better pack a toothbrush **  
**Gonna pull an all-nighter **

**We been keeping it kosher **  
**But I wanna get it on for sure **  
**Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop **  
**Baby don't be scared **

**C'mon 'cause I know what I like **  
**And you're looking just like my type **  
**Let's go for it just for tonight **  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon **

**Now don't even try to deny **  
**We're both going home satisfied **  
**Let's go for it just for tonight **  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon **

**I don't wanna go to sleep **  
**I wanna stay up all night **  
**I wanna just screw around **

**I don't wanna think about **  
**What's gonna be after this **  
**I wanna just live right now **

**I don't wanna go to sleep **  
**I wanna stay up all night **  
**I wanna just screw around **

**I don't wanna think about **  
**What's gonna be after this **  
**I wanna just live right now **

**C'mon 'cause I know what I like **  
**And you're looking just like my type **  
**Let's go for it just for tonight **  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon **

**Now don't even try to deny **  
**We're both going home satisfied **  
**Let's go for it just for tonight **  
**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

_**The Next Day... In Art Class**_

"Um, e-excuse me b-but could you please pass the paint." A girl with straight dirty blonde hair said.

"Oh sure here you go! I'm Bubbles." I smiled.

"I'm Violette," she blushed bright pink she had green eyes, was wearing a brown vest with a white flowing dress that stopped mid-thigh, and brown knee-high boots, "I don't exactly have tons of friends like you probably do."

I smiled, "Well you just got a new friend today. Are any of your other friends in this class?"

She smiled but it was a small smile, "Well just one its-"

"Hey little sis," Boomer smiled engulfing her in a bear hug.

"H-hi Boom." she said.

"So you made a new friend." he smirked.

"U-um yeah," she said it in a soft voice but thanks to the super powers we caught it.

"I'll be right back, I forgot my sketch pad," he left the classroom.

So Brat walked up beside me, carrying a tray of paint and dumped them all over me & Violette which ruined our outfits and our hair, "Ops sorry," she smirked the class had erupted into laughter.

"Ya know Brat, one of these days karma is going bite you in the ass," I muttered.

She kicked my knee, "Bitch please. Everyone knows about the stunt you and your sisters pulled so if I were you I'd stay the hell away from Boomer or else."

I sighed, "Well, I'm always ready for a fashion emergency. C'mon Violette!" I grabbed her hand and raced to my locker. I banged it open and a rack full of outfits came out.

"How can you afford this?" She asked.

"Um, I found it." I lied, I wasn't about to spill our secret my parents probably would though.

I searched the rack and found two outfits, "Here, now let's go." I dragged her to the schools showers, and I hope for the last time I will ever use them.

We cleaned all the paint off us, then I straightened my hair, & curled the ends of her hair in. Gave her some smokey brown eye shadow & mascara. She was now wearing skinny jeans, a black tutu dress, and black toms.

I was wearing the same make up as her expect my outfits was different. I was wearing a grey tank top that stopped right above my belly button, jean booty shorts, and black Nikes.

"Thanks Bubbles." She smiled and gave me a bear hug, 'Everyone must look as good as they are on the inside & out.'

"No prob," I smiled and returned the hug, "Do you know what happened after lunch?"

"Um... The punks told everyone that you guys sabotaged their song, and not to talk to you guys or you'll suffer the consequences." She said.

I gasped, "What?! But we, I-I mean I. Just great."

"But some people don't even care what they said, if it helps." She added.

As we arrived to class was got glares for most of the girls, lustful looks from the guys and a pissed off Brat, which had to be my favorite look out of them all.

The bell rang and they wouldn't let me leave until I got all their numbers, once it was done I was fifteen minutes late to see my sisters, Buttercup saw the numbers and trashed them, "Well, did you hear the news?" Buttercup growled.

"Yeah, I did. It stupid but no one cares, right?" I said, running my hand through my hair.

I saw Blossom was smiling like crazy, "So are you high?" Robin asked.

"No, she is dating that guy um... Dexter right." Buttercup shrugged, "I don't like him, he is a strange boy."

"He isn't right." Robin agreed.

Blossom frowned, "It doesn't matter what you think, only what I do."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, we have big problems than our sisters taste in guys."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"The principal knows that we hacked so they are calling our parents for a conference, and everyone know that the principal is Dad's ex-girlfriend from high school, Mom and her used to fight over dad for years!" Buttercup smirked.

"So they might not even talk about what we did!" Robin smiled.

"What you did." Blossom pointed out.

She pouted, "I thought we weren't pointing fingers!"

I blinked and saw my sisters getting dragged away by the boys, "Hey wait up!"

Boomer scooped me up in his arms, "Let's go."

He ran outside to the football field with his brothers and dumped us in a seat, "We're sorry." they looked at us and offered apologetic smiles.

"About what?" Robin asked crossing her arms.

Mitch spoke first, "Well, about all the shit that our _ex_-girlfriends caused you guys."

Boomer smiled, "So that means that you never actually got a 'Welcome to Townsville Arts' welcome thing."

"And?" Buttercup looked at the confused.

Soon all our new friends including Dexter came from the school including the punks for whatever reason, "We're here to welcome you to TAHS!" they screamed.

**"Pom Poms by Jonas Brothers"**

**[All]**  
**More to love when your hands are free**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me ****(ok)**  
**Come on shake it up 1-2-3**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**

The school marching band came out, and started to play, I could help but smile. I saw that my sisters were impressed too, we got dragged by our counterpart and ended up dancing with them.

**[Boomer]**

**Yeah they come from miles away**  
**Just to see how you get down**  
**Feels like an earthquake**  
**Every time you come around**  
**You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)**  
**Every time feels like a revival (glory)**  
**So get up, right now**  
**We're coming for the title**

**[All]**  
**More to love when your hands are free**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**  
**Come on shake it up 1-2-3**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**  
**When you move I fall to my knees**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**  
**Come on shake it up 5-4-3**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**

**[Mitch & Butch]**

**I want you on my team**  
**Want you like kid just wants a milkshake**  
**And I won't let it go to waste if I get a taste**  
**I'm gonna drink the whole thing**  
**You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)**  
**Every time feels like a revival (glory)**  
**So get up, right now**  
**We're coming for the title**

**[Hook]**  
**More to love when your hands are free**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**  
**Come on shake it up 1-2-3**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**

**[Marching Band]  
Ladies to the left, fellas to the right**

**[Girls]  
If you wanna see me put my pom poms down  
Then sing it to me baby sing it right now**

We were separated into two groups it was Buttercup who was leading us in the dance, we were moving our hips to the music, I could see all the boys practically drooling.

**[Boys]**

**Na na na na na na, yeah yeah**

The boys were following Butch who was leading them, they were coming closer to us and I could see the girls were very happy about this.

**[Girls]**  
**If you wanna see me put my pom poms down**  
**Then sing it to me baby sing it right now**

I was on Boomer the girls had all grabbed a guy and started grinding on them, I was blushing like crazy & I was surprised that Boomer was too, same with my sister & his brothers.

**[Boys]**

**Na na na na na na, yeah yeah**

They backed away in retreat which for Buttercup was a good thing, then everyone huddled together and Boomer grabbed his bass and started to play wildly.

**[Brick]**  
**More to love when your hands are free**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**  
**Come on shake it up 123**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**

"WELCOME TO TOWNSVILLE ARTS!"

"So..." the boys walked towards us.

I looked at Blossom, then turned to Buttercup & Robin, "Apology accepted!" I hugged Boomer.

* * *

_**I know it was long but worth it. I want to ask you if I should do more chapters like this?**_

_**4000+ instead of 2000+**_

_**It might take longer to do though.**_

_**Review!**_


	5. Kisses

_Yeah I'm really glad about this story it is a huge success!_

Brick: -Rolls his eyes- Great

_I know your being sarcastic._

Brick: What gave it away -Rolls eyes again-

Boomer: **Thank you... bubbles586, tomboygreengurl, mlbv-grimm, lovergirl8602, & maya for reviewing you guys all get cookies that Blossom didn't make! -holds up a tray of cookies-**

Blossom: Hey!

Butch: She owns nothing but the storyline and her OC's

Mitch: Let get this party started!

* * *

**No Ones POV**

Berserk with her sisters and cousin Princess trailing her behind her a day after the big welcome thing for the 'Power Puke Girls' as she had refereed to them, her make up had been smudged do to the fact that she had cried all night and all day.

The memories they had shared faded faster than she remembered, 'His shitty pride, a fucking promise he wanted to keep. And her.' Because of _her_, she didn't understand him. She couldn't understand him.

He didn't want to talk, the Brick she knew was gone. The Brick that broke laws for her, the Brick that only cared about her instead of the bitch she called, Blossom.

When she saw him in the hall, she frowned when she tried to talk to him, he walked past her not giving him the time of day, 'He would pay for the embarrassment he gave her, Blossom & Brick would regret the shit they did to her.'

Ever since the tour ended he left her in the dark, he became distant she knew it was happening, _she_ was doing this.

The streak of pink in the sky, that day less than 2 week ago, he distanced himself from her. She was left with one option, to go through his contract and find a something that could help her situation, and found something he probably missed.

They had been waiting at the back of the school by the dumpster for a message, "Are you sure this guys is good?" Brute asked, bored to death because of the guy was supposed to be there over 20 minutes ago.

Princess glared at her impatient cousin, "Trust me, this guy is the best in the business. He is the guy who does Daddy's dirty work."

"Well he is too fucking slow!" Brat muttered bitterly from Boomer text, also known as the worst way to break up with a girl, she put her hands on her waist.

"Shut the_ fuck_ up!" Berserk snapped, she was tired from lack of sleep and could barely keep her eyes open.

Soon enough a black Hummer limousine pulled up, a man with black shades and a scraggly bread stepped out, "Do you have my money?" he asked eyeing the four teens closely.

Princess walked up and opened the briefcase, "Is this enough?" She smirked confidently that the 50 grand was plenty.

He grabbed the suitcase, and handed them the sealed brown box, "Pleasure doing business with you." and with that he left.

Princess quickly opened the box, there in front of her face were documents, receipts, tapes, and even old torn photos, "Daaamn!" Brat gasped.

Berserk smirked, "Those bitches _will_ pay! And I know who is willing to help for the right price."

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

After home room we went our separate ways, Buttercup to dance, Bubbles to art, & me to drama. As I entered the teacher just told me to take a seat I saw Dexter with some girl & decided to sit beside Dexter, "Hey Blossom." He greeted with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Dexter." I greeted back.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

I put on my best fake smile, "Nothing."

"I don't like when girls lie like that," He frowned, "I'm your friend. You can tell me."

* * *

**A/N:** Just to clear this up right now, I don't think Dexter could like Blossom. Blossom thinks he is cute, Buttercup saw them hug, doesn't mean that they're dating.

* * *

"It's personal." I growled, hoping he'd get the message.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Alright." and with that he began talking to the girl beside him.

"Alright class, settle down. I'm your teacher Mr. Sikowitz since Ms. Crabapple." He introduced himself.

"Now, I'm going to need three volunteers." A bunch of hands shot up into the air, "Hmm, lets see... Brick, Berserk, & ... you!" he pointed at me.

"Me?!" I said, surprised.

"No, my great great-grandmother Susan!? Of course you, now get up on stage." he instructed me. "So lets see here's your scripts."

"There is nothing on them?!" I said.

"I know," he shrugged his shoulders, "Your all enemies, and you both love... Brick."

"Easy," Berserk scoffed and flipped her hair back.

"Your not going to let me leave are you?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Come on Pinky, you know you want a kiss from me." Brick teased, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I'd rather die, then kiss you," I said.

"If we don't start soon..." he trailed off,

I sighed, "Let's just get this over with then."

"Action!"

"Why would you like her?! I'm the only one that is meant for you!" She cried.

"It just so happens that I dress well, I do my hair, and I don't like you." I smiled innocently, she glared at me.

"I don't know which one to pick, maybe a reminder..." Brick stopped because Berserk pounced on him, they made out for a long time.

They finally stopped that awful sight, then he said, "Hey babe give me a reason to pick you, besides your nice ass." He smirked.

'I'll give you a reason, to hate me!' I thought, I walked towards him our lips were centimeters away, and he kissed me.

I was in shock, I froze there, he stopped and started laughing like a crazed psychopath, "Y-you thought I was serious!?" he laughed harder.

I walked towards him, "No, but this is." I slapped him as hard as I could.

He immediately stopped laughing and frowned, "I was only messing with ya' Pinky." he rubbed his now red cheek.

"And scene!" I huffed and hurried to my seat.

Sikowitz frowned, "... Class go roam the halls... everyone except you three go... let's talk."

They left fast leaving Berserk, Brick, and I in the theatre with a psycho, "Now, does anyone have a coconut?"

We looked at him like he was crazy, "Nevermind then. I took the liberty of going through your records-"

"You went through my record?!" I exclaimed.

He glanced at me, "Yes, now shh. I saw that you were the best actor, and that they were the best actresses the school had to offer."

"Which one is better though?" Berserk asked.

He glanced at her, "None of your business, so hush it! Anyways it is a tradition that we let our two best dancers, one guy and one girl, write, produce, direct, and choreograph the entire thing under the budget of 2000 dollars."

"So who are the two best dancers?" Brick asked.

He glared at Brick, "If you would let me finish, I'd tell you! They are Butch Jojo & Buttercup Utonium."

"Why not Brute?" Berserk frowned.

"Because she isn't all that great! Anyone else have a question, no good!" He snapped, "Sorry about that. Now they will be told about this in their class, it must be on May Friday the 13. They are in charge of who get the leads and casting. That is all, now go roam the halls."

He left and Berserk did too, "Why are you hanging out with Dorkster?"

I looked at him, "I can talk to people too, ya' know and if it leads to something else then so be it."

"Pinky even you know that I can't date anyone else except Berserk even if I wanted to," He said.

I sighed, "No, _you_ don't like me as much as her is why. I don't want to get hurt because of you, or even talk to you. A promise is something you can't keep, faith is something you don't have."

"Blossom I-"

"I have to go."

"Wait." He grabbed my wrist.

"Brick, I'm sorry, no."

"Blossy! Why are you doing this, because what I told you last night?"

I was protecting my sisters the longer I stayed away with him, "Brick, please

**"What About Love by Austin Mahone"**

**[Brick]**

**_[Verse 1]_ **

**I, I'm feeling your thunder **

**The storm's getting closer **

**This rain is like fire **

**And my, my world's going under **

**And I can't remember**

** The reason that you cut off the line**

**_[Bridge]_ **

**You're moving on, you say **

**Here I stay I'll take this pain **

**Yeah, I can, I can**

**_[Chorus]_ **

**What about love? **

**What about our promises? **

**What about love? **

**You take it all and leave me nothing **

**What about love? **

**What about us to the end? **

**What about love? **

**You cut my wings, now I am falling **

**What about love?**

**What about love?**

**_[Verse 2]_**

** Why you're colder than winter? **

**You're switching the picture **

**You used to be perfect, yeah (yeah) **

**Once you're hot like the summer**

** Please help me remember**

** The reason that you said "bye bye bye"**

**_[Bridge]_ **

**You're moving on, you say**

** Here I stay I'll take this pain **

**Yeah, I can, I can**

**_[Chorus]_ **

**What about love? **

**What about our promises? **

**What about love? **

**You take it all and leave me nothing **

**What about love? **

**What about us to the end?**

** What about love?**

** You cut my wings, now I am falling**

** What about love? **

**What about love?**

**_[Middle]_**

** Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh **

**What about, what about love?**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh**

**What about, what about love?**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh**

**What about, what about love?**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh**

**What about, what about love?**

**_[Bridge]_ **

**You're moving on, you say **

**Here I stay **

**Watching every night get colder **

**You're moving on, you say **

**Here I stay**

** I'll take this pain **

**Yeah, I can, I can**

**_[Chorus]_**

** What about love? **

**What about our promises? **

**What about love? **

**You take it all and leave me nothing **

**What about love?**

** What about us to the end? **

**What about love? **

**You cut my wings, now I am falling **

**What about love? **

**What about, what about love? **

**What about What about love?**

** What about, what about love? **

**What about What about love?**

"I have to go come over later, but for whatever its worth, I do love you," He let go of my wrist, I let a few tears fall, I ran away and sat down by the fountain, 'Why is he making this so difficult?'

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I went to the changing room and put on my black crop top, baggy grey sweatpants, & my black nikes.

"Hey Butters," Deedee smiled holding her boyfriend, Mandark's hand with Bunny and some guy with her.

"Sup, who's he?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" he smirked.

"If your anything like Butch th-"

"Butch Jojo?! Screw him, when I came here last time I saw him with like five different girls fu-"

I turned around and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Hey?! You can't talk about him like that, that's my best friend. Even though he is an ass, but still!"

"Whatever you say cupcake." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "And you think your any different."

Bunny looked at me, "Well this is my cousin Michael, and I don't want you to fight him on his first day."

"Oh, sorry. Pull shit like that again and I make you sorry!" I growled.

I felt something wrap its hand around my waist and pull me close, "Well if you like me that much why didn't you just say so?!" Butch said.

I blushed red, "W-what? I like you, bullshit! Your my best _guy_ friend."

"Quit lying!" he muttered.

I smirked, I pried his hands of my waist and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "If anything_ you_ like me."

And right there proved my point, he kissed me in front of everybody, I tried to stop my self from blushing but I lost. There were 'Ohs' & lots of 'Aws'. I pushed him away, and ran a hand through my hair and crouched down.

"I told you, you like me. Scratch that you love me." He teased, and I knew I would never hear the end of it later.

"Okay, settle down y'all!" Our teacher DJ Donny a.k.a. the greatest radio DJ in the fucking country, too much?

"Now I want to feel the energy coming off you, I need you too use the energy and dance, go!"

**"Something To Dance For by Zendaya"**

**A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift were taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

** Hey, yeah, oh, this is something you dance for,**

** There's a moment when you look to the side,**  
** who will fall who will survive,**  
** that's the moment when you find it inside,**  
** on the line this is your time,**  
** and it's all I want and it's all I do...**

Some people had already quit, Butch was still there and Brute was too. They were the main people I had noticed.

** A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

** Can you believe it you feel alive?**  
** Hit your mark, ready to rise,**  
** your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind,**  
** feel on the ground, eyes on the prize,**  
** and it's all I want and it's all I do...**

** A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

It was left to Brute, Butch, & me.

** A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

**[Buttercup]**

** For the love,**  
** for the fame,**  
** to bring dawn the rain,**  
** by the way that you feel,**  
** when they calling your name,**

** for the days nothing more,**  
** it's just you on the floor,**  
** oh,**  
** this is something you dance for...**

** A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

** A dream like this not something you wish for,**  
** a dream like this not something you ask for,**  
** when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,**  
** then this is something you dance for...**

It was Butch & I who finished off strong, which lead to the him calling us out, "Congrats, you two will be directing this year's school play."

"What?!"

"Your be in charge of writing it, producing it, directing it, and choreographing the entire thing under the budget of 5000 dollars." he explained.

The bell rang and he dismissed the class everyone left except me. I stayed behind to practice dancing.

"Oh Butters! Are you still busy?"

I smirked, "Nope, I just finish."

"Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure." I linked hands with my boyfriend, and went to the Taco Bell across the street.

* * *

**Mystery Guy... I know it's not that good but I wanted to get this to you guys, I'm under tons of stress right now my aunt just died, and that was my dad's last sister. Mark & Mystery Boy will be more explained later.**

_**Review!**_


	6. Two-Sided

_Hey guess, I'm up earlier than normal trying *Yawn* to get this chapter done_

Mitch: Its too early...

Boomer: Brick wakes up early, what about him!

Brick: *Pissed* I am here?!

Butch: Why did you get us?

_Because I can!_

Mitch: She owns nothing blah blah blah.** Thank you tomboygreengurl, Guest, mlbv-grimm, boomubbles forever, lovergirl8602! You rock and it means a lot to her.**

Butch: Can we sleep now?

_Whatever! *Rolls eyes*_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I skipped class with Mitch to go to a fair they had at the boardwalk in Townsville, it was full of rides, games, roller coasters, & my favorite part besides the food the haunted house.

"Let's go here!" I eagerly dragged Mitch to a roller coaster, but when I got there I saw the long line in front of us.

I sighed, "Great, I guess everyone wanted to ride, huh?"

He nodded his head, "Let's wait here."

"Sure, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you skip school?" I asked.

He smiled, a_ real_ true smile, "The same reason why everyone wonders why we don't ever get homework. After school we have to be in the studios to practice songs for hours on end. Then we have to go to our choreographer Jerry to learn the moves for all our concerts which takes hours, and is the best part to Butch. Go to the gym. And finally go to bed and wake up to start the nightmare over again."

"Wow. I thought you liked being a rock star." I said.

"I do. It's just the working part of it, at least we get time off." He shrugged.

I groaned, "The line only moved up like ten people!"

"Better than none."

"I'm gonna go get some food what do you want?"

"Anything is fine." He smirked, I could feel heat going to my cheeks, 'What the hell?! I don't like him.'

"Save my spot?"

"Sure."

I left the line to go find some hot dogs, I looked around it had been 15 minutes and I still didn't find any hot dogs, I got cotton candy & corn dogs.

I sighed, "What's a girl got to do to get some hot dogs?!"

"Hey Robin," Jason smiled at me.

I blushed, "I didn't know you skipped."

"There's at lot you don't know about me."

"Do you know where the hot dog stand is?"

"I'll show you," he reached for my hands, I kept blushing 'What's with me?'

He took me there and even paid for it, when I was going to give him the money back he declined and smiled, "I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'm kind of already with someone right now. But how about tonight at 7?" I smiled, I gave him my address and left.

"Hey, what took so long?" He smirked.

"Ran into someone not important." I replied.

"Who?"

"Jason; It's not a big deal."

His mood had quickly changed he started to frown, "You shouldn't be hanging out with him."

"Who the fuck are you my mom?!" I asked, I wasn't teasing him I was pissed off.

He glared at me, "It's for your own good."

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch!" I yelled this was when people started to watch us.

"You're making a fucking scene!" He yelled.

"I don't give a fuck! Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do, I am my own person its been that way for all my life you know that!?"

"I was only trying to fucking protect you, but never mind. I'll stop interfering." his voice calmed down and he started to smirk.

"What? What's wrong with you?" I asked, still frowning.

"You look best when you smile. You have a beautiful smile." He smirked.

I blushed pink, "Y-your just saying that?!"

"You like me don't you?"

"N-no?!" I stammered.

"You know what?" he smirked, "Let's have some fun, it's our turn after all."

We got into our seats on the roller coaster, as it started I could feel a huge grin forming on my face.

**"Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen"**

**[Robin]**

**Hmm hm **

**Whoa-uh-oh **

**[Mitch]**

**It's always a good time **

**[Robin]**

**Whoa-uh-oh**

**[Mitch]**

**It's always a good time**

**[Mitch]**

** Woke up on the right side of the bed**

** What's up with this Prince song inside my head? **

**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**

** 'Cause it's always a good time**

** Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**

**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere **

**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**

** 'Cause it's always a good time**

******[Robin]**

**Good morning and good night**

** I'll wake up at twilight**

******[Mitch]**

** It's gonna be alright **

**We don't even have to try **

**It's always a good time (Whooo)**

**[Both]**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

** It's always a good time **

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh **

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**********[Robin]**

** Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**

** Checked out of my room, hit the ATM **

**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**

**'Cause it's always a good time**

**********[Mitch]**

** Good morning and good night **

**************[Robin]**

**I'll wake up at twilight **

**************[Mitch]**

**It's gonna be alright **

**We don't even have to try **

**It's always a good time (Whooo)**

******[Both]**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh **

**We don't even have to try, It's always a good time.**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh **

**It's always a good time **

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh **

**We don't even have to try, It's always a good time.**

**[Mitch]**

** Doesn't matter when**

** It's always a good time then**

**[Robin]**

** Doesn't matter where**

** It's always a good time there**

**[Mitch]**

** Doesn't matter when,**

** It's always a good time then**

**[All]**  
** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh,**

** whoa-oh-oh **

**It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh **

**We don't even have to try, **

**It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

** We don't even have to try,**

** It's always a good time.**

"Mitch?" I said trying to get his attention.

He turned and placed his lips on mine and pulled away, I was still smiling. They were lots of 'Aws' while we were on the ride.

We were both red even off the ride, "So..."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "So..."

I wrapped my arms around neck and smirked, "I never said to stop."

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

Neither one of my sisters showed up for lunch and I had great news for them too, I sighed, 'Guess I'm skipping lunch today.'

I decided to go look around the rest of the school, I was going to the second floor when I saw Boomer with Blossom at the top of the stairs, her was hugging her.

I was trying to hear what they were saying but I didn't catch much except.

"...Like you."

"A pretty face like yours shouldn't be crying..."

And the deal breaker, "...Like you too..."

I felt betrayed and hollow, but then again we aren't dating. I like him so much, I think I love him, but maybe he is just a distant memory.

I gasped at this, "You belong with..." I stopped listening after that and ran away my vision was blurred by tears. I was running until I hit a wall, "Um... Bubbles?!" someone said.

"N-no go a-away." I cried and started hugging my knees, he sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's about Boomer isn't it?" he asked, I nodded my head slowly, "Don't cry."

I wiped some tears from my face and could finally see who I was talking to, "B-brick?"

"Before you start assuming things, did you here what they said?" Brick asked, "A pretty face like yours shouldn't be crying..."

I playfully punched his chest, "Just like old times."

"Except more chaotic, then... yes." He smirked.

So turned to me, "...So what did they say?"

I smiled, "I'm crying over nothing, aren't I?"

He nodded his head, "Why don't you ask them?"

I stood up and brushed myself off, "You know, I like this Brick better he is nicer, other than the one who goes to my school he's way too cocky."

"Ya' don't say?" He thought about it, "Talk to you later about it."

I pouted, "Why not now?"

"What were you two doing?" Boomer asked, I saw Blossom with tear stains on her face.

I hugged her tight, "Blossy, please don't cry? It won't help, I've tried!?"

She laughed, "I'm not crying... well anymore."

"So what were you doing with him?" Boomer asked.

I smiled, "That's my little secret." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and left skipping. I turned my head to see Boomer smiling & blushing crimson, I giggled.

I couldn't stop smiling, I loved that kiss, even if it was my first. I was roaming around I could help but think about him, the way he makes me smile.

As I continued my tour through the school, I passed by a poster, 'The girls might want to try..."

* * *

I'm sorry this is short and that Bubbles had no song, but I wanted to get to the next chapter, I'm not going to be updating fast because of the funeral, moving, and school coming soon. My schedule is stretched, but I'll try to get an update in.

I couldn't help but give each pairing a kiss from they're counterpart. You see Brick is two-sided cocky & sweet when he wants to be, he treats Bubbles like his little sister. This is a little more to it than that. I was asked about the promise that keeps coming up, I'll explain more later.

Long story short, Review.


	7. Lose My Breath

Thank you patient & silent readers! I was wrong, I had free time to whip this chapter up. Last chapter wasn't the best but this one should help with your questions and confusion.

Blossom: Mostly about Mark!

Buttercup: I hate Ace, I would never date him.

Bubbles: *Rolls eyes* Sure.

Robin: Thank you Guest, lovergirl8602, tomboygreengurl, & mlbv-grimm. For reviewing, your support is wonderful and really helps.

Yeah, anyway let's start.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

As soon as I got home I ran into my room to search for something to wear for Jason, don't get me wrong he's really nice but Mitch is my friend if I rush things I might screw up our friendship.

I searched my closet outfit after outfit, I didn't like anyone of them I searched my closet until it was empty. I sighed, 'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'

"BUBBLES, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!" I called, she walked in and looked at me.

"What's up."

"I want you to pick out my outfit cause I-"

She had a huge grin on her face and squealed, "Say no more, let's get started!"

"Bubbles,_ no _girly shit." I growled.

She waved her hand at me, "I know, I know. So tell me about this guy is it Mitch or who?"

I blushed, "It's not Mitch, were_ just_ friends!"

"Well that's like saying Blossom doesn't like Brick." She frowned at me, "So who is he?"

"It's Jason, he's in my tech class. He is cute and nice to me-"

"Like Mitch is..." She muttered searching through my closet.

"Shut up!" I said but couldn't help but smile, "They nothing alike, Mitch is my friend nothing more and nothing less."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever."

"You done yet?"

She nodded her head, "If you knew what I knew you wouldn't go out with Jason."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, the mood of he room went from friendly to hostile.

She threw the outfit to me roughly, "I don't trust him, I ran into him in the hall and he has this weird look in his eyes. He is fucking messed up and he'll mess you up too."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what the fuck I can & can't do!?" I snapped at her.

She turned to the door, "I was only trying to protect you..."

"I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" I yelled.

She sighed, "Bye Robin. Good luck on your date." and slammed the door shut.

I fell down on top of my bed and sighed I examined the outfit it was exactly my style, I tried it on and smiled. It was a strapless purple dress that stopped under my butt, a white crop top jacket, white knee-high boots, & a pair of purple hoop earrings.

I curled my hair and applied on some black eyeliner & mascara, and glanced in my reflection and I smiled 'I wish they would understand.'

I heard a knock at the door and rushed downstairs I opened to door and smiled, "Hey- Oh its just you guys." I frowned, "What do you want?"

Mitch glared at me, "Your still going through with it."

"Yep."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They walked in and went up stairs except Mitch who was eyeing me suspiciously, "Take a fucking picture, it last longer you know."

He shrugged and took a seat on the sofa, "You got food?"

"Yeah... why?"

He shot up and burst into the kitchen, "Nothing good, Robin. You guys should_ really_ go grocery shopping."

I glared at him, "Nice to see you to."

He looked at me, "Sure."

I watched him go back to the sofa and start flipping through channels, "Are you ignoring me?"

He stood up and pushed me onto the floor, "If that's what you want."

I stood up and frowned, he wrapped his hands around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I can't stand to see you in pain. I don't want you to get hurt."

I pried his hands off my waist, "What time is it?"

He frowned and sat on the couch, "Ask him, he is about to ring now."

"Your jealous aren't you?" I smirked.

"Nope, just sorry." He muttered, "He will destroy your outlook on me & everyone around you, and who will help you then? _Nobody_, as long as you date the ass."

"Shit is spewing out of you mouth right now," I muttered.

He shrugged, "Great!"

The doorbell rang and I opened the door and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Hey."

"Your look beautiful," he smiled and grabbed my hand, "Shall we?"

I closed the door and nodded my head, but I couldn't shake off what Mitch said, 'Was this right or was it wrong?'

* * *

**A/N: We'll be coming back to her date, I promise.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

My sisters and I were going to a dance club at seven, Robin said no because she already had plans. Probably with Mitch. Butch slammed my door open, "So how are we gonna write that fucking play?" He crashed on my bed next to me.

I glared at him, "Could you knock before you bust in here!"

He looked me up and down & smirked, "Nice ass."

I punched his arm, "Stop talking about my ass.

He shrugged, "He gave us a month to do a draft so they could read over it."

"If you want to write the shitty play now, what did you have in mind?" I asked rolling over to my back.

"I don't know," He muttered.

So we started to brainstorm, "It has to have drama, obviously!?" I pointed out.

"It has to be intimate & have lots of singing and dancing."

"I've got to do something, be right back." I ran out of the room not really caring for his response and opened my sisters' door, "Bloss- Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Fine, we'll work tomorrow," Butch yelled.

I saw my sister was yelling at Brick and Brick was yelling back, "Um, no. What's up?"

I dragged her out of her room and into Bubbles, "I know you made a promise with Brick about something you told me you'd tell me about it, but never did. I want to know now." I whisper/yelled at her.

Bubbles wasn't in her room to my surprise she was probably with Boomer doing god knows what, "I didn't." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, lie to me."

"Are you still going to the dance club, Robin cancelled she has a date." She asked, changing the subject.

I smirked, "Hell yeah. You know I'd never miss it," I looked at the clock, "Fuck, it's already eight!? Hurry up."

As if on cue Bubbles burst in, "Are we still going, because I have the outfits?"

We nodded our heads, she threw our outfits to us and in twenty minutes we were done, Bubbles in a long-sleeved royal black & blue stripped dress that stopped at her butt & royal blue pumps. She straightened her hair and applied some sparkly black eyeliner and some mascara.

Blossom was wearing a hot pink crop top which showed off a good amount of cleavage, a white mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and white flats. She took her hair out of the pony tail and put it in a messy bun and applied some sparkly black eyeliner and some mascara thanks to Bubbles.

I was wearing a forest green tube top with a black and black Letterman jacket with a green 'B' on it, black short shorts, and black high top converse. My sister applied the make up for me and held me down so I couldn't escape, so I ended up with some sparkly black eyeliner and some mascara.

When I opened the pervert boys were right there, I glared at them and they were just standing there? "Hello boys."

"You wear make up?" Butch asked.

I glared at him, "So?"

"Let's go, already!" Bubbles smiled and started pushing me, when we got to the front door, I knew what she meant we had flown in years.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her.

She nodded her head the boys took off with out us, I sighed.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I was driving her to my favorite spot in town, we were joking and laughing to me this was bullshit, but if Mitch likes her, then I _have_ to have her.

She smiled, "I didn't know you were a tech geek!?"

"I am only the biggest geek there is!" I smirked, she is practically eating o of my hand.

"Your so nice I don't know why people don't like you." She was staring off in another direction.

I frowned, "Like..."

"Mitch. He doesn't like you, he keep telling me your bad news."

"Oh... we just don't get along, he and I were close but he started to be a big bitch, he didn't want my friendship because he had everything, so I'm a distant memory to him." I lied.

She stopped smiling and frowned, "He did?!"

I nodded my head, "So I started to go to Townsville Arts and we meet again, things just didn't work out. We ended up in a fight and got suspended."

"Why would he do that?" She asked, she looked hurt.

I pulled her into a hug and she accepted my embrace, "I don't know. He started talking shit about me and I'm pretty sure you get the rest."

She let out a shaky sigh, "Well, if it makes you feel better, you have a friend."

I blushed 'What the fuck!?' I thought about it, this was taking to long, I decided to use a last resort, "Robin, I-"

She kissed my cheek, I flushed red 'I'm losing it.'.

"I do like you, a lot actually. We have so much in common, I think that I might have a crush on you," her cheeks were crimson red, it almost made me feel bad for what I was doing, almost though.

"I've never felt this way with anyone," I lied, I faked the emotions and held my laughter back, "I love the way you eyes sparkle every time I look in them," I paused, that was not a lie I think I actually like her, "I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and gently pressed her lips against mine, when she pulled away her face was completely red, "Y-yes."

I smirked, and cupped her chin so I could see her eyes and looked in them, I saw her eyes and started looking into them, like that I was in. She was under my control, "Mitch doesn't love you like I do. No one else will love you as much as I do."

She blinked a few times and fell into my chest she started to cry a thought rang through my mind, 'She is mine & mine alone.'

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

I smiled at all the flashing lights and with my sisters, we found it a year ago and skipped town just to see it a few times, but was worth it.

"Hey Bubbly," he smiled, he held my hand.

I giggled, "Boomer, I'm glad you- What the fuck is she doing here!?"

I pointed at the she devils, Brat, Brute, & Berserk. "They're talking to Blossom?!"

I watched her nodding her head and sigh soon after she slapped Berserk, Brute & Brat came to their sisters aid, Buttercup went and punched Brute, which is when thing got out of control.

I ran over and separated everyone, "Hey! Now, let's deal with this in a reasonable way," I said calmly.

"Look who's talking," Brat smirked.

I glared at her, "You of all people should be glad I'm not kicking your ass!?"

She scoffed, "Love to see you try."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

"Whore."

"Prostitute."

"Shut up!?" I yelled, the was getting nowhere.

"Oh look, Butterbitch is getting angry." Brute teased her, and just as she was about to pounce on her, I saw her smirking.

"What's wrong Brute, you mad cause Butch dumped you." Buttercup smirked, Brute's face was red with anger.

"Let's settle this," Brute growled.

She pounced on Buttercup who swiftly moved out-of-the-way, "Too slow. I wonder if your just as bad a this as you are at dancing," She teased.

"Let's find out then."

**Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child**

**_[All]_**  
** Can you keep up?**  
** Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**  
** Can you keep up?**  
** Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**

**_[Buttercup]_**  
** OOOh**  
** I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to**  
** Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do**  
** After I done everything that you asked me**  
** Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you**  
** Moved so fast baby now I can't find you**

Brute was dancing her heart and Buttercup was just watching when she stopped Buttercup had turned on the flames, she was on fire and she was ten times better.

** OOOh**  
** I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you**  
** All that talk but it seems like it can't come through**  
** All them lies like you could satisfy me, **  
** Now I see where believing you got me**  
** Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me**

**_[Chorus]_**

**Can you keep up?**  
** Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**  
** Can you keep up?**  
**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**

The boys came with meant this was going to get interesting Berserk and Blossom were glaring daggers at each other.

**_[Blossom]_**  
** OOOh**  
** Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove**  
** Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove**  
** Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim**  
** Need a lifeguard and I need protection**  
** So put it on me deep in the right direction**

Berserk wrapped her legs around Brick which made him smirk, and Blossom just watched. This was ins't about dancing anymore, and they knew it.

** OOOh**  
** You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you**  
** You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue**  
** Didn't mama teach you to give affection?**  
** You're the difference of a man and an adolescent**  
** It ain you boo, so get tha steppin'**

Blossom was copying Berserk except she made it look better, she pushed Brick away and smirked proudly.

**_[Chorus]_**

**Can you keep up?**  
** Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**  
** Can you keep up?**  
**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**

**Can you keep up?**  
** Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**  
** Can you keep up?**  
**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**

Brat was on the wall, she wasn't much of a dancer so I knew I had a chance. I stared to move my hips and I could feel the energy, that the crowd was feeding me, I knew we won.

**_[Bubbles]_**  
** If you can't make me say OOO**  
** Like the beat of this drum**  
** Why you ask for some and you really want none**  
** If you can't make me say OOO**  
** Like the beat of this groove**

**_[All]_**  
** You don't have no business in this here's your papers**  
** Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed**

We grouped at the other side of the dance floor, and started to celebrate our win.

**_[Chorus]_**

**Can you keep up?**  
** Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**  
** Can you keep up?**  
**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**

**Can you keep up?  
**** Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**  
** Can you keep up?**  
**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**  
** Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**  
** Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)**

* * *

******No One's POV**

When they got home they saw Robin crying on the couch they ran to her aid, "Robin, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone you don't care about anybody but yourself!" She cried.

Buttercup looked at her, "What are you talking about, your our sister we love you!"

"Yeah, Robin you can tell us anything."

She glared at us, "I wish you would just tell the fucking truth!"

She ran up the stairs, they all stood there, confused they knew something was up, and the only person that could have done this... Mark.

* * *

**Yeah, left it on a very dramatic pause there will more Mark & Mestery boyfriend coming soon, check out my new story 'Masked Admirer' the next time I'm updating is after school starts. **

**Review!**


	8. Meet My Parents

_I'm back, and incredibly pissed if only summer was longer. _**TT_TT**

Blossom: I love school!

Butch: Nerd.

Blossom: Pervert!

Butch: Thank you.

Both: _*Continue calling each other names*_

Brick:... Do you see what I have to deal with? _*Shakes head*_

_I know, I own nothing except my OC's, etc..._

Boomer: School sucks blah blah blah get started already! Thank you reviewers, and silent readers who don't get enough credit for reading. 1-2-3-4!

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

_"We know what you've done."_ I thought about what Berserk said, _"Animals, you disgust me! I just wonder what the boys would think? Or maybe the entire school?" she laughed._

I asked for them back she simply smirked and said no._ "I told you to stay away from the boys, so now you will pay. Along with the slutty animals you call sisters."_ I slapped her and then things only got worse, I don't know what to do now.

If we were exposed we would be leaving. We have to leave, our parents don't even know?! What the fuck am I supposed to do?

"Blossy!?" I was snapped out of my thoughts, by Brick who was shaking me, I saw the others with worried looks on their faces including Robin.

I covered my self up with the blanket and groaned, "What do you want? You couldn't knock first!"

"We were for the last fucking hour!" Robin pointed out.

"You know it's one and you didn't even-"

"It's one! How come no one told me?" I sprung out of bed.

"I did." Buttercup muttered.

"Um, Blossom? Where are you going?" Boomer asked.

"I need to do something that's all!" I yelled, I ran out the door and flew for the skies.

"Blossom, wait!?" Brick yelled after me, I ignored him and kept going.

"Bloss! You forgot your-"

I stopped in front of the airport, "This better be important." I huffed.

I looked over and saw somebody taking pictures, "You forgot your shirt."

* * *

"Do you think she'll be mad when she gets home?" Bubbles asked.

"Nope, Brick went after her and told her in time," Buttercup sighed, "I hope."

"But think of the others, Brick would happy to her boobs," Butch smirked, "I know I was."

Buttercup punched him, "Stop being horny!"

"Whatever you say BC, I think that was awesome, you should try it." He suggested.

She punched his chest, "Fuck you."

"When?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I don't think he got her she's kinda pissed at him for no fucking reason," Robin said, "Where the hell is Mitch?"

"Um, haven't seen him since yesterday, probably sleeping in. I guess." Bubbles answered.

"No, he left. No one saw him since yesterday," Butch thought about it, "He's fine. But I would want to see boob again." He started pouting.

"Boomer, you've been quiet? What's wrong?" Bubbles asked him.

He pointed to the window where Brick & I were, "You didn't try to fuck tell me!?"

"Yes we did, we told Brick to, unless you were being bossy Blossy, then he didn't get you in time and I blame you." Buttercup replied.

I glared at her, "I was at an airport in my fucking-"

"Wait, does anyone have their phone on them?" Butch teased, I glared at him "Well, would it make you feel better if someone else was shirtless?"

"That's not the point-"

"I just want see you strip, right now cause its late baby," He continued to hum to song on and on.

I pushed him out along with his brother and threw off Bricks jacket and grabbed one of my shirts, "Why were you at the airport?" Bubbles asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself!" I smirked at her.

We ran down and saw our parents, "Mom! Daddy!" Bubbles smiled, she ran over and pulled them into a hug.

"My angels!" Our mom gushed.

Robin & I joined, Buttercup stood there pissed as hell, "What the crap!? Who cares all they'll do is leave us like every fucking time."

I expected for them to be mad be they instead smiled apologetically, "We know we messed up-"

"A lot." Buttercup pointed out.

"A lot, but were family and family sticks together." Our Mother said, "I just hope you can forgive us."

"Forgive you, for what?! I won't, I can't every time is the same old story. We come back, we leave over and over the last time I remember spending time as a _family_ was when I was five and it was fucking Christmas."

"Buttercup, now I know we haven't been the best parents, but can you at least find it in your heart to forgive us?" Our dad asked, practically begged Buttercup.

"No!" She ran upstairs.

Mom sighed, "I knew this wouldn't work. She won't forgive, we've worked for so long that we've managed to get her to hate us."

"She doesn't hate you!" Butch pointed out, "She's just not okay with you leaving her when she needed you, let me talk to her."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I can't stand them sometimes, they're always doing this it makes me so mad, I could just, fuck it I can't. I don't hate them, I just don't want to see them.

"Buttercup, you are a little drama queen aren't you," Butch teased.

I glared at him, "Not the time!"

"Well, you could always go down the fucking stairs and say sorry." He said.

"Is that a joke? Cause it wasn't funny." I glared at him.

"You are so overdramatic, I didn't know you were a diva?" He contined.

"Either get out or shut up?" I sat up.

"I don't have parents, my _'parents' _were a jackass monkey & a cross-dressing demon. I stopped being a criminal after age five when you left that was my promise to you."

I smiled, "So you kept up with it?"

He nodded his head, "They kicked us out, left us for dead and now that were successful they're asking to take us back?! I never knew what it felt like to have some cheer me on a my football games, or any of my games."

I sighed, "Are you..."

"I never went to school, I never had a real dad or a real mom, I never had a stable place to live. We live off of what we had, when we got sick we couldn't go to the doctor all we could do was hope." He was lying, I heard this from a movie

I wiped my eyes, "Stop it!? I get it! I get it!"

"No, your just saying that, you have something I didn't. If you tell anyone this I'll fucking kill you, I don't care for pity love!"

"Okay." I punched him, and wiped some loose tears from my face, "Where did you rip that off of?"

"Some movie I watched with Brute." He mumbled, "What are you doing now?"

"Talking to you, why?" I shrugged.

"I wanna show you someone!" He grabbed my arm, and dragged me to a house, I pasted by Principal Keane she waved at me and smiled.

"What are we doing here?" I asked he finally let go of my arm.

I saw a little girl with jet black hair hugging her knees and crying, "Ariane?"

"H-hi B-butch!" She hiccupped through her tears, "W-who's she?"

I saw her eyes were blood red, actually red like Brick's eyes, "She's my friend, why are crying?"

She wiped her tears and stopped crying, "N-nothing," She smirked, "Fooled ya', heard you where coming."

He glared at her but smiled, "This is Buttercup, and I'm pretty sure you know her name."

"Is she your kid?" I asked, even if it was stupid.

They laughed at me, "She is my sister."

She started to run around my legs, "Your pretty."

I crouched down to her level, "How old are you?"

She raised up four fingers, "This many."

"I think she's adorable," I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

She rolled her eyes, "You'll be my friend, won't you?"

I nodded my head, "Of course."

"My dad said that too, he hit me upside to head with a beer bottle, and handed me over to some ugly red guy named HIM and then he told me he never loved me, I wrote him a letter but he never wrote me back." She wiped her tears.

"WHAT!?"

"N-no! Don't yell at me," she covered her ears.

I sighed, "I'm not yelling at you. When did this happen?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, he said he had a present for me, called me a mistake, an ugly bitch. Kicked my tummy, and then the red guy gave me a shot, so I could fly and junk, but then he started calling me names. Then, I woke up in Butch's room. The red guy told me, I was a piece of shit and started to beat me, then Butch saved me. That was kinda my life story."

"What was in your letter?" I asked.

She sighed, "I think it went something like this.."

**Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsey Lohan**

**[Ariane]**

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older**

**Why'd you have to go?**  
**Why'd you have to go?**  
**Why'd you have to go?**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**  
**I am broken but I am hoping**  
**Daughter to father, daughter to father**  
**I am crying, a part of me is dying and**  
**Cause These are, these are**  
**The confessions of a broken heart**

**And I wear all your old clothes, the old polo sweater**  
**I dream of another you**  
**The one who would never (never)**  
**Leave me alone to pick up the pieces**  
**A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed**

**So why'd you have to go?**  
**Why'd you have to go?**  
**Why'd you have to go!**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**  
**I don't know you, but I still want to**  
**Daughter to father, daughter to father**  
**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me**  
**Cause these are, these are**  
**The confessions of a broken heart**

**I love you,**  
**I love you**  
**I love you**  
**I... !**  
**I love you!**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**  
**I don't know you, but I still want to**  
**Daughter to father, daughter to father**  
**Tell me the truth...**  
**Did you ever love me!**  
**Did you ever love me?**  
**These are...**  
**The confessions... of a broken heart**

**Ohhh... yeah**

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter...**

I hugged Butch & Ariane, "I think the girls would love to meet you."

"Who?" She asked, hugged a stuffed bear to her chest.

* * *

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry." I sighed, "Your busy, I understand," I glared at Butch, "And I understand now."

I hugged them, then ran upstairs with Butch, "So Ariane, I sing your letter one more time."

I handed her a microphone she started to sing, the microphone was connected with the speakers in the house.

I knew they would eventually find us, and I was right. Bubbles grabbed her and started to squeeze her, "She's so freakin' cute, I love her voice, she reminds me of you. Um... who is she?"

"The girl who can't breath..."

"Oh sorry." Bubbles let go.

"I'm Ariane & that's Butch & Buttercup."

"I'm Bubbles." She smiled.

"That's the boys sister."

"Boys are gross," she frowned and hugged her teddy bear.

She looked at Butch and I, "Do you like him?"

We blushed, "No!? We're friends!"

"Oh, I wish you did your nicer than that *yawn* stupid jerk, Brute I think..." She yawned, she got on my bed & she crawled under the covers.

"Thanks, Butch, but why did you do this?"

Butch smirked, "Because, I went in your parents garage and saw my future car."

I punched his arm, "Let's test it out then."

"So, do you like him?" I saw Ariane smirking.

I looked at Butch, "Yes... As a friend."

"I think you should date him," she smiled, "You actually care about people's feelings. Unlike moody Brute."

"They broke up." I pointed out.

"And then they got back together, they do this all the time," she smirked.

I glared at him and he shrugged, "Can't help it. It funny!?"

I pushed him away, "Jerk."

"I prefer sexiest man alive." He smirked, I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who has the same issue with her parents, I only made Butch say that because she would probably ignore anyone else. Plus you will probably never hear that from him ever again because... he's Butch.**

**Ariane is my OC and play's a part in the story later on, just like Ace. I thought about putting him in but... I didn't think it would work.**

Bubbles: I don't like her, T.T

Ariane: I haven't even done anything... yet.

**Anyways, thank you silent readers & reviewers.**

**So Review & take my poll, please.**


	9. Ace

**So schools back and updates will be coming :)**

**So in a review I got a review, 'Do you do song requests? I'm so hyper! If you do song request how bout mirrors! And what about the play thing promise, what's that all about? Oh I love Katy Perry I got the eye of the tiger RAWR! Peace Love And Sugar...'**

**Song request: Yes! I'd love to know what you guys think should be in!**

**Promise is my thing so I made it up and I'll be doing it very soon, it a Blossick thing, one of my favorite pairings.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I had a bad headache, every time after I went out with Jason, I would wake up with a horrible headache.

My sisters would tell me that I'll be okay, but I'm not. Mitch did all those horrible things to Jason, I don't believe some of them, but I just think he did.

And every time I saw Mitch he'd past me by and completely ignore me, but I don't blame him I am dating his enemy, "Robin!" Buttercup yelled to me.

"Wha?"

"Back me up!? Name one good thing about cheerleading," Buttercup said.

"Nothing." I said.

"Thank you!" She smirked.

"No!" All three of us said.

"Well the cute boys, the competitions, cheer camp, and mascots and the game, _doing something together_." Bubbles said, "I always have to force you to do something as a family!"

Blossom added, "She's right as much as I hate to say it, I'll do it."

She went beside Bubbles, "Blossom, why can't I do sports, I could be captain in everyone of them. Sports is what I'm good at not skirts and cheer shit." Buttercup spat, and even then Bubbles stood there unfazed, "I'm not doing it!"

Bubbles pouted, "Why?"

"Why?! What do you mean why!? Back then I hated cheer and I still do, there is no way I'm doing it!?"

"I'll do it! Since Mitch is on the football team I can get a better chance to talk to him." I said and went over to Bubbles, "Sorry BC."

She crossed her arms, "Never! I will not be a fucking cheerleader!"

Bubbles glared at her, "Well, since it is three on one you've been over ruled!"

I high-fived her, "Go Bubbles."

"She's right!" Blossom smirked.

"Let me think, I can join the basketball team no rule saying I can't and who ever argues is screwed!" She pondered.

Blossom looked at her funny, "They don't need new players!?"

She smirked, "If they don't let me, I'll do the dumb cheer shit."

"Fine, whatever!" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"They can't say no to me!"

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"What do you mean, no!?" I asked.

"It's a boys only team, and you are a girl." The coach said.

I groaned, "At my school, I was captain on every sport for the boy teams and girl teams."

"Well the only sport that needs more people is cheer and the boys basketball team?" He walked past me.

"Can't I do something?!" I asked because there was no way I was doing cheer shit.

"Well, I'm sorry even if you were good you can't?! It's against the rules to have more than 36 players."

"Fuck you! What type of school is this, I'm getting my lawyers on this, because no where does it say I can't try-out!" I yelled.

He groaned, "Fine, fine. You can try-out after school, if your good."

"Yes!" I cheered, he muttered at list of profanities and left.

"You shouldn't have done that..." some girl said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Turn around," the voice teased.

I turned and saw some girl with black hair that stops at her ass, blood-red eyes, a tight red dress that stopped mid-thigh, and white heels, "You look familiar... do you go here?"

She groaned, "I thought you'd remember, I'm Ariane, the little girl who wants her daddy!"

I looked at her, she changed into a little girl, "Huh, I never told you that!? Him won't let me be one age so I'm stuck 14!"

"And your telling me this..."

"Because, you should be trying out for softball or something because he'll never put you on. It's not a rule just a thing about him," she shrugged.

I glared at her, "So, you're a little drama queen?"

She laughed, "No, I'm a diva, who won't let you get humiliated!"

"What do you do?" I asked.

"Song writing, sports, instrumental, and cheer. I'm captain of all the girl teams except cheer in this school, and I'm not stepping down." She growled the last part out.

I smirked, "I'm still trying out."

She shrugged, "Fine, it's your death." and she left.

I am so going to make the team, since cheer try-outs were tomorrow I knew I would e on the team somehow.

I went did what they told me and they told me to go to the head coach's office, "You didn't make the cut, but we'll be in touch. If someone gets injured you'll replace them."

"What? I kicked ass, can't you cut someone?!"

He shook his head, "Sorry, have a nice day now."

I groaned, "See told you, he wouldn't budge." Ariane smirked, and shot a basket.

* * *

I was agitated, I was pissed off and she was there just enjoying it. 'I liked her so much better as a kid!' I thought, I saw her coming my way, "Buttercup, I'm sorry."

I glared at her, "Go to hell!"

She sighed, "I know your mad but-"

"You don't have to apologize, you were right." I said.

"No I wasn't! I shouldn't have been such a bitch, if you want there is a spot for you..."

"Nah, I'm doing cheer like Bubblebrain wanted me to. I'll kill myself later just for saying it," I smirked.

"I never saw you as the type," She said slightly shocked.

I frowned, "What type?"

"Oh nothing," she rolled her eyes.

I hit her head and playfully punched her in the arm, "We're still friends."

She smiled, "You are the craziest girl I ever met. I'm out."

She walked away, "Who's she?" I saw Bubbles ask me.

I let out a sigh, "I guess I'm doing cheer..."

She hugged me, "You won't regret it."

"I already do." I muttered.

"I want to cheer you up." She smiled.

**One and the Same by ****Demi Lovato** & Selena Gomez

**[Bubbles]**  
**You come from here **  
**I come from there **

**[Buttercup]**  
**You rock out in your room **  
**I rock a world première **

**We're more alike than **  
**Anybody could ever tell **  
**(Ever tell) **

**Friday, we're cool **  
**Monday, we're freaks **

**[Bubbles]**  
**Sometimes we rule **  
**Sometimes we can't even speak **

**[Buttercup]**  
**But we can get up and **  
**Let loose and LOL **

**[Bubbles]**  
**It may seem cliché **  
**For me to wanna say **  
**That you're not alone **  
**(That you're not alone) **

**[Buttercup]**  
**And you can call me uncool **  
**But it's a simple fact **  
**I got your back **  
**(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) **

**[Chorus: Both] **  
**'Cause we're one and the same **  
**We're anything but ordinary **  
**One and the same **  
**I think we're almost legendary **  
**You and me the perfect team **  
**Chasing down the dream **  
**We're one and the same **

**[Buttercup]**  
**I'm kind of like you **  
**You kind of like me **

**[Bubbles]**  
**We write the same song **  
**And a different key **  
**It's got a rhythm **  
**Than you and me **  
**Can get along **  
**(Get along) **

**[Bubbles]**  
**It may seem cliche **  
**For me to wanna say **  
**That you're not alone **

**[Buttercup]**  
**And you can call me uncool **  
**But it's a simple fact **  
**I still got your back **

**[Chorus: Both]**  
**'Cause we're one and the same **  
**We're anything but ordinary **  
**One and the same **  
**I think we're almost legendary **  
**You and me the perfect team **  
**Shaking up the scene **  
**We're one and the same **

**'Cause we're one and the same **  
**We're anything but ordinary **  
**One and the same **  
**We're so good moment momentary **  
**Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah **  
**'Cause we're one **  
**Anything but ordinary **  
**You and me the perfect team **  
**Chasing down the dream **  
**Oh, You and me the perfect team **  
**Shakïng up the scene **  
**We're one and the same**

* * *

"BUTCH!" I yelled at him.

He fell out of the tree, "What?"

"Oh n-nothing," I started laughing at him.

"We still have to write this crap," he pointed out.

"We've watched almost every chick flick Bubbles has can't we do the Notebook and move on with our lives?" I groaned, "We don't even have a fucking title, let alone a script and they need it tomorrow."

"They said they need to start practicing by tomorrow and we have nothing," He sighed.

"A girl who fell in love with a criminal."

"How's that different from now?" He asked.

"Because its true, if I know Blossom & Brick this musical is going to be great, I promise." I was smirking and Butch caught on faster than I thought.

We continued to brainstorm until we were at the half way point, "This is going to be fun." I heard Butch say.

I heard the bell ring, "Shit, I'm late."

"Late for what?" I heard Butch ask me, I didn't say anything.

School was over and I'm supposed to meet up with my boyfriend, "Your late."

"I know and I'm sorry." I smiled.

"I know you got sidetracked, now let's go, Butters." He grabbed my hand.

I smiled, "Ace, you okay?"

"Just great," he muttered.

I had a strange feeling I was being watched but I quickly ignored it.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Hearing Wrong

**The last few chapters were about Buttercup now were going to Blossom, because I don't think I do much of the reds anymore.**

Blossom: Please don't

Buttercup: *Pissed* Please do!

Robin: Can someone tell me where Mitch is?

**Later.**

* * *

**No POV**

Blossom sat there thinking about how long she would have to be here, she never planned this.

She planned on learning, which wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. If it wasn't bad enough that her enemies have found there flaws and secrets, she had done some she didn't think was possible.

She had fallen for her counterpart which was probably stupid of her, she sighed, she read the script her sister wrote over and over, she realized what she was doing it was a rewrite of her life, it was called Promise.

She sighed, her mind was set on leaving and not coming back, they had only been there for a few weeks and things were going downhill.

"Now class, if you have a role in the play stay everyone else may go." The teacher instructed.

Blossom hid in the red hoodie she got from Brick and tried to hide, she was tired and her mind was somewhere else. There were only about 30 students left in the room.

"Now, I want the two main leads to come up." He ordered. Brick and Blossom got up from there seats and walked on stage.

"Now, I would like for Blossom to start where it says "I can't."," Sikowitz said, not once taking his eyes off the script, "Action!"

"I can't play your stupid games," She sighed, "If you wanted to be with me in the first place you wouldn't have lied, you wouldn't have played with my heart. The only thing that matters to you _is_ you, right!"

He grabbed my arms, "Ally I-"

"My name is Allison, not Ally not Alice & never call me babe."

"Allison... I'm sorry, I love you I really do-"

Tears started rushing down her face & her faces natural glow was now gone and she was pale, "Liar, you treated me like crap, I don't matter to you. You say you're sorry but I don't believe it," I wiped away a few of my tears, I saw guilt in his face, "But if you really loved me why did you do this to me?!"

She ran off stage like she was supposed to, the tears weren't fake not even close, she wasn't supposed to cry she was supposed to be brave and push his words aside, but for some reason she couldn't.

"Cut! Perfect!" Sikowitz said, she came out from backstage and back up onstage.

"Now take 5!" He called out.

She glared at Brick, he didn't see her he was too busy talking to Berserk who in the play is Jessica.

She hid but got close enough to hear what they were saying, Berserk was gently pressing her body against his, "I miss you, I want you back baby."

"Depends how long?" He smirked, he placed his hands on her waist and brought her close, "Missed you too."

"How long do you have to keep this charade up?" Berserk asked.

"Which one?"

"About liking that bitch," she rolled her eyes when she said the name.

"Not very long... it's almost done." He shrugged.

She turned around and kissed him, Blossom got up from her hiding place she wanted to say something but she couldn't all that was there were tears.

She ran out of the room and crashed into her sister, Buttercup, "Blossom? What happened?"

She shook her head and wiped some stray tears off her face and put on her best fake smile, "I-I'm fine."

She glared at her, "No, you're not! Either tell me what happened or I'm calling Robin & Bubbles."

She sighed and told her what happened, Buttercup decided to go beat the crap out of Brick, but Blossom told her not to.

They left and Blossom sat on bench out in the front of the school she hated the day, she started going here.

She started to cry harder, she wasn't going to let him stop her from doing what she loved after all he wasn't worth her tears

**"If I were a Boy" by Beyoncé**

** [Verse 1: Blossom]  
If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Cause they'd stick up for me**

**[Hook]**  
**If I were a boy**  
**I think I could understand**  
**How it feels to love a girl**  
**I swear I'd be a better man**  
**I'd listen to her**  
**Cause I know how it hurts**  
**When you lose the one you wanted**  
**Cause he's taken you for granted**  
**And everything you had got destroyed**

**[Verse 2]**  
**If I were a boy**  
**I would turn off my phone**  
**Tell everyone it's broken**  
**So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone**  
**I'd put myself first**  
**And make the rules as I go**  
**Cause I'd know that she'd be faithful**  
**Waitin' for me to come home**

**[Hook]**  
**If I were a boy**  
**I think I could understand**  
**How it feels to love a girl**  
**I swear I'd be a better man**  
**I'd listen to her**  
**Cause I know how it hurts**  
**When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)**  
**Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)**  
**And everything you had got destroyed**

**[Bridge]**  
**It's a little too late for you to come back**  
**Say it's just a mistake**  
**Think I'd forgive you like that**  
**If you thought I would wait for you**  
**You thought wrongggGGGgggGGGGggG**

**[Hook 2]**  
**But you're just a boy**  
**You don't understand**  
**Yeah you don't understand**  
**How it feels to love a girl someday**  
**You wish you were a better man**  
**You don't listen to her**  
**You don't care how it hurts**  
**Until you lose the one you wanted**  
**Cause you've taken her for granted**  
**And everything you have got destroyed**  
**But you're just a boy...**

She sighed, she walked back inside and started down the hall for algebra, another class she shared with her counterpart.

She hated the day she started to have feelings for her idiotic counterpart.

"Hey Bloss," he smirked teasingly.

She walked past him but that didn't stop him from coming back to piss her off, "I didn't see after practice, where did you go?"

She continued to ignore him, "What the fuck is wrong with you."

Then, she saw Robin and left Brick confused and most of all pissed.

* * *

Soon it the day of try-outs and the girls were very excited except Buttercup who was regretting turning down Ariane's offer.

"Ok. I know what your thinking, Buttercup and the offer is still open," Ariane said, trying to persuade her.

She shook her head, "Bubbles is my sister if I disappoint her I'll hate myself forever. No, even if I want to."

She smiled at her, "Your gonna do great."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Buttercup sighed.

They laughed and Ariane made her way to the bleachers with the rest of the cheerleaders, "Ok girls you know that this won't be easy, but do your best!"

"Okay... Utonium sisters your up first!" The head cheerleader said.

"Here goes nothing," Buttercup muttered.

**"Watch Me"by Bella Thorne &**** Zendaya**

**_[Verse 1:]_**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat**  
**And I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Just go and do what you do 'cause there's nothin' to prove**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**I'm just bein' me watch me do me**  
**I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be**  
**And I don't need to pose for pa-pa-paparazzi**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Just keep the cameras flashin', to try to catch this action**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**I'm just bein' me w-watch me do me, me, me, me**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Light up the floor, play me one more**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**Let me hear that**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Click clack on the high hat let the bass vibrate feel the room rock**  
**Light up the floor, just like before**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**Let me hear that**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Bass drop on the boombox, make your heart stop, feel the room rock!**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**I'm doin' all I want to do, and I won't stop until I can't move**  
**I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me**

**_[Verse 2:]_**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song**  
**I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**I'm busy burning the track, not holdin' anything back**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**I'm just bein' me w-watch me do me, me, me, me**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Light up the floor, play me one more**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**Let me hear that**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Click clack on the high hat let the bass vibrate feel the room rock**  
**Light up the floor, just like before**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**Let me hear that**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Bass drop on the boombox make your heart stop**  
**_[Together:]_**  
**Feel the room rock!**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**I'm doin' all I want to do and I won't stop until I can't move**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me**

**_[Bridge:]_**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**L-let, l-let it, l-l-let it explode**  
**I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go, to go!**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**Go, go, go, go, go, go!**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Light up the floor, play me one more**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**Let me hear that**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Click clack on the high hat let the bass vibrate feel the room rock**  
**Light up the floor, just like before**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**Let me hear that**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Bass drop on the boombox make your heart stop**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**Laughs**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**I'm doin' all I want to do and I won't stop until I can't move**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me**  
**_[Bella:]_**  
**Watch me; do me, me, me**  
**_[Zendaya:]_**  
**Watch me, watch me!**

When we finished were exastused and out of breath, "Wow! That was... AWESOME!" one of the cheer leaders yelled.

"Alright then, you're in." One of the cheerleader smiled at them.

* * *

**Okay, I need you guys help with something I need two OC's for something later on... what I need is the...**

**Name**

**Personality**

**Likes/ Dislikes**

**Good, Evil, or Two-sided**

**Review in your OC/ OC's.**

**Review.**


	11. Mark & Mitch

_I'll choose the OC's next chapter, because it's so hard to choose!_

Mitch: ***Raises an eyebrow*** Since when did you care?

_...Um... Where were you?_

Mitch: Around...

_Okay then, I _was_ going to introduce you coming back, by the way this is a purples chapter, so Welcome back Mitch._

Mitch: Sup'

_Later._

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I sighed, 'Where is the idiot.'

Where the fuck is Mitch? He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, I glared at the clock. I want to talk to him, if I could find him, he was never late for tech class.

The door slammed open by a Princess, whose gold spaghetti strap dress was falling off her shoulders and was carrying her fucking gold hand purse.

Followed by a sloppily dressed Mitch, "You're late." The teacher said, "Hope you have a good reason."

Mitch smirked, "Nope, just got lucky."

He received a warning glare from the teacher, "Take your seats."

Through the entire class period they either made out or texted each other, she was sitting in his fucking lap, when the bell rang I was relieved to see Jason.

"Hey," he smiled at me.

I glanced to my right and saw Mitch and Princess making out for the tenth fucking time, I gritted my teeth together and walked up them, "Hey, get the hell off_ my_ locker!"

They ignored me and continued to make out, "Fine then, have it your way!"

I pried Mitch off her and punched her in the face, she was knocked out and fell to the ground, "Oh shit!"

"...Robin, you are _so_ dead!" Brat sneered sneered at me, and tried to wake up Princess.

"ROBIN UTONIUM, MY OFFICE_ NOW_!" The principal yelled, her face was red with anger and there was a small crowd surrounding Brat, Mitch, and Princess _"Whorebucks"._

"I am screw." I muttered to myself.

I sat in the office with one pissed off principal and a bored Mitch, "Robin, why on earth would you want to punch Princess!?" the principal snarled at me.

"Watch your tone." My mother commented.

"Um, she was... annoying?" I answered nervously.

"That gives you no reason to knock her out! Poor girl's in so much pain."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh the poor whore."

I received a warning glares from everyone in the room, "You get one months detention, and you get to help with the props and decorations for the play."

"I have a life ya' know!"

"You want two?"

I sunk down in my seat and crossed my arms, "No."

"Okay then good day." She dismissed us.

When I got outside things didn't get better I was taking the road less traveled, literally, no really goes to these halls ever, "Robin! What are you wearing?" I saw my boyfriend.

"Um... clothes why?" I looked at my attire, a purple off the shoulder sweater, short shorts, and purple heels.

"Put these on," he shoved clothes in my face.

"No! I love what I'm wearing."

As I turned around to head to lunch and meet my sisters he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tight, "Listen bitch you'll were what I tell you to wear!"

I tried to pry his hand off my wrist but failed, "Let go of me!?" I cried.

His eyes turned purple and his blond hair turned into a deep brown, "You fucking whore couldn't you see the signs!" I gasped, "I own your ass!"

He forcefully pressed his lips on mine, I felt used and broken, "Please leave me alone Mark." I hated Mitch for this.

He took his lips of mine finally, "Aw! You are crying. Pathetic, I thought you were better than this, you listen to me! No one loves you," he looked into my eyes, I felt dizzy and I had the headache again.

I was in memory, it was when I first meet Mark.

_Mitch's grandmother had passed away, he was so depressed, he went to HIM and was completely ripped off. He asked for someone who would always be close to him._

_Instead he got another side, Mark, every time he'd get mad or happy, even sad he'd be Mark and break everything in sight._

_I was dealing with my own problems, my father was abusing both my mom & I everyday to the point he killed her in a fit of rage, I ran away to the girls and they took me in._

_"Mitch, w-why? Why are you doing this to me?" Tears were rushing down my face his eyes were a dark shade of purple, and he was beating me up, from punches to kick and everything in between._

_"SHUT UP!" He yelled he held his head in frustration, and Mark became his own person after that._

_ I beat Mark up and I was sure he was dead... or at least I thought._

"Robin?" I was being shaken awake by Mitch.

"What?"

"Robin? Y-you were on the floor and-"

I hugged him dispite the pain the my body was in, I felt hot tears coming, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know a-and now I-"

He sighed, "Like anyone know. Well everyone except you know."

I released him, "What happened?"

"He beat you up, saw me then left."

"Oh."

"What am I going to do with you," he chuckled.

"Um, how about a kiss?" I giggled, then mentally slapped myself, I don't giggle that's what Bubbles does.

"I missed you're beautiful smile & your wonderful sense of humor." He smiled.

I frowned, 'He thinks I'm joking?!"

"Robin what's wrong?" He looked at me with concern.

I took the opportunity to kiss him, I was surprised he kissed back considering that he was the one in shock, I was moaning a lot louder than I should have, he licked my lower lip seeking entry which I gladly accepted. Our tongues grazed each others mouth, we pulled away for air.

"...Um, hi _Mitch_," some chick with blood-red eyes said, "Were you having fun, cause _we_ weren't!" She jestered towards my sisters and his cousins, we both flushed a deep shade of red.

"So how long were you there?" I laughed sheepishly.

"We have cheer practice, remember?" Bubbles smiled.

"And we have football practice." Boomer said, with lots of awkwardness in his voice.

"Oh, right." We both blushed redder than before.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up later."

They shrugged and walked away, I walked through the hall because I felt watched and was just completely scared, which I'll never admit.

Mitch is cute, cares about me, and is sort of a jerk at times, but above all he likes me for me. He could be using me like Mark, but I love him much too believe it, like with Mark.

_**Kissin' U By Miranda Cosgrove**_

_**[Robin]**_

** Sparks fly, it's like electricity**  
** I might die when I forget how to breathe**  
** You get closer and there's nowhere in this world**  
** I'd rather be**  
** Time stops like everything around me**  
** It's frozen and nothing matters**  
** But these few moments when you open my mind**  
** To things I've never seen**

** 'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**  
** Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**  
** Falls right into place, you're all that it takes**  
** My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**

** When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**  
** And all the questions I've been asking in my head**  
** Like are you the one? Should I really trust?**  
** Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**

** Past loves, they never got really far**  
** Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart**  
** And I promise I wouldn't do this**  
** 'Til I knew it was right for me**  
** But no one, no guy that I met before**  
** Could make me feel so right and secure**  
** And have you noticed I lose my focus?**  
** And the world around me disappears**

** 'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**  
** Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**  
** Falls right into place, you're all that it takes**  
** My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**

** When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**  
** And all the questions I've been asking in my head**  
** Like are you the one? Should I really trust?**  
** Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**

** I've never felt nothing like this**  
** You're making me open up**  
** No point even trying to fight this**  
** It kinda feels like it's love**

** 'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**  
** Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**  
** Falls right into place, you're all that it takes**  
** My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**

** When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**  
** And all the questions I've been asking in my head**  
** Like are you the one? Should I really trust?**  
** Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**

* * *

**I'll stop there, I really wanted a Purples moment in here so... Ta-da!**

**I'm still deciding on the OC's the winning OC's will be announced in the next chapter, I'm looking for something specific. I decided to take 3 or 4 OC's instead, next up Blues!**

**Review!**


	12. Important: OCs

Important: ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ If you submited an OC for the story then I need 2 things. 1. What are their talents like Dance, Song Writing, Tech, etc... 2. Do they know/like any of the puffs, ruffs, or Ariane? Thanks that is all! A chapter coming soon! 


	13. Pawn Shop

_As promised, the following have been chosen..._

_**Girls:**_ Name:** Mishora Jones**

Personality: She's a great actress, she uses it to hide her true colours... She's very intimidating, using her connections with VERY bad gangs to get her way. She can easily get people to be her "friends" but she really see's them as her pawns and she's the king plus she uses them against the ones hates. She's also violent and is known to hit people. She is also seductive.

Likes: Bubbles, Ariane, Princess,

Dislikes: The powerpunk girls (only see's them as her pawns) Blossom, Buttercup

Appearance: Thick curly black hair (reaches midback), Long thick eyelashes, soft brown eyes, sun tanned skin (natural), black tight vest (reaches just over her belly button), black miniskirt, knee-high black boots, black eyeshadow, elbow length fingerless gloves and a silver necklace with the letter M on it.

Good, Evil, or Two sided: Evil

P.S: Her dad is rich but he barely pays attention to her, her moms dead but has inherited her money. She has physic abilities. She seems goth.

Name-** Blair Taylor**  
Personality- skater girl with a girly side and extremely playful  
Like- playing prank, singing, food,making new friends  
Dislike: liars, hugging,math,homework  
Good  
Blair has brown hair that reaches her waist. From her ribs down her hair is blonde and her bangs are also blonde she is 16 years old she can really rap like really good. Blair is an only has sun kissed has a British accent  
Really hope you update soon!

She's a family friend in the rrbs & she's new at the school.

Name: **Danielle "Dani or Ellie" Jennings **_(t__win of Daniel Jennings)_

Gender: Girl  
Personality: Spunky, over-protective, smart, tough, funny, tom-boy, intimadating, mischivious, sarcastic, nice(when she wants to)  
Likes/ Dislikes: Likes- Skating, candy, music, art, jokes, pranks, hats, the color purple and black, animals. Dislikes- Shopping, dresses, skirts, anything girly, classical music, bullies, the color pink.  
Good, Evil, or Two-sided: Good

Name: **Mia**  
Personality: fun and could make anyone laugh...anyone but also doesn't take crap from anyone  
Likes: Boys she is boy crazy  
Dislikes: a player, she loves boys but if all they do is play with hearts she gets ticked  
Good, Evil, or two-sided: Good

She is a singer and song writer and she is a friend of Butch's. She also plays soccer and Butch is trying to get her on cheerleading.

_**Boys:**_ Name-** Bliz** (m)  
Personality- sarcastic, good-hearted, tend to act tougher than he is, often mis-judge do to appearance  
Like- doing tricks, playing prank, watching over others, sing,Sweets  
Dislike-vegetable, lies, people touching his hair, powerpunk girls.  
Good  
Bliz have medium white hair that cover his left eye a little. Always wear a beanie n have lollipop in his mouth. Have stern eyes. one gray eye n one red with a tint of gold. favorite color is maroon

Name: **Griffin Justice**  
Talent: Dance, Tech  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Hazel  
Nickname: Griff  
knows Buttercup from old dance school he had a crush on her when they were 9  
old rival of butch at old school before he transferred

Name: **Daniel "Danny or Dan" Jennings **_(t__win of Danielle Jennings)_  
Gender: Boy  
Personaliy: Agressive, over-protective, smart, strong, mean, mischvious, funny, sarcastic, moody  
Likes/Dislikes: Likes- Skating, candy, music, pranks, jokes, hats, the color green and black, video games. Dislikes- Shopping, classical music, crazy people, Berserk, Brat, Brute.  
Good/Evil/Two-sided: Two sided

Brick: ***Annoyed*** I hate them.

Why? I love them!

Boomer: They're taking my spotlight! ***Whining***

Butch: Yeah, that's not four that's like... 7!

Well, I meant four girls & four boys, dummies!

Boys: ***Glaring daggers at me***

... I still love you guys too, idiots ***Group hug***

Brick:... I hate you.

Boomer: Yay!

Butch: I know, because I'm awesome.

I own nothing but Ariane & Mark/ Jason!

Ariane: See ya!

* * *

**No POV**

As Robin desended down the hall, she crashed into Mark, "Robin, I'm sorry, so here." he smiled apoligetically.

She grabbed the gift and opened it and with that all the memories of Mark had been erased, "Um, what was in here?"

"Oh, wrong box. My bad..." He grabbed it and left, she thought deeply and sighed, 'I trust people way too easily...'

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

I giggled, "Robin and Mitch sitting in a tree..."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the-"

"Okay!? First off it was a kiss, I'm not having babies for a long time!" Robin interrupted me.

I shrugged, "I think you'd make cute babies together."

"Uh... Gross."

"What? I think Blossom & Brick would too."

"Never say that ever again," Blossom groaned.

"What crawled up your ass and died- Oh never mind," Buttercup flushed pink.

Robin and I shook it off, "Alright as you know, I'm Bonnie Rockwaller, for you newbies," she scoffed, she was the head cheerleader, Bonnie is a brunette of average height with shoulder-length hair in a shag cut, teal eyes, a slender but curvaceous figure, "Now as you should know we have a new routine this year. I'll show it for you, but first everyone..."

"Brat."

"Brute."

"Berserk."

"Princess."

"Kim."

"Bell."

"Ariane."

"Mia."

"Tara!"

"Yori."

"Crystal."

This will be... interesting, "Kill... me... NOW." I heard Buttercup murmuring to herself.

"5-6-7-8!"

_******"TiK ToK"**_

_**(Bonnie)**_

**Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)**  
**Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)**  
**Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack**  
**'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back**

**I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes**  
**Tryin on all our clothes clothes**  
**Boys blowin' up our phones phones**

**Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's**  
**Goin up to the parties**  
**Tryna get a little bit tipsy**

**_[CHORUS]_**  
**Don't stop, make it pop**  
**DJ, blow my speakers up**  
**Tonight, Im'ma fight**  
**Till we see the sunlight**  
**TiK ToK, on the clock**  
**But the party don't stop no**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Don't stop, make it pop**  
**DJ, blow my speakers up**  
**Tonight, Im'ma fight**  
**Till we see the sunlight**  
**TiK ToK, on the clock**  
**But the party don't stop no**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**  
**Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**  
**Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**  
**But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

**I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk**  
**Boys tryna touch my junk, junk**  
**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**  
**Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out**  
**Or the police shut us down, down**  
**Police shut us down, down**  
**Po-po shut us - (down)-man**

**_[CHORUS]_**  
**Don't stop, make it pop**  
**DJ, blow my speakers up**  
**Tonight, Ima fight**  
**Till we see the sunlight**  
**TiK ToK, on the clock**  
**But the party don't stop no**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Don't stop, make it pop**  
**DJ, blow my speakers up**  
**Tonight, Im'ma fight**  
**Till we see the sunlight**  
**TiK ToK, on the clock**  
**But the party don't stop no**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**

**_[BRIDGE]_**  
**You build me up**  
**You break me down**  
**My heart, it pounds**  
**Yeah, you got me**  
**With my hands up**  
**You got me now**  
**You got that sound**  
**Yeah, you got me**

**You build me up**  
**You break me down**  
**My heart, it pounds**  
**Yeah, you got me**  
**With my hands up**  
**Put your hands up**  
**Put your hands up**

**Now, the party don't start till I walk in**

**_[CHORUS]_**  
**Don't stop, make it pop**  
**DJ, blow my speakers up**  
**Tonight, Im'ma fight**  
**Till we see the sunlight**  
**TiK ToK, on the clock**  
**But the party don't stop no**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**

**Don't stop, make it pop**  
**DJ, blow my speakers up**  
**Tonight, Im'ma fight**  
**Till we see the sunlight**  
**TiK ToK, on the clock**  
**But the party don't stop no**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**  
**Woah-oh oh oh**

We watched her so-called routine and it had lots of um what's the word, oh yeah stripper moves which wasn't a routine, "Someone get her a pole!" The redhead girl sitting next to me yelled making the rest of us snicker. She was of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She had large, bright green eyes and long fiery red hair which came down to her shoulders

"Shut up Kimmie! Jealous cause I stole your spot and you boyfriend." Bonnie smirked, and Kim growled.

"Bonnie, now your going too far!" Kim glared at her.

Bonnie scoffed, "Says you."

"Why are you doing so much Bonnie?! Stop being such a hoe and show us the routine!" Buttercup yelled.

"That was the routine!" Brute growled.

"Strippers..." Robin mumbled, I saw Princess with a red face and it looked like she was about to explode.

"Better watch that big mouth of yours if you want to live." She warned.

"I don't see why she should, show us a _real _routine!" Kim smirked.

She rolled her teal eyes and scoffed, "Whatever, it's that time of the year again, when we have to show the newbies around..."

"Us?" I asked slightly confused.

_"No!"_ she snapped at me, "The _real_ new kids."

"So, Robin & Kim, you get them!" She directed them over to the right, "Blossy & Butters, you get them!" I watch my annoyed sisters go to the opposite side of Robin, "Aria & Mia you get them!" "Berserk, Brat, Brute and Princess, you get them." "Bell and... Bubbly you get them."

"The rest of you stay with me." Bonnie dismissed us all.

I looked at Bell she had snow-white hair, pure white eyes, and a crush. She raced over to the guy with white hair, "Um, what are your name's?" I asked, trying to pry Bell off the poor guy.

"I'm Bliz." Bliz have medium white hair that cover his left eye a little, was wear a beanie n had lollipop in his mouth, he has stern eyes, one gray eye and one red with a tint of gold. He wore a maroon button up shirt, baggy dark gray jeans, and maroon nikes.

"So hawt." I heard Bell mutter.

"I'm Blair Taylor & I can rap better than you think." Blair has brown hair that reaches her waist. From her ribs down her hair is blonde and her bangs are also blonde, she has sun-kissed skin has a British accent. She was wearing a gray hoodie, white skinny jeans, and white toms.

"I'll catch up with you on that later." I smiled at her.

"Mishora Jones," She looked at me, I think she was bored with me. She has Thick curly black hair that reaches mid-back, long thick eyelashes, soft brown eyes, sun tanned skin, black tight vest that reaches just over her belly button, black miniskirt, knee-high black boots, black eyeshadow, elbow length fingerless gloves and a silver necklace with the letter M on it.

"Darling, I must take you shopping these clothes just so, ugh." Bell rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her." I smiled apologetically at her, she shrugged.

Bell was the main tour guide, because I didn't know half the places she was telling them about, "And that concludes our tour any questions? No, okay then."

I grabbed her before she got on his arm again and dragged her far enough away from them, "So... you like Bliz, huh?"

She blushed, "W-wha? No of course not!?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious though, I could always ask him if he likes you back if you-"

"Really, well okay, but try tomorrow because it would be-"

"Akward?" I sighed, "Okay, fine."

She was all smiles after that, and she ran off.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, I got a missed text message from Boomer,_ 'Meet me at the pawn shop, now ;)'_

I giggled, _'This better not be a joke.'_

I rushed over to the pawn shop, and I saw Boomer sitting down at a piano.

**"Nothing Gets Better Than This" by Max Schneider**

**_[Piano plays]_**

**[Boomer]**

**Hey!**  
**Oh, oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh Oh**  
**Oh, oh oh oh oh**  
**Na do do do do**  
**Oh, oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh Oh**  
**Oh, oh oh oh oh**

I sat down beside him on the bench, and giggled, "Boomer." He winked at me.

**Nothin gets better than**  
**Havin all the treasure**  
**Instruments to radios**  
**iPods, stereo**  
**You can sell whatever, like magical, sweaters**  
**Even if it's old you can sell it**  
**We will buy it**

**Oh, oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh Oh**  
**Oh (hey) oh oh oh oh**  
**At the pawn shop**  
**Oh, oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh Oh**  
**Oh, oh oh oh oh**

**Everything is better**  
**Not goin home, not ever**  
**Ear phones and diamond rings**  
**Gold chains, silver reeds**  
**It doesn't really matter, toys if you rather**  
**Bring it down we'll pay it today, yeah**

**Oh, oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh Oh**  
**Oh, oh oh oh oh**  
**_[x2]_**

**It's like a party at the pawn shop,**  
**Just havin a good time**  
**Look around you'll find everything you can describe**  
**Gold chains, video games**  
**Just bought my girl a diamond ring**

**Not goin home tonight**  
**Everything here just feels ri-ight!**

I started to play the piano, he grabbed a black fedora and jumped ontop of the piano.  
**The apple of my eye**  
**This store is like oh-my!**  
**Those drums right there so hot**  
**I'm rockin out**

**I'm so much better now**  
**Blast these speakers up on loud**  
**You lovin this pawn shop?**  
**Everybody scream and shout!**

**Oh, oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh Oh**  
**Oh, oh oh oh oh**  
**Nothin gets better than this!**  
**_[x4]_**

He grabs a ukulele and starts to whistle.

**_[Whistling and ukulele playing]_**

I got ontop of the piano and smiled, "Boomer, I love you."

He grabbed my hand, "So, I guess that my question is still there? Will you-"

I kissed him, "Yes."

He smiled tenderly, "I love you."

* * *

Well, you remember back in what chapter one or two they asked Bubbles, what did he tell you... "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Bubbles: Yay!

Girls: *Pissed* Oh you are so dead.

Boomer: *Scared* Help me.

If I didn't choose you OC, no hard feeling, I was looking for something in paticular, that doesn't mean I won't use them. Any OC entered will be in the story, thoughs were my favorites.

2 things:

1. Does Bliz like Bell?

And 2. Review.


	14. Only the Beginning P1

Salt, Vinegar, and Everything Nasty. Please welcome the punks! *Irritated*

Berserk: So when do we-

Brat: Soon I hope but-

Stop it! Just do as told.

Brute: See ya later, she owns nothing, I guess.

Special shout out to **How 'Bout It**, just as you wish you shall receive...

* * *

**No POV**

She ran as fast as she could and ended up in Citysville, she wiped the remaining tears off her face, and froze in front of a house, it was Jake's house.

She sighed, it was pouring in Citysville & her body was cold & her clothes was damp. She pressed the doorbell it chimed and could be heard from miles away, he opened it, "Blossom?" he looked at her, concern filled his voice.

She hugged him tight, and told him she was wrong to leave, "Brick was just like you said, he doesn't care about me or anything else."

He cupped her chin and kissed her softly.

* * *

**Bubbles's POV**

I was glad to have our parents home, but it was strange they wanted to take us to school, it hit me that they were complete addicts when it came to fame, our parents were good people, but I don't think going to school in a limo is 'normal'.

"Can you drop us off fifty miles from the school," Buttercup suggested.

"Yeah, we don't mind walking to school, we could use the excercise." I added.

"Don't be silly girls, we'd love to meet your friends." Mom smiled.

"And this Boomer kid I heard about... is he going to the school by any chance?" Dad asked.

"Yes."

We stopped at the school and kids started to crowd around, "Did you... plan this?" Robin asked.

I saw a red carpet roll out and my mom opened the door, "Maybe." She winked at us, "Hello Townsville Arts!"

We were getting attention most of it unwanted attention, 'OMG! They're parents are so hawt.'

I was dragged out of the mayhem by my wonderful boyfriend Boomer, "You should be hiding."

"So should my brothers & idiot cousin, he pointed out. I looked over to my left in horror, Brick & Berserk were making out as well as Butch & Brute and Mitch & Princess. My sisters had a look on there faces as if they were just slapped.

"Is this Boomer?" I heard my dad ask.

I replied, "Be gentle."

"I would like for him to come to our house tomorrow at seven, nothing out of the blue just a small conversation," I saw a strange glint in my father's eyes.

"Yes sir."

I kissed his cheek and ran into the school, Buttercup and Robin were smashing lockers & Blossom was thinking about something, "I hate him, these fucking stupid games, he's so... ugh! I hate them." Buttercup groan, and was venting out her frustration on the locker.

"Who cares it's not like we're dating any of them." Blossom shrugged and eyed me.

Robin turned around and glared at her, "You know damn well why you no longer care, because Brick was using you. He didn't like you as much as he lead you to believe."

Blossom rubbed her temples and sighed, "It doesn't matter anyways, they did the same to all of us so..."

"We embraess them in front the entire school?" Buttercup looked at her with a small smile.

"Powerpuff Style!" They yelled.

"Bubbles, you don't have to if you don't want to." Robin smiled at me.

I shook my head, "But I want to."

The shrugged and walked out side, we hopped on top of the limo, "Oh boys~" Blossom called, she waved at them and motioned for them to come closer.

With they did, "Oh big mistake." Robin had a sly smirk plastered on her face.

_**"Acapella" by Karmin**_

_**[Chorus: Blossom]**_  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah [x2]**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy**_  
_**He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit & tie**_  
_**Mama always said "get a rich boyfriend,**_  
_**You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend"**_  
_**You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said**_  
_**Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread**_  
_**Mama always said "nice guys finish last,**_  
_**Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash"**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_  
_**Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be**_  
_**But no, he didn't do jack for me**_  
_**I want a bean with the beanstalk**_  
_**And if the magic ain't right, time to walk**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah**_

_**[Verse 2: Robin]**_  
_**Out on our first date, he took me gourmet**_  
_**We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy**_  
_**Daddy always said "let the gentleman pay,**_  
_**Never ever go Dutch at the buffet"**_  
_**I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk**_  
_**He put the saucy on it (Oops!) time to check my watch**_  
_**Daddy always said "money can't buy class,**_  
_**You don't wanna get stuck takin' out trash"**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_  
_**Ooh, and yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be**_  
_**Because he didn't do jack for me**_  
_**I want a bean with the beanstalk**_  
_**And if the magic ain't right, time to walk**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella**_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Watch me do it in falsetto**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Never mind, bring the beat back**_

_**[Chorus: Buttercup]**_  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah**_

"Oh wait, I'm just getting started." Buttercup poked Butch's chest.

**_"The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne_**

**_[Buttercup]_**

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho**  
**Hey hey ho**

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door**  
**Even though I told him yesterday and the day before**  
**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab**  
**And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad**

**Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?**  
**My Cinderella story scene?**  
**When do you think they'll finally see?**

**That you're not, not, not gonna get any better**  
**You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never**  
**Like it or not even though she's a lot like me**  
**We're not the same**

**And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle**  
**You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal**  
**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**  
**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Alright, alright**  
**Yeah**

**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand**  
**Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand**  
**I hate it when they go out and we stay in**  
**And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends**

**I found my hopes, I found my dreams**  
**My Cinderella story scene**  
**Now everybody's gonna see**

**That you're not, not, not gonna get any better**  
**You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never**  
**Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me**  
**We're not the same**

**And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle**  
**You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal**  
**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**  
**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Give me an A! Always give me what I want**  
**Give me a V! Be very very good to me**  
**R! Are you gonna treat me right?**  
**I! I can put up a fight**

**Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud**  
**Let me hear you scream loud**  
**One, two, three, four!**

**Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?**  
**My Cinderella story scene?**  
**When do you think they'll finally see?**

**That you're not, not, not gonna get any better**  
**You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never**  
**Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me**  
**We're not the same**

**And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle**  
**You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal**  
**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**  
**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho**  
**Hey hey ho**

**Hey hey hey**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**Hey hey hey**  
**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

The roar of applause and the boys faces were fun, Boomer knew it wasn't towards him so I was happy and worried about dinner.

They were each dragged away by their counterpart, I shook my head, this was going to be on hell of a day, I still have to talk to Bell & Kim.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I let him drag me away when we stopped, he was smiling, "Well, before you open your mouth why don't you hear this."

"No, I don't care." I turned the other way.

"So Ace, huh." He glared daggers into my back.

"I was going to break up with him... eventually." I muttered.

"I'll forget if you do, cause if Bubbles found out-"

"Deal," I hastily shook his hand, "Not one word."

"If you dump him."

I sighed, "Fine."

"Rawr."

I laughed at him, "Rawr."

* * *

**_A/N:_ Me and my old friends did this after fight, Rawr means I love you in dinosaur.**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Mitch darling, how's life?" I asked sarcastily.

He rolled his eyes, "I love you, always and forever."

He kissed my cheek, I blushed, "W-what the heck?"

"Remember that."

'Always and forever...'

"What?"

He walked away, "H-hey, what do you mean?"

"Always know someone loves you."

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Blossy, what the hell was that?" He snarled at me.

"I don't know. Why were you tonguing Berserk?" I retorted.

"The same reason you went to Citysville last night, you're dating our schools biggest rival, the quarterback. Jake Richardson."

I glared at him, "Were you spying on me?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you. You flew to Citysville, and saw everything." He spat.

"You kissed Berserk, twice." I pointed out.

He shook my shoulders, "We were_ just_ practicing, ask anyone!?"

"Oh."

"Now, you're going to hell." He crossed his arms.

"Why?"

He smirked viciously, "You'll see."

* * *

**Wow, I'm good.**

**Review.**


	15. Only the Beginning P2

_So it's Sugar, Spice, & Everything Nice._

Puffs: Yeah...

_Snips, Snails, & A Puppy Dog Tail._

Ruffs: Yo'

_Salt, Vinegar, & Everything Nasty._

Punks: Uh-huh...

_Dirty Rich_

Princess: And beautiful

_Apples._

Robin: Mhmm

_And Mitch Rocks?_

Mitch: Right.

_So I got them all?! Huh who knew._

All: She owns nothing but her wierdness.

_O.o So... read on_

* * *

**No POV**

"Is it done." She asked.

"Almost, Berserk."

"Jakie, are you sure about this?" She asked trying to be cute.

"Done." He smirked, he wrapped his hands around her waist, "Now... my payment."

"Mhmm," She smiled, but little did they know they had a witness to their crime spree he snapped a picture and he ran and ran, 'I have to find Blossom.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

"Bell, about Bliz-"

"You told him, why how could you-"

"No, no no... I wanted you to meet Kim she's in on the plan to and if all goes as planned you'll both have them back." I smiled at them both.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Hey BC, how's the play." Bunny asked her cousin Michael tagged along with her.

"Shit, we don't need practice, but I my life is shit," I placed my face in my hands.

He smirked at me, "Aw! Liltte Butters upset, do you wanna sucker?"

I glared at him, "Aw! Do you want fries with your knuckle sandwhich?"

"Thanks but I'll pass. If you were offering you then-"

"Shut up, Micheal!" Bunny slapped his arm.

"I was going to say maybe!" He muttered rubbing his sore arm.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll live probably."

"Sure you will," Bunny smirked, "You're needed out there, Princess."

"Do I look like I have my boobs out for the world to see?" I asked sarcastically.

"...Yes." I punched Micheal and he held his jaw in pain.

"You're needed outside..." Deedee stuck her head in and explained.

"I have good news, bad news, and great news!" Our teacher exclaimed.

"What is it?" Some idiot asked, everyone knows you never ask what is it.

"The good news is the punks will be performing today at lunch so be prepared, the great news is there is a major dance competition next friday, the bad news is so is the play." He concluded.

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, but you two must be here to do the play." He gave us a sympathetic look.

I growled at him, "...Fuck the play, 'cause I'm dancing friday."

"Wait next friday is Febuary the fourthtenth," Butch asked.

"Yeah, now that I think about it... yes it is." He shrugged, "Now places people... 1-2-3-4."

**_"Dance Again" J-Lo feat. Pitbull_**

**Dance, yes (RedOne)**  
**Love, next**  
**Dance, yes (J. Lo )**  
**Love, next**

**_[Pitbull:]_**  
**Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmer yam**  
**Shimmer yay**  
**I'm a ol' dirty dog all day**  
**No way Jose**  
**Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre**  
**You should check that out**  
**Maybe you ain't turn her out**  
**Maybe it's none of my business**  
**But for now work it out**  
**Let's get this, dale**

**_[J. Lo:]_**  
**Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside**  
**I find it so stupid**  
**So why should I hide**  
**That I love to make love to you baby**  
**(yeah make love to me)**  
**So many ways wanna touch you tonight**  
**I'm a big girl got no secrets this time**  
**Yeah I love to make love to you baby**  
**(yeah make love to me)**

**If this would be a perfect world**  
**We'd be together then**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**  
**Only got just one life this I've learned**  
**Who cares what they're gonna say**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**

_**[Buttecup:]**_  
**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**  
**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**

_**[Butch:]**_  
**Dance, yes**  
**Love, next**  
**Dance, yes**  
**Love, next**

_**[Buttercup:]**_

**Baby your fire is lighting me up**  
**The way that you move boy is reason enough**  
**That I love to make love to you baby**  
**(yeah make love to me)**  
**I can't behave**  
**Oh I want you so much**  
**Your lips taste like heaven**  
**So why should I stop?**  
**Yeah I love to make love to you baby**  
**(yeah make love to me)**

**If this would be a perfect world**  
**We'd be together then**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**  
**Only got just one life this I've learned**  
**Who cares what they're gonna say**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**

**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**  
**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**

**(Let's do it loud, and make it last)**  
**('cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)**  
**(Let's do it loud, and make it last)**  
**('cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)**

_**[Butch:]**_

**Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman**  
**Modern day Hugh Hef _[Hugh Hefner]_ (uh, yes)**  
**Playboy to the death (uh, yes)**  
**Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)**  
**Mami let me open your treasure chest**  
**Play dates, we play mates**  
**I'm the king snatching queens, checkmate**  
**What you think?**  
**It's a rumor**  
**I'm really out of this world**  
**Moon, luna**  
**Make woman comfortable**  
**Call me bloomer**  
**Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya**  
**But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'**  
**So ahead of myself**  
**Everyday's yesterday**  
**Want the recipe? it's real simple**  
**Little bit of Voli _[Voli Vodka]_, and she'll open sesame**

**Now dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)**  
**Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
**Dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)**  
**Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

_**[Buttercup:]**_

**If this would be a perfect world**  
**We'd be together then**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**  
**Only got just one life this I've learned**  
**Who cares what they're gonna say**  
**(let's do it do it do it)**

**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**  
**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again.**

"Perfect, nice singing by the way." He complimented us.

"...Whatever." We both glared at each other.

"Hey BC," I turned to face my old friend from dance.

"Griffin? It's been forever." I hugged him, I used to have a crush on him when I was nine, now I don't like anyone really, not even Ace anymore.

I saw Butch glaring at him, anyone except him.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"...In a perfect world, I would have never had to know what love and betrayal is, in a perfect world life is a dream everyone in a while you get a break called sleep only to be tossed back in..." I glared at the book, I ripped it and threw it away.

"Blossom?"

I looked down at a little boy who was tugging at me dress he looked four years old though, he had beautiful brown hair, tan skin, gold eyes, and a cute smile, "It's Stevie, remember Jake 'little' brother."

I smiled at him, "Be fourteen, please."

He sighed and transformed, his body was well toned and muscular, "Come on, we have to leave."

"Why?"

"We don't have time to explain, do you trust me?" He said with all seriousness, "Please."

I nodded my head and stared at the clock lunch was next period, "Yes."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I frowned 20 minutes 'til pizza day, just 20 minutes. I cursed myself for skipping breakfast, "Hi Jason."

He grabbed my wrist tight and took me to an empty hallway, he then placed a rough kiss on my lips, he smirked and pried my shirt off...

* * *

**A/N: Okay you'll hate me for this, no this isn't M...I think...**

* * *

"Robin, I want you only you now."

"Um now, I'm not like that find Princess she's in the classroom as we spe-" he slapped me.

"Ow! You idiot- what's that?" I looked at him worried.

He injected me, "It's only temporary, baby."

I gulped, 'What did I do?'

He pushed me up against the lockers, "M-m-mark, please y-you're hurting me." Tears fell lots, I sighed.

I realized that my legs were free and went for a desperate move, I kicked him were the sun don't shine, he fell to the ground in pain, I picked my shirt off the ground, "Told you, I ain't like that."

The bell rang and I walked to the cafeteria, I knew this was only the beginning though.

* * *

**Back to Bubbles' POV**

I squealed, it was lunch time, and time to start the plan, "You girls ready?" I asked Bell & Kim, who by the way were wearing my favorite clothes I gave to them, Bell was wearing a white strap-less dress that went to her knees & white flats.

Kim was wearing a neon green tank top that fully bared her midriff, denim skinny jeans, and white toms, "Oh yeah, we're ready."

"Kim, you're up." I whispered to her and gave her a thumbs up.

I went out of backstage and sat by the boys and my sisters, Boomer greeted me first, "Hi Bubbly."

I kissed his cheek, "I'm very happy today..."

I saw Buttercup and Butch gagging playfully, Blossom and Brick were sitting on opposite sides, Robin and Mitch were smiling at each other.

"Why it's just Monday?" he shrugged.

"Just watch."

_**"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne**_

_**[Kim:]**_

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

She pointed at Ron, he had messy honey blond hair and big brown eyes, "Did you have anything to do with this?" Boomer smirked at me.

"Maybe."

**_[Verse 1]_**  
**You're so fine**  
**I want you mine**  
**You're so delicious**  
**I think about you all the time**  
**You're so addictive**  
**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**  
**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**  
**And Hell Yeah**  
**I'm the motherfucking princess**  
**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

I saw Bonnie raging and attempting to drag Ron away from the stage, he wouldn't budge all his attention was on Kim, 'It's working!'

**_[Bridge:]_**  
**She's like so whatever**  
**You could do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

**_[Verse 2]_**  
**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**  
**And even when you look away I know you think of me**  
**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**  
**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**  
**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**  
**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!) **

She smiled at Ron and got off-stage.

**_[Bridge]_**  
**She's like so whatever**  
**You could do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other**  
**So when's it gonna sink in?**  
**She's so stupid**  
**What the hell were you thinking?!**  
**_[repeat]_**

He was so distracted by Kim, that Bonnie left not before throwing a tantrum, damn she was pissed off.

**_[Chorus x2]_**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**No way! No way!**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**  
**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey!**

We cheered for them, the were making out in the seat, which caused us to cheer louder, 'Now, it's only Bell.' She walked on stage with a pink blush spread across her face.

'It's now or never.'

**_"Daydreams" by Breanne Duren_**

**_[Bell]_**

**I never noticed how my heart beats out loud when I**  
**Think of you**  
**And I can't focus now**  
**Got my head up the clouds when I**  
**Think of you**

**My heart's so lost in all the chaos**  
**It's got me crazy**  
**With the spell you cast**  
**It all happened so fast**

**Goodbye, to loneliness**  
**And when I close my eyes**  
**You play like a movie in my mind**

**You are the star of my daydreams**  
**Everything you are is my reverie**  
**Can you feel my heart when you moving closer and closer**

**And you are the star of my daydreams**  
**Everything you are is my reverie**  
**Can you feel my heart when you moving closer and closer**

**Oh I think that we**  
**That we are meant to be**

I wanted to go up there and hug her over and over, she was dancing gracefully her eyes were on Bliz, some tears were sheaded by the girls in the cafe I saw Buttercup with tears welled up in her eyes too.

**Everything you do is so fresh and brand new that I**  
**Can't help**  
**This crush on you I want to be the breakthrough**  
**Kind of love to you**

**Sparks are flying like butterflies**  
**And I'm so high**  
**With the spell you cast**  
**It all happened so fast**  
**Goodbye to loneliness**

**And when I close my eyes**  
**You play like a movie in my mind**  
**And I want to rewind,**  
**Over and over a thousand times**

**You are the star of my daydreams**  
**Everything you are is my reverie**  
**Can you feel my heart when you moving closer and closer**

**Oh I think that we**  
**That we are meant to be**

**Oh I think that we**  
**That we are meant to be**

**Oh I think that we**  
**That we are meant to be**

**You are the star of my daydreams**  
**Everything you are is my reverie**  
**Can you feel my heart when you moving closer and closer**

**You are the star of my daydreams**  
**Everything you are is my reverie**  
**Can you feel my heart**

**Oh I think that we**

**That we are meant to be**  
**In my daydreams**

It ended with roar of applause and cheers, she walked over to Bliz and they were hugging, "I am a true Matchmaker."

Boomer smirked, "Yes, a beautiful matchmaker."

"Hey idiots!" Brute smirked viciously.

"We know how much you love the Utonium girls, but what do you really know about them?" Brat smirked, this grabbed people's attention.

"They've been lying to you this entire time!" Princess said, they were prancing around the stage.

Berserk came up with a file in her manicured hands, "You wanna know the truth? The truth is that they're..."

* * *

_**Oh please don't hate me, Cliffhanger once again.**_

_Punks: Haha Bitches ;P._

_Puffs: TT^TT_

_Buttercup: I don't lose to whores TT^TT_

_Ruffs: Uh, What's going on here?_

_**The more reviews the faster the chapter comes...**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Unhappiness

Hi! Guess what?

Bubbles: What?

I own nothing, read and find out...

Buttercup: P.S. I had no say in this, it's her fault so don't hate me for this.

* * *

_Betrayal is the only truth that sticks..._

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"They are the Powerpuff whores," I gritted my teeth, "Not only did the leave the town in our time of need, they did a little porn while they were gone."

Butch started shaking my shoulders, "You didn't even tell me!?"

I pushed him off me, they continued this shocked everyone, "They kill over 50 families!"

"Damn, porn and murder who knew."

I glared at them & bit my tongue, Blossom was banging her head on the table, Bubbles was crying, Robin was speechless, & I was pissed I flew up there to give them what they needed an ass-kicking, but Butch grabbed my hand, "Did you?"

The boys were glaring at my sisters, people looked at us like we were monsters, I gritted my teeth more, I hate this school, I hate everyone here they don't know what we had to do, they don't anything.

My eye started to twitch, I kicked him in the face and flew to Brute and the rest of them, she placed a belt on my hips, and I was in a tight lime green jump suit that showed off my features, you know boobs, ass, etc...

"I remember that, it was four girls who killed people in there sleep..." I saw Bunny's eyes were filled with terror and anger.

My sisters came up too, they took the belts and placed them on, they had on the same jumpsuits but in their own color, I couldn't take it anymore, I was pissed, sad, and a million other emotions & it didn't help that the boys had to walk up on stage, "Did you really do those things?"

I nodded my head, the students, teachers, and everyone gasped.

"Maybe they are what we said stupid, pathetic, whores." Berserk with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe they are..." Brick trailed off and eyed us suspiciously.

"You didn't even finish the list... we were raped and beaten, if that matters to anyone." Blossom pointed out, "We made mistakes that will haunt us every night, we had no choice. Sometimes we didn't eat for months, or even-"

"It doesn't matter, you killed someone-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" Blossom interrupted Brick, "You don't even know what happened you fucking idiot!"

Tears finally came I wasn't even trying to hold them back, "I-I don't care w-what you idiots think, you d-don't think at all. I did what I did to survive, and I have many regrets for but... WHAT DO YOU CARE! I DID WHAT I NEEDED TO DO TO PROTECT MY FAMILY... an if that doesn't mean anything to you then, fine."

Bubbles sighed, "When we were 5 ten years ago we made a promise, no matter the risk family was first. Not idiots." She glared at the boys mainly Boomer who I could tell did something, "Especially idiots who think the know everything fucking goddamn thing and b-break your h-heart before hearing your side of the story!" I could tell she was desperately trying to keep her tears back I wouldn't blame her for crying.

Robin frowned, "I didn't ask to fall in love many times only to be yelled at or beaten," She glared at Mark in the crowd then Mitch, "And not a rock star either."

"We just wanted a fresh start not to be judged and treated with hatred, we've been nothing but kind to you guys, I don't blame you guys for hating us actually." Blossom said, "I just wanted my parents back. I didn't care that lost my childhood I just wanted my mom and dad back."

Some guys in black suits came and hand cuffed us, "You're under arrest for the murder of hundreds of families."

"WE QUIT!" We yelled, and all those faces of hurt and anger turned into sadness & regret, but we didn't care it didn't matter, nothing matters anymore.

* * *

_**No POV**_

_Two days later they were bailed out by their parent, they knew everything the girls past and all, and it didn't affect them, the girls choose a different road..._

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

We went our separate ways and stayed in our rooms, what was the point in leave? To get discovered again?

Jake and her were through, Brick and her were through._ I don't want a man, I can handle myself, _her sisters opened her door and entered with smiles, "Um? You're scaring me."

They blind-folded me and started to do my hair, (They cut it...), "Ta-da." Bubbles cooed, "Fabulous!" **[A/N: The link is tophaircutshairstyles. blogspot 2010/ 01/ scene-hairstyles-any-knds-pictues. html]**

I glared at hem, "You cut it?"

"Nah, we ate?" She rolled her eyes, "Were all doing it so now its Bubbles turn."

"Oh, make goreous!" She squealed ad we placed the blind fold on her.

_**10-15 minutes later...**_

[Looked like glambistro wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/ 06/ lindsay-lohan-curly-side-ponytail-blonde. jpg]

"Ah! I love it." She gave us the world's tightest hug.

"Air." Robin gasped, she let go and blushed embarressed.

"Now Buttercup..."

"Cut it I wanted a hair cut anyways."

We blindfolded her.

**_10-15 minutes later..._**

**[Looked like this, google it Cute+ Short+ Angled+ Bob+ Black+ Haircuts+ for+ 2010. jpg (320×320)]**

"Not bad it could have been shorter though."

"Well we could make you bald?" Robin suggested.

"Nevermind, it your turn Robby."

We blindfolded her.

**_10-15 minutes later..._**

**[Looked like this, google it lindsay-lohan-wavy-hair-hairstyles. jpg (300×425)]**

"Nice, now Blossom, don't freak out but... Mom invited the Rowdyruff Boys for an interview and they're downstairs..." Robin smiled, I glanced at Bubbles who stopped smiling, and Buttercup who was now mad.

"And were her assistants," Bubbles sighed.

I smirked, "Okay, then lets assist her."

"First confession time, I saw Mark and he tried to kill me, I hit where the sun don't shine and he will come to kill us all soon, and... I forgave Mitch" Robin sighed.

"I dated Ace for almost two years, then we broke up the day we got arrested, I forgave Butch but I want to piss him off one last time." She smirked.

"I forgive Boomer, we broke up through text, and I forgive you Buttercup." Bubbles hugged Buttercup.

"I dated some creep in Citysville we broke up, I will never forgive Brick, and I hope he rots in hell." I finished.

"Ok, confessions are over so get changed and let's piss off the boys one last time." Buttercup said.

I put on a red cap, put my hair in a low pony tail, put on a white tank top, a red button up shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and red converse.

Bubbles put on a blue & black basketball jersey, cargo shorts, and blue nikes.

Robin put on a purple t-shirt, white thighs, and purple flats.

Buttercup was wearing a green bandana, a white tank top, some baggy black jeans, and green nikes, "Let's do what boys do."

We were waiting for mom to leave and it was about ten minutes when she did we stepped down and they were surprised to see us, "Ladies it time we took a stand."

**"Miss Movin' On" by Fifth Harmony**

**_[Blossom]_**  
**I'm breakin' down**  
**Gonna start from scratch**  
**Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch**  
**My lips are saying goodbye**  
**My eyes are finally dry**

I glared at him, he avoided my eyes, _I'll always hate you for what you said._

**_[Buttercup]_**  
**I'm not the way that I used to be**  
**I took the record off repeat**  
**It killed me but I survived**  
**And now I'm coming alive**

She had a small smile on her face except she was looking at Butch the entire time.

**_[Blossom]_**  
**I'll never be that girl again**  
**No oh oh _[x2]_**

**_[Bubbles]_**  
**My innocence is wearin' thin**  
**But my heart is growing strong**  
**So call me, call me, call me**

**_[All]_**  
**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**

**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**

_**[Blossom]**_

**I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)**  
**I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)**  
**I was such a good girl**  
**So fragile but no more**

**_[Robin]_**  
**I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)**  
**My whole world was electrified (electrified)**  
**Now I'm no longer afraid**  
**It's Independence Day (Independence Day)**

Her eyes were so full of joy, and happiness, she was leading us in a routine we did a while back.

**_[Blossom]_**  
**I'll never be that girl again**  
**No oh oh _[x2]_**

**_[Bubbles]_**  
**My innocence is wearin' thin**  
**But my heart is growing strong**  
**So call me, call me, call me**

**_[All]_**  
**Miss movin' on**

**Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)**  
**I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)**  
**Is gonna be enough**

**_[Blossom]_**  
**I'll never be that girl again**  
**No oh oh**  
**I'll never be that girl again**  
**Oh oh oh**

**_[Bubbles]_**  
**My innocence is wearin' thin**  
**But my heart is growing strong**  
**So call me, call me, call me**

She smiled brightly it was the same way she was smiling when she was with Boomer.

**_[All]_**  
**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh **

**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**

**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**

**Miss movin' on**  
**Oh oh oh**

**Yeah, I'm movin' on**

"Oh girls, you finally got out of your rooms, I was just interviewing your friends." She smiled at us.

"Uh-huh."

"Would you like to stay?"

"Yes/No."

They said yes, I said no, "I just want to be alone now."

I went into my room and locked the door, I said what I wanted to say but why was I so unhappy?

* * *

**I love that song so I put it in there! I the links not working let me know. And By The Way, Blossom's is the red one just so you know... Review.**


	17. Best Day Everish?

**So you're probably wondering when the OCs are coming in, I say this chapter...**

Brick: You_ would_ make me the bad guy.

_You kinda are..._

Butch: Yeah, you are.

Brick: Fine.

_I own nothing, if I did... hmm I don't know yet..._

* * *

**No POV**

"So, Blossom... are we?"

"Yeah, I'm not little idiots control my life anymore." She shrugged.

They stared at each other indifferently, "Um... really, it's been ?"

"Yes."

They shrugged and flew above the school & stopped above the clouds, "It now or never."

They flew down in front of the school and walked in and were happily greeted by Ariane who was busy talking to Mishora & Blair, "Hey BC. What's up?"

"Um, why aren't you guys ya' now trying to kill us?" Buttercup asked slighty creeped out.

They laughed, "The school got spilt up into two sides, Welcome to the puff territory."

"Oh damn, this school got fucked up." Robin cheered.

"Great..." Blossom rolled her eyes, "So where's-"

"Brick is on punk territory for now at least," Ariane answered.

Blossom frowned, "I was going to say drama hall."

"That is punk territory."

"You people are really screwed up," She mumbled, mostly because of Brick.

She walked away from her sisters and hit a certain someone who doesn't need to be named, "I'm so sorr- Oh it's just you, then I have not a damn thing to be sorry about." She spat in his face.

"Great, princess." He rolled his eyes and frowned, "I didn't mean what I said."

They finally got back on their feet, "Like you ever mean something you say."

"I'm sorry, why can't you stop obsessing over it." He said.

She scoffed, "So, you want me to forget everything? Fine."

"What the hell are you talking about now? I'm sorry that you take thing too seriously, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry that we ever meant." He snapped at her, "All you've done ever since I've meant you is bitch and moan, it's fucking stupid to obsess over a fucking promise made by 5 year olds, who had no idea what the hell the were talking about."

She felt the same way as if he made kissed Berserk only million times worse, but put on a brave face and kept her head high, "Fine then."

"Look

She didn't know what else to say to him, she walked away. He had broke her heart twice, she had wanted her fairy tale ending, which was stupid of her but she felt drawn to him, as if he was perfect for her.

She couldn't let go of him, but maybe it was too long forgotten...

**"Who Owns My Heart" by Miley Cyrus**

**R-O-C-K**  
**Mafia**

**_[Blossom:]_**

**Creation shows me what to do**  
**I'm dancing on the floor with you**  
**And when you touch my hand**  
**I go crazy**  
**Yeah**

**The music tells me what to feel**  
**I like you now, but is it real?**  
**By the time we say goodnight**  
**I'll know if this is right**

**And I feel you**  
**Comin through my veins**  
**Am I into you?**  
**Or is the music to blame?**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love?**  
**Or is it art?**  
**Cause the way you got your body movin's**  
**Got me confused**  
**I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**  
**(Oh)**  
**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love?**  
**Or is it art?**  
**Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe**  
**That we're a masterpiece**  
**But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark**  
**Who owns my heart?**

_**[Verse 2: Blossom]**_

**The room is full but all I see is**  
**The way your eyes just blaze through me**  
**Like fire in the dark**  
**We're like living art**

**And it hits me**  
**Like a tidal wave**  
**Are you feelin me?**  
**Or is the music to blame?**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love?**  
**Or is it art?**  
**Cause the way you got your body movin's**  
**Got me confused**  
**I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**  
**(Oh)**  
**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love?**  
**Or is it art?**  
**Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe**  
**That we're a masterpiece**  
**But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark**  
**Who owns my heart?**

**The room is full but all I see is**  
**The way your eyes just blaze through me**  
**Like fire in the dark**  
**We're like living art**

**And it hits me**  
**Like a tidal wave**  
**Are you feelin me?**  
**Or is the music to blame?**

_**[Blossom]**_

**And it hits me**  
**Like a tidal wave**  
**Are you feelin me?**  
**Or is the music to blame?**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love?**  
**Or is it art?**  
**Cause the way you got your body movin's**  
**Got me confused**  
**I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**  
**(Oh)**  
**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love?**  
**Or is it art?**  
**Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe**  
**That we're a masterpiece**  
**But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark**  
**Who owns my heart?**

**Who owns my heart?**  
**Who owns my heart?**  
**Heart, heart, heart, heart...**

* * *

_**With Buttercup...**_

"Butch?"

"I'm sorry, I really am it just that-"

She slapped him, "Oh come on, shut up and hug me... Like friends do idiot!"

She blushed bright red when he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry, it's just that I didn't know you did that, I'd love for you to do some for me but-"

She kissed him, "You talk too much, prev... And I love you for that... I love you, I'm not afraid to tell you how I feel anymore."

He blushed a bright red, "I love you too. I didn't like seeing you cry, it hurt me that I made you cry and I wish I didn't do any of that. I want to make you smile, giggle, & blush. You're hot when you're mad at me."

She giggled, "I hate that you love you so much."

"You're beautiful to me."

"I'm not beautiful, I'm just like any other girl you know... No, forget what I said, I'm average." She shrugged.

"No, you're an angel."

"No, average."

"You keep me up at night just thinking about you. When I see your smile, I never want you to leave my side. I sound like a sap, don't I."

She smiled & kissed him with love & lust, "I think it's nice, better than prevy you."

He rolled his eyes, "I want to see you strip too."

She glared at him, "You're killing it."

**"Don't Run Away" Tyler James Williams ****feat. IM5**

_**[Butch:]**_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Her beauty's crazy.**  
**I watch her from the crowd.**  
**Her voice is so amazing.**  
**She make her momma proud.**  
**I tried to send her flowers,**  
**But she has no address**  
**Her home is in my heart.**  
**It's like she never left.**

**This is more than a crush,**  
**More than a like, like**  
**More than a love,**  
**Baby I'm a make you mine,**  
**And I ain't giving up**  
**_[x2]_**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away from the truth**  
**'Cause I'm not giving up on you**  
**_[x2]_**

**Shawty you got fire**  
**But I'm preaching to the choir**  
**I know you know**  
**The whole world is watching you, so**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away from the truth**  
**'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

**Uh, they say true love is blind**  
**That real romance is timeless**  
**You're like my favorite movie**  
**Play it don't rewind it**  
**'Cause baby you're the finest**  
**Your love I'm gonna find it**  
**And when I do, I'll run away with you**  
**Somewhere where they can't find us**

**This is more than a crush**  
**More than a like like**  
**More than a love**  
**Baby I'm a make you mine**  
**And I ain't giving up**  
**_[x2]_**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away from the truth**  
**'Cause I'm not giving up on you**  
**_[x2]_**

**Shawty you got fire**  
**But I'm preaching to the choir**  
**I know you know**  
**The whole world is watching you, so**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away from the truth**  
**'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

**Normally I couldn't turn your head**  
**That's why I had to write this instead**  
**Let's be friends, start out slow**  
**Get to know you beyond your glow**  
**You're more than meets the eye**  
**Girl you pterodactyl fly**  
**Way back when you knew my name**  
**Now the truth is what I claim**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away from the truth**  
**'Cause I'm not giving up on you**  
**_[x2]_**

**Shawty you got fire**  
**But I'm preaching to the choir**  
**I know you know**  
**The whole world is watching you, so**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away from the truth**  
**'Cause I'm not giving up on you**

"Will you be my girlfriend, Butterbabe," You could tell that he meant it from all the blush on his face.

She blushed so red her face was the color of Brick's cap, she used her hands to cover up her burning red face, "Yes, only because I love you. Not Ace, you Bitch.

"Aw! You're blushing." He smirked victoriously.

"Shut up! I've been way too girly today." She muttered.

* * *

_**With Robin...**_

"Ugh." She groaned.

She was busy eating chocolates in the tech lab, since no one was there.

"Mhmm, caramel..."

"Can I have one?" Some girl asked she was very attractive, no homo, she nodded her head at her friend.

"Hey Ellie." She grinned at her.

She ate the chocolate fast, "Hey Robbie!"

She stuck her tongue out at her, "Do you know where Mitch is?"

"Punk territory." She shrugged and frowned slightly, "He said he has some _'unfinished business'_ to take care of."

"Or... he wants to fuck Princess one last time."

They shuddered, "You think wrong, Dani!"

She laughed at her, "So do you!?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Her brother Daniel asked, who Robin thought of as was cute but not as hot as Mitch.

She frowned at him, "No, want some?"

She shook the box of chocolates, he shrugged and took one, "Mitch is coming here, I passed by him on my way here."

"...You couldn't tell me before?"

He shrugged once more, "You never asked, did you?"

"Hi, Robin."

"Sup." She said no glancing at his shirtless body & fighting her blush.

"Can I talk to you... Alone." He stared at the twins, they shrugged and left the room.

"What's up?"

"I heard you guys." He said and propped himself on the table.

"About what?" She said, she knew because she saw him peeping.

"You said you forgive me."

"Nah, I don't I said it cause my sisters did, other than that no."

He groaned, "WHY!"

She cracked up laughing, "Are you five!?"

"What's so funny?"

"Y-you!" She fell off the table from laughing so hard.

He took the oppertunity to pin her to the floor, she hadn't noticed it yet. Until he kissed her, she was shocked at first but then kissed back.

* * *

**_With Bubbles..._**

She painted and painted, she was in the art room which was calm considering no one was there yet.

She painted Boomer & her as little kids then sighed, "Oh Boomie, why did it end that way, why did it have to end?"

She realized who stupid she looked and giggled, she gently placed the painting down to the side.

And painted her and Buttercup, she wondered why she couldn't be like Buttercup, _'She so strong and independent. Why can't I do that?'_

'She'd never cry over a boy, or need a boy for anything...'

She looked at the Boomer painting, she ripped it until it was nothing but tiny bits of paper.

And started another painting, as an independent girl on her own.

_**"Roar" by Katy Perry**_

_**[Bubbles]**_

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**  
**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**  
**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**  
**I guess that I forgot I had a choice**  
**I let you push me past the breaking point**  
**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

She had paint all over her white dress but she didn't care she continued and she was barely getting started.

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**  
**Already brushing off the dust**  
**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**  
**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**  
**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**  
**Get ready cause I've had enough**  
**I see it all, I see it now**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**  
**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Louder, louder than a lion**  
**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar**

**Now I'm floating like a butterfly**  
**Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes**  
**I went from zero, to my own hero**

She had a tiger on there because she loved animals and tigers meant something to her.

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**  
**Already brushing off the dust**  
**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**  
**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**  
**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**  
**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**  
**I see it all, I see it now**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**  
**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Louder, louder than a lion**  
**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You'll hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar...**

**Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or**

She was sitting on a throne covered in leaves and branches and an orange tiger by her side.

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**  
**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Louder, louder than a lion**  
**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You'll hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar...**

She finished her painting and it was of her and a tiger, she was in the forest and had the same smirk on her face as the painting, "To independence."

* * *

**In the cafeteria...**

The girls were on their side of the cafeteria, the punks on theirs each glaring at each other, the boys didn't care for sides and with the play being 5 days away things were still awful for most of them.

"Those whores again, don't they know half the school hates them?" Brat said loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Those girls again, we are in public and they still don't know how to dress!" Robin yelled loud and clear.

"Guess there just mad because the boys found ladies who weren't digging for gold." Buttercup smirked and sipped the soda.

"You bitches want to go!" Brute threatened them, they shrugged.

"We don't get paid enough for this." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

They all stood up at the edge of there sides and the punks had an army of Bonnie, Mishora, and some others who were on there side.

The girls had Kim, Blair, Danielle, Daniel, Bell, and others. Their own army.

"Let go!"

**_"Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young_**

**[Berserk]**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**[Brat]**

**Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty**

**[Brute]**

**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**

******[All]**

**Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me**

They crossed their arms and had smirks the girls sat done and yawn, which inraged them more.

**[Berserk]**

**I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like**

**[Brat]**

**I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize**

**[Brute]**

**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy**

**Would afraid you to turn out to be like**

**[Berserk]**

**I may seem unapproachable**

******[Brat]**

**But that is only for the boys who don't have**

**[Brute]**

**The right approach whose ride**

**Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll**

**[All]**

**People think it's intimidating**

**When a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls**

**Like staying home and being innocent**

They glared at the girls who were for the first time actually more interested in the crappy lunch food.

**[Berserk]**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**[Brat]**

**Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty**

**[Brute]**

**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**

**[All]**

**Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me**

**[Berserk]**

**My mouth never takes a holiday**

**[Brat]**

**I always shock with the things I say**

**[Brute]**

**I was always the kid in school**

**Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late**

**[Berserk]**

**And when it comes to the guys**

**[Brat]**

**I'd lay I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that**

**[Brute]**

**I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy**

**[All]**

**People think its intimidating**

**When a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls**

**Like staying home and being innocent**

**[Berserk]**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**[Brat]**

**Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty**

**[Brute]**

**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**

**Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me**

**[Berserk]**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**[Brat]**

**Naughty, naughty, naughty**

**[Brute]**

**Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me**

**[Berserk]**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**[Brat]**

**Naughty, naughty, naughty**

**[Brute]**

**Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me**

**[All]**

**People think it's intimidating**

**When a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls**

**Like staying home and being innocent**

**[Berserk]**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**[Brat]**

**Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty**

**[Brute]**

**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**

**[All]**

**Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me**

**[Berserk]**

**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty**

**[Brat]**

**Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money**

**[Brute]**

**I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty**

**[All]**

**Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me**

They were all dancing in together and were starting to get tired, like the girls who were half awake.

**[Berserk]**

**I pick my skirts to be sexy**

**[Brat]**

**Just like my thoughts a bit naughty**

**[Brute]**

**When I'm out with my girls bitchy**

**[All]**

**Can't change I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me**

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Berserk yelled at them.

"Lame, let's show you how to do it!" Blossom yawned then smirked.

_**"Wings" by Little Mix**_

**[All]**  
**Mamma told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And if they give you shh... **  
**Then they can walk on by**

**[Blossom]**  
**My feet, feet can't touch the ground**  
**And I can't hear a sound**  
**But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah**

She pushed Berserk out of her face and scoffed.

**[Robin]**  
**Walk, walk on over there**  
**'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

She flipped Princess off and smiled and danced away.

**[All]**  
**Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**Keep talking, all I know is**

**(Chorus)**  
**Mamma told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cos wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**'Huh huh'... **

**[Bubbles]**  
**I'm firing up on that runway**  
**I know we're gonna get there someday**  
**But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

She was dancing with a big smile on her face, and Brat glared at her, she mouthed the words 'Bitch' and Bubbles flipped her off.

**[Buttercup]**  
**Talk, talk turns into air**  
**And I don't even care, oh yeah**

She winked at Butch, who smirked at her, she pushed Brute further back to her side.

**[All]  
****Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**  
**Keep talking, all I know is **

**Mamma told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cos wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**You better keep on walking**  
**I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd**  
**You better keep on walking**  
**I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd**

**[All]**  
**Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**

**[Robin + Bubbles]**  
**They're just like water off my wings**

**[All]**

**Mamma told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cos wings are made to fly**

Everyone crowded around them and started to dance with them, they were all having fun.

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly...**

"Oh, bye bitches." They high-fived each other with victorious smile on their faces.

* * *

**Last chapter wasn't good I know that so to make up for it I made this one longer than usual. **

**Review please.**


	18. Important: Rewrite?

**I think I should rewrite the story, if I rewrite it's going to sound different or I'll continue, I'm not sure yet... what do you guys think?**

Boys: Yes!

Brick: We're not the bad guys of the story!

**Eh, you are though** _*Shrugs*_

Boys: Not.

Girls: No!

Punks: _*Shrugs*_ Don't really care...

**I made lots of errors on the story but it's almost over, if I don't rewrite it, I'll just continue from where I left off, part of me think I should redo it, the other says not to.**

**Plus someone said something that kinda pissed me off about the story, one of my old ex-friends... that really hurt too.**

**What do you think I should do?**


	19. Marilyn Monroe

_I'm not starting over, but I am hiding from that girl who told me to stop writing._

Blossom: Why?

_She is the popular girl who has her own team of bitches to make my life horrible. They call themselves the Bitch Girl._

Bubbles: Poor you.

_Don't say that._

Bubbles: Why?

_Because I don't like that!_

Buttercup: This chapter is about the boys and Blossom drama. ***Rolls her eyes***

Robin: She doesn't own anything except her OCs & her stupid fear.

_It's not stupid, if your parents invited barbies from hell to your house how would you feel!?_

Girls: ***Rolls eyes***

Ariane: Let the magic begin. **Second song goes to lolgurl43**

* * *

**At the Ruffs Mansion**

"Guys! Come out here and stop being so fucking depressing!" Butch yelled behind the door.

"Move on already!" Mitch yelled because they were tired of hearing that stupid depressing song over and over and over.

Ariane in her four-year old form was also tired of them being so depressed, and went into her room with a plan.

"That's it!" Butch broke the door down only to see them, no not crying, sitting there like a bunch of idiots.

"Boomer, shut the fuck up even you knew that it was time to move on." Brick gripped at Boomer who was in his bed with a pillow on his face.

"Don't be mad that she started to hate you." Brick shrugged.

Boomer's face began to twist with anger.

"Boomer."

Silence.

"Boomer?"

Silence.

"Boom."

"Idiot, stop crying you're acting like a pus-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He hissed at his oldest brother.

"What the hell did you just say?" Brick glared at his little brother who dared to step out of line, but something in Boomer snapped. This was a side of Boomer that they never saw before.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I've been listen to you all day putting down Bubbles. And for what? Why the fuck am I the you picking on? What the fuck did I ever do to you?" He glared at his brother and continued to stand his ground.

"I haven't done a damn thing to that piece of shit you call Bub-"

He slapped him, and he was going to fight him but he realized what he had done, and had a small smirk, "Maybe now, you'll stop messing with me."

Everyone was so shocked to see this Boomer, except Boomer. He had supressed all these feelings for years and they finally came out.

"None of them matter."

Boomer sighed, "Brick, shut up."

Butch raised his brow, "You're saying that because Blossom hates you."

"No, I'm-"

Mitch entered the conversation as well, "Yeah, you are instead of being a pussy, you're pissing of Boomer and freaking everyone out."

"No-"

"Yes, you are. And deep in your stupid ass head you love her, but you're too high and mighty to tell her." Ariane said, now as 14-year-old girl.

She grabbed his phone and scrolled through his text messages and stopped at the one from Blossom, it said 'In a perfect world we would have never meet. I hate you.'

"Oh, I get it." She nodded her head and tossed him back his phone "Change you stink. And meet me in 15 minutes in the park by the huge fountain."

He stared her funny, she smiled at him, "Trust me."

The remaining boys left the room and stayed in the living room, "You change too, I need your help too."

They groaned and went to their rooms to change.

**15 minutes later...**

"Assholes."

They turned to see her dressed in a grey tank top, denim skinny jeans, and red boots, "Call me _Marcy_."

"Okay, Ariane why the hell are we here?" Brick asked her.

"_Marcy_."

"_Marcy_, why the hell are we here."

"Why aren't you here?" She pointed at Buttercup and Robin on one side of her and Bubbles & Blossom, who crossed her arms and glared at Bubbles, "You said we were-"

"I lied." She smiled at Boomer, who was smiling at back.

"Butterbabe, come here." Butch ordered her.

She glared at him, "Who the fuck do you think I am."

He shrugged and picked her up and kissed her tenderly, "H-hey put me down."

Mitch and Robin were playing in the fountain.

Bubbles and Boomer were making out underneath a large oak tree.

"Never."

"Gonna."

"Happen."

She glared at her, and sighed, 'Baby steps, baby steps.'

"Okay, then you two obviously you two hate each other."

"...Yes."

"And none of you will tell me why?"

"Nope."

"Be brave & tell each other how you feel."

"No."

_**"Brave" by Sara Bareilles**_

_**[Ariane]**_

**You can be amazing**  
**You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**  
**You can be the outcast**  
**Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**  
**Or you can start speaking up**

She smiled at them both, they continued to glared at each other, she sighed.

**Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**  
**When they settle 'neath your skin**  
**Kept on the inside and no sunlight**  
**Sometimes a shadow wins**  
**But I wonder what would happen if you**

She bounced into the air and pointed towards the blues, who were blushing at each other, with smiles.

**Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I wanna see you be brave**

_**[Ariane]**_

**Everybody's been there,**  
**Everybody's been stared down by the enemy**  
**Fallen for the fear**  
**And done some disappearing,**  
**Bow down to the mighty**  
**Don't run, stop holding your tongue**

She saw that they weren't glaring at each other but were looking at each other either. 'Progress, none what so ever.'

**Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**  
**Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**  
**Show me how big your brave is**

**Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

She pointed at the Purples who were, despite being completely soaked, were hugging and whispering sweet nothing to each other

**And since your history of silence**  
**Won't do you any good,**  
**Did you think it would?**  
**Let your words be anything but empty**  
**Why don't you tell them the truth?**

She pointed to the Greens, Buttercup was pinned to the floor and she kissed him.

**Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

She pushed them together and they blushed, 'Yes!'

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I wanna see you be brave**

She was dancing with the Blues & Purples.

**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**See you be brave**

Then the Greens joined in.

_**[Girls]**_

**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**

"Let's leave them alone to talk." Ariane said and they all went behind a bush.

"Blossom, look I didn't mean what I said it's just that... I'm sorry for everything."

"Um, Brick?"

"I'm really sorry, I love you, and I don't want to fight you anymore."

_**"Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars**_

_**[Brick]**_

**Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**

**_[Verse 1:]_**  
**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**  
**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**  
**Her hair, her hair**  
**Falls perfectly without her trying**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**  
**Yeahh**

**I know, I know**  
**When I compliment her she won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so**  
**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**  
**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "**  
**I say**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**When I see your face (face face...)**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile (smile smile...)**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**Yeah**

**_[Verse 2:]_**  
**Her lips, her lips**  
**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh**  
**She hates but I think it's so sexy**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**  
**I'd never ask you to change**  
**If perfect's what you're searching for**  
**Then just stay the same**  
**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**  
**You know I'll say**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**When I see your face (face face...)**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile (smile smile...)**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**

**The way you are**  
**The way you are**  
**Girl you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**Yeah**

"Brick, I'm sorry." She smiled apoligetically.

**"Marilyn Monroe" by Nicki Minaj**

_**[Blossom:]**_

**I can be selfish**  
**Yeah, so impatient**  
**Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe**  
**I'm insecure, yeah, I make mistakes**  
**Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road**

She stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

**I can get low, I can get low**  
**Don't know which way is up**  
**Yeah, I can get high, I can get high**  
**Like I could never come down**

**Call it a curse**  
**Or just call me blessed**  
**If you can't handle my worst**  
**You ain't getting my best**  
**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?**  
**Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**

It started to drizzle and her smile faded she was crying a little bit but it was hard to tell.

**It's like all the good things**  
**They fall apart like…**  
**Like Marilyn Monroe**

**Truth is we mess up**  
**'Til we get it right**  
**I don't want to end up losing my soul**

She backed away from him, he grabbed her hand and sighed.

**I can get low, I can get low**  
**Don't know which way is up**  
**Yeah, I can get high, I can get high**  
**Like I could never come down**

**Call it a curse**  
**Or just call me blessed**  
**If you can't handle my worst**  
**You ain't getting my best**  
**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?**  
**Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt**

**Take me or leave me**  
**I'll never be perfect**  
**Believe me I'm worth it**  
**So take me or leave me**  
**(So take me or leave me)**  
**So take me or leave me**  
**(So take me or leave me)**

**Call it a curse or just call**  
**Me blessed if you can't handle**  
**My worst you ain't getting my best**  
**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt felt, felt?**  
**Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt**

**Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt?**  
**must be how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt (x2)**

"Blossom, no. I'm not letting you go again, please."

She pulled her hand away from his, "As much as I'd want to believe you, I-I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you anymore. If there is no trust there is no real love is there."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Sorry means nothing. You said the promise was stupid and for idiot. I-I don't... I just can't."

She flew away all that was left was her pink streak.

"Are you-" Butch placed his hand over Ariane's mouth.

* * *

_I did Brick so wrong didn't I?_

Everyone: Yes!

Ariane: Are you fucking kidding me?! When I see the pink-eyed bitch I'll ***Gets mouth covered by Butch***

All:** o.O**

_Okay, then the next chapter or the one after is the play, which will have a surprising ending._

Punks: We're coming back people ;p

Review, I'm going to hide... Oh no there here ***Runs away***


	20. Pre-Play Drama

_No comments..._

Ariane: I hate that mother fucking bitch, I worked hard to do that, and she just ruined it.

_You have anger issues._

Ariane: I hate that fucking pink bitch. I want to see her do shit like that one more time.

Butch: ...We're leaving ***Grabs Ariane***

_I'm starting the play this chapter, this will be long. I want to do all of it this chapter. And there aren't many chapters left. And I change the name of the play to..._

Bubbles: The Kiss of Life

_Yeah, that Boomer._

Boomer: She started a poll for if there should be a sequel. Take it please.

_Take it, Very Important Poll or VIP. Buttercup._

Buttercup: She owns nothing-

Brat: ***Interrupts*** Except her OC's & the very perverted play.

Buttercup: I dare your ass to try an interrupt me ever again! ***Pissed***

Brat: **(n_nU )** Okay.

* * *

**No POV**

"Brick?"

"Fuck it, he is never coming out."

"TURN THAT DEPRESSING SHIT OFF!"

"Brick, you've been in there for days... please come out it's time for school and it the 14th, please."

"Brick, you're really pissing us off with that depressing bull crap playing."

"Dude, we're leaving you coming?"

"Yeah."

They stared at him funny, "Um, tattoos aren't allowed in school?"

He smirked, "Said the guy with a backpack full of pot."

Butch frowned, "No one need to know that."

Boomer smiled at them, "Glad to see you are back."

Mitch stared at them funny, "Uh... Who did you get?"

Ariane watched them slowly and gasped, "YOU BROUGHT THAT PSYCHO BITCH DIDN'T YOU?!"

He grinned darkly, "So? _Berserk_ isn't psycho."

She sighed, 'If only you knew.'

The guys patted him on the back giving him some congrats, she rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the phone and dialed a number, "Everything is in place,_ father_."

_"Excellent."_

* * *

**TIME SKIP PLAY TIME!**

**Blossom POV**

I sighed, my parents were in the crowd and I knew they would kill her & Buttercup after this.

"PLACES PEOPLE, MAKE ME PROUD. NOT LIKELY THOUGH." Butch yelled his _'thoughtful'_ encouragement to them. He was wearing a black suit and tie with a pair of fancy dress shoes.

"YOU GUYS WILL DO GREAT!" Bubbles smiled at them, she was a skin-tight sea blue dress that stopped at her feet, and blue heels.

NOT LIKELY!" Buttercup yelled smirking, she was wearing a pale green 'V' neck dress that went to her belly button and stopped at mid-thigh.

Ariane, who I learned is the boys sister was there too, she stared at me with a smirk, "You love my brother, don't you?"

I fought the blush that crept on to my cheeks, "No, I care about him."

She rolled her eyes, "Well see about that, _Allison_."

"Okay,_ Marcy_."

She was in the play too, her name was Marcy.

_Brick: Jake_

_Berserk: Jasmine_

_Blossom: Allison_

We are the main characters.

I thought about when I first met him, he was a stubborn idiot then the day that we were leaving something changed in me, it was that promise that gave me hope I'd see him again that kept me going, the kiss of faith... his kiss was poisonous I wanted that poison.

I remembered the first time they came to our house, he pinned me to the floor.

He wanted to be more than friends... I'll always remember that night as the day things started to break... because of me.

"Blossom?!" Buttercup was shaking me, "Stop crying."

I hadn't realized I had cried, "Are you alright?" Bubbles looked at me worriedly.

Butch smirked, "You zoned out. Any porn you were-"

Buttercup kicked him, "You don't have to go through with this, love." She smiled.

I sighed, "I know, but I want to go through with this."

I stood up and pushed them away, "See you around, Pinkie."

I felt his breath on the nape of my neck, "You too."

I walked away from him entered the dressing room and locked the door, I sunk down into the seat and felt as if I had hit my lowest point, I couldn't tell them yet, I could even tell him.

I ran my hands through my hair, I could see do to the tears that poured out and they weren't stopping anytime soon the play started in about thirty minutes, I rested my face in my hands.

We had been going to this school for about three months now and they have been a living hell, when I saw Brick & Berserk and I was hurt.

I knew my make-up was ruined and that I would probably need to call Bell & Bubbles soon, I didn't know why I was crying, I had no reason to.

"What's wrong with me?!"

* * *

**Pre-Play drama.**

**Take the poll, did I mention that Ariane is psychic? Which is why you here those things, so she know what will happen next.**

Ariane: Yeah... I wish I didn't

**Review, this very short thing.**


	21. Promise: The Kiss of Life

_**Going straight to the play, little reminders coming soon...**_

* * *

**No POV!**

The audience was murmuring, the girl's father wasn't okay with watching his daughter kiss some boy he never met or agreed she could see.

His face had a scowl, he didn't like the boys, considering the history they have and the fact that one of them was hurting one of his precious flowers. His blue eyes were glaring at the closed curtains waiting to see what Buttercup & her asshole of a boyfriend had in mind.

Their mother on the other hand was soaking up the attention & congrats she had a perky pure white smile on her face like Bubbles would. Her lime green eyes sparkled in the light, she was on the edge of her seat waiting for the play to start.

"John, stop that." She scolded her husband.

He let out an impatient sigh, "I do not wish to see my cry, or even be here in the first place, Sara."

She took a seat and leaned on his arm, "John, you will love it just as much as me. I had to put on water proof make-up for this, and you should be happy."

He glanced at his wife for a second and smiled, "Being with you is my happiness."

Bubbles peered out the curtains and sent a sincere smile to her parents, she walked to Blossom's dressing room and sighed, "Blossom."

She was very surprised to see her glaring at the mirror & fully dressed, she was wearing a white blouse with a black belt in the middle, red capris shorts, and black ankle boots.

"Hm?"

"It's showtime."

"Oh." She stood up and hugged me, "If this fails, tell Buttercup she'll need life support when I'm done with her." She threatened.

Bubbles nodded her head in slight fear, "Noted."

Buttercup walked up to Blossom and smirked, "You know the drill."

She nodded her head, "Let's go."

**"Round & Round" by Selena Gomez & The Scene**

**(Round & Round)**  
**Round & Round**  
**Round & Round**  
**Round & Round**

_**[Buttercup]**_

**You see me standing there**  
**And act like you don't know me**  
**But last night you were calling me**  
**Saying you want me**

She pushed Blossom back who landed flat on her back, and glared at her, she gave her a disapproving look and smirked as she got back on her feet again.

**Oh why you always make me feel**  
**Like I'm the one that's crazy**  
**You feel my heart racing**  
**My, my heart racing**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Boy, I need you here with me**  
**We can't go on this way**  
**I'm falling hard for you**  
**All I can say**  
**We're going round & round**  
**We're never gonna stop going round & round**  
**We'll never get where we're going**  
**Round & round**  
**Well you're gonna miss me**  
**Cause I'm getting dizzy going**  
**Round & round & round**

_**[Blossom]**_

**You come to pull me close**  
**And whisper in my ear**  
**You always told me lies**  
**I've cried out all my tears**  
**I push my feelings to the side**  
**But then you bring them back**  
**Bring them back**  
**Now you got me singing**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Boy, I need you here with me**  
**We can't go on this way**  
**I'm falling hard for you**  
**All I can say**  
**We're going round & round**  
**We're never gonna stop going round & round**  
**We'll never get where we're going**  
**Round & round**  
**Well you're gonna miss me**  
**Cause I'm getting dizzy going**  
**Round & round & round**

**Love me or love me not**  
**I'm staring at the clock**  
**I pick them flower petals off**  
**And then I watch them drop _[x2]_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**Boy, I need you here with me**  
**We can't go on this way**  
**I'm falling hard for you**  
**All I can say**  
**We're going round & round**  
**We're never gonna stop going round & round**  
**We'll never get where we're going**  
**Round & round**  
**Well you're gonna miss me**  
**Cause I'm getting dizzy going**  
**Round & round & round**

**We're never gonna stop going**  
**Round & round**  
**We'll never get where we're going**  
**Round & round**  
**Well you're gonna miss me**  
**Cause I'm getting dizzy going**  
**Round & round & round**

**Uoh uoh uoh**  
**Uoh uoh uoh**  
**Uoh uoh uoh**

**They were face to face & directly in front of each other and sighed.**

"Good luck, kid."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm older than you."

...

Boomer saw Berserk & Brick who were hugging, "Enough of that, you'll ruin your clothes." Brat groaned. Berserk was wearing a magenta tube top, black skinny jeans, white suspenders, and magenta heels.

Brick was wearing a red dress shirt that covered his tattoos, black jeans, and

They rolled their eyes and scoffed, he dragged Brick away from the she devil, "I thought you liked Blossom."

He shrugged, "I don't."

Boomer frowned, "They're not toys. I know what you're doing pick one and stop bitching about it."

Brick glared at him, "Like you did with Bubbles & Brat, who we are bound to 'til death."

Boomer hugged him, Brick stiffened, "Uh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to slap you it's just that,"

"I forgive you just get the fuck off me!"

Boomer quickly released and blushed embarrassed, "Sorry."

Brick shrugged, "Whatever," he started to walk to the stage, "By the way, you got it wrong. I don't_ like_ her, I_ love_ her."

Bubbles walked up to Boomer not sure where they stood anymore and smiled, "Hope this works."

Boomer was sorta relived after hearing Brick say that, "Keep your fingers crossed."

...

The stage was very well decorated to look like the exact cafeteria tables, chairs, & all.

Curtsy of the art class.

Brick and Berserk sitting at the same table, Berserk was eyeing Brick in complete bliss & Brick was looking at her in complete disgust, Blossom laughed a little bit.

They stared at her funny, "We're on in 5-4-3-2-"

The curtains went up and people started to chatter quietly so that people could hear the two of many that messed with most of the high school lives, "Jakie, what doing tonight?" Berserk/ Jessica asked trying to be cute.

He shrugged, "Anything without you in it is fine."

He wasn't paying her much attention, he was staring at Blossom/ Allison. He let his eyes trace her body her long auburn hair was pefectly curled and in a low pony tail, her beautiful rosy cheeks, he made himself blush after remembering the night he went to her house for the first time.

"Jakie, how could you- Who the fuck are you looking at?" She raised her voice, he paid her no mind.

_John's eyes sent a stone cold glare to Brick._

He reverted his attention back to Berserk/ Jessica, "No one."

"Good, now... what dress should I wear to Marcy's party?"

He smirked, "Anything, you look good in everything."

She blushed, even if he was saying this without a second opinion, "Aw! Jakie."

_'Call me that one more time...' _

Ariane/ Marcy walked up to the _'happy couple'_ with a fake smile on her face, she didn't like the boys dating anyone really fake or real, the only ones she was okay with were Buttercup & Bubbles, she was okay with Brat, anyone else was a bitch and a useless whore to her.

"Hey Jess," she greeted her with a smirk.

Blossom was behind her, she noticed his staring and stared at him, "Can I help you?"

He wasn't paying attention still, so she slapped him back to reality.

"Hey brat! You don't ever slap my boyfriend, if you know what's good for you."

He stared at her in shock, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm Allison & you are?" She raised a brow he dragged her off stage & the curtains closed.

They were switching the sets and only had 2-3 minutes to do so,

Afterwards they were onstage just them.

She yanked her wrist away from his hand, "You could have let go 20 seconds ago." She hissed at him.

"Alice in Wonder-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." She threatened him.

"Fine."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Nothing," he replied calmly, "Why are you back?"

"That is none of your concern." She said sternly.

Berserk/ Jessica walks in front of me, "Jake? Why are you talking to _her_." Berserk/ Jessica asked.

"None of your fucking business." He replied glancing at her then to me, "She is an old friend is all."

"Well could I talk to your 'old' friend for a minute?" She smiled at him lovingly.

He nodded his head and walked off stage, she glared at her, "Keep your fucking ugly hands off my man!" She did a bad job of threatening her.

She started laughing, "Keep him."

She stared at her in disbelief, "What!?"

"I don't like him in the first place keep your dumb bubblegum boy." She walked away from her laughing to herself.

Curtains close.

The setting is back to the café, crappy lunch food on the table with students staring at it in disgust. Other were conversing peaceful, Berserk/ Jessica was coming back to her table and sat by Ariane/ Marcy who was ignoring her hatred for her & smiled.

"Why the long face, you're messing up your make up."

She glared at her, "That new girl is a total-"

"Bitch." She rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Yes! And she has this stupid little attitude of hers, ungrateful brat!" She slammed her fist on to the table which caused the audience to gasp, and Ariane/ Marcy to sigh.

"Well, invite her to my party, I'll see what I can dig up on her, 'kay?"

She smirked, "Wonderful."

_**Next scene:** _Marcy's party, in a blue bedroom that looked like a little girl lived there Marcy & Allison were on her bed chatting.

She stared at her in disbelief, "You can not! Wear that at this party."

Allison looked at her outfit, a white baggy t-shirt, jeans, & white flats, "What's wrong with this?"

"Everything!"

"Then what do I wear then?"

She shoved some clothes to her and pushed her in to a closet, she came out in a pink Cutout Cage Romper & black Gladiator Knee High Strappy Sandals, "I don't know?"

Marcy gasped, "What's not to like?! The plan was to make Jake jealous for dating Jessica right."

She nodded her head.

"So, surprise!"

**_"Dressing Up" by Katy Perry_**

**_[Ariane/ Marcy]_**

**Saucer of milk**  
**Table for two**  
**You wanna pet my kitty**  
**Your such a dirty doggy.**

**Its your lucky night**  
**Cause Im in the mood**  
**Oh, I'm feeling spicy**  
**I'm feeling real naughty.**

**Pick a part, you dream it up.**  
**A dark vixen, a Lolita.**  
**Oh boy, tell me your fantasy**  
**Tonight's the night, I'm dressin' up for you.**

**Marcy walks out the room & Jake enters, mentally cursing himself out for not coming sooner. He was amazed by her singing & beauty.**

_**[Blossom/ Allison]**_

**I can tell you're obsessed**  
**By your shortness of breath.**  
**Ooh, my cookie monster**  
**Wants a taste test.**

**Be a good boy**  
**And I'll show you the rest**  
**Ooh, my little voyeur**  
**Wants to play explorer.**

**Pick a part, you dream it up.**  
**Librarian, dominatrix.**  
**Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,**  
**Tonight's the night (Tonight's the night)**

**Tonight I'm gonna come alive**  
**Make you forget about your**  
**Nine-to-five**  
**Are you ready for your blood to rise**  
**Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)**

He walks behind her and wraps his arms around her tiny waist and yanks her closer to him, which caught her by surprise because this wasn't on script.

**You're getting hot**  
**So let's call the nurse**  
**Ooh, I feel a fever**  
**Let's take your temperature**

**Better Behave**  
**Or a police officer**  
**Will have to hold you down**  
**Give you what you deserv****e**

**He starts to push her on the bed with the smirk on his face growing bigger.**

**Pick a part, you dream it up.**  
**Use your imagination**  
**Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,**  
**Tonight's the night (Tonight's the night)**

**Tonight I'm gonna come alive**  
**Make you forget about your**  
**Nine-to-five**  
**Are you ready for your blood to rise**  
**Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)**

**Tonight I'm gonna come alive**  
**Make you forget about your**  
**Nine-to-five**  
**Are you ready for your blood to rise**  
**Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)**

**Tide**  
**Tight**  
**Tip**  
**Teasing**  
**Push**  
**Pull**  
**Pressure**  
**Pleasing**

**Beads of sweat drip down your neck**  
**Breathing deep, gaining speed, about to peak**  
**Trembling**  
**Trembling**  
**Trembling**

**Tonight I'm gonna come alive**  
**Make you forget about your**  
**Nine-to-five**  
**Are you ready for your blood to rise**  
**Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)**

**Tonight I'm gonna come alive**  
**Make you forget about your**  
**Nine-to-five**  
**Are you ready for your blood to rise**  
**Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)**

**Dressin' up**  
**I'm dressin' up for you**  
**I'm dressin' up x5**  
**For you**  
**I'm dressin' up**  
**I'm dressin' up for you**

The curtains closed and he was on top of her again, "Brick. Get the fuck off," she yelled in a very threatening tone.

He smirked & leaned in close, "Never."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Buttercup."

In one single move she had Brick on the floor, Blossom paid no mind to him hitting the floor.

"Ow, shit." He whined rubbing his hand on his head, since they weren't needed for the next scene she held her hand out and helped him up even though she hated him at the time.

She noticed something was off about him, "Your hair."

She placed her hands over her mouth & gasped, "You cut it?!"

It was now short and choppy, it had stopped no longer than to his shoulders now instead of being in a low pony tail that stopped about his mid-back.

He shrugged, "So?"

"I like it."

He frowned, "Can you please tell me how I screwed _us_ up?"

She nodded her head, "It was Me, but that wasn't very important, Scarlet, Berserk, Carrie, Berserk, Angel, and then Berserk."

"Don't forget Sadie, Kate, Kathy, & Sierra." Buttercup added.

"Oh, and Jessica, Jasmin, & Nicole, & all seven of the Wonder Girls." Bubbles pointed out.

Robin butted in enthusiastically, "Yeah, Don't forget Sara, Anna, Ivy, Eve, Nikki, Bella, and-"

"OKAY! DAMN I FUCKING GET IT!" Brick yelled angrily.

"And finally Berserk." Blossom finished.

Bubbles was using her fingers to count, "Yep, all 25 girls, all cheated on."

"How many did the other Jojo boys date, screw, or cheat with?"

The other girls sweats dropped, "Don't remind us."

Brick pinched the bridge of his nose & asked, "How come you forgave them so easily?"

Buttercup glared at him, "Because we didn't promise love, just friendship Jackass."

Blossom stared at him, "How many times did you hurt me and I ignored it? How many times did my heart have to snap in half for you to understand how much I cared about you? How many times did I tell myself it was all a nightmare? How many times did I have to watch you hold or kiss another girl & say the word 'I love you.'? Did you even remember me & how the hell I would feel?"

"But you kissed-"

"Jake. He was my friend and that guy in the picture, if it weren't for him I would have died. He was the only guy I ever kissed since realizing that you didn't care anymore. That was the only time that ever happened he was my best friend in the world, but just like you the moment Berserk comes into the picture, I don't exist anymore do I?"

He didn't know what to say, "Bloss, I-"

"I have a name, but what do you care."

She walked away and wiped the stray tears from her face.

Brick stood there feeling lower than dirt itself, and sighed, _'Why did I screw this up? Why did I screw us up?'_

"Bro, that was harsh." Butch pointed out.

Mitch & Boomer nodded their heads in agreement.

_"Wow, look who screwed up yet again,"_ A feminine voice said teasingly.

"What do you want?"

_"Can't I just bask in the glory of my sons failure, she was a pretty one wasn't she?"_

"Shut it."

_"Aw, yes. You love her, and you destroyed her, emotionally none the less, but still some progress."_

"I can fix this."

_"But what if you can't hmm? What if she was to leave and this time **NEVER COME BACK**!"_ The voice threatened.

"And what do you know?"

_"That she's hiding something from you."_

"Like what?"

_"It could impact your future and hers as a couple or enemies."_

"Tell me."

_"Hm? Well okay if you answer this question right. I could fix everything & make it the way it was suppose it be."_

"What's the catch?"

_"Oh, you know me so well, I want your sister & my daughter Ariane."_

The figure appeared before him, he remembered the voice well enough to know its name, "Never, _HIM_."

He laughed at him, _"Or would you rather have her hate you forever?"_

Ariane ran up to Brick and hugged his leg, as a four-year old, "No, please don't make me go back!"

She was crying, she couldn't turn fourteen anymore, she knew he would probably want Blossom more and sighed, "Take me away _HIM_, just leave them alone."

"What? No-no-no!" Butch pulled her away from_ HIM_, "Fuck Brick's life, if you go back you'll die."

She smiled at him, "And it would be worth it, at least someone will be happier right, Red?"

"No." Mitch crossed his arms.

Boomer smiled gently at her, "Just hang in there."

She nodded her head and hugged the boys, "I'll be back, I hope."

_"As 'lovely' as this all is, I have a tight schedule."_ _HIM_ grabbed her arm with his claw and disappeared in a red puff of smoke.

Butch glared at Brick, "You're on, bitch."

...

"Jake? Why were you up there so long?"

She glared at him, "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Shut the fuck up for one second. I'll be right back."

He pushed her aside and went to Blossom, "Alice, can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to the end on this on I found out that some of the story is M, (Thanks alot, Anna Marie!?) So I'm going to the end if you want to know the play PM me or something.**

* * *

They were outside she was glaring at him, "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't."

"Liar." She hissed at him.

"Babe, please listen to me."

"No, I can't play your stupid games," She sighed, "If you wanted to be with me in the first place you wouldn't have lied, you wouldn't have played with my heart. The only thing that matters to you _is_ you, right!"

He grabbed her arms, "Ally I-"

"My name is Allison, not Ally not Alice & never call me babe."

"Allison... I'm sorry, I love you I really do-"

Tears started rushing down her face & her faces natural glow was now gone and she was pale, "Liar, you treated me like crap, I don't matter to you. You say you're sorry but I don't believe it," I wiped away a few of my tears, I saw guilt in his face, "But if you really loved me why did you do this to me?!"

He sighed, "I didn't know."

_**"Impossible" by Shontelle**_

_**[Blossom:]**_

**I remember years ago**  
**Someone told me I should take**  
**Caution when it comes to love**  
**I did, I did**

**And you were strong and I was not**  
**My illusion, my mistake**  
**I was careless, I forgot**  
**I did**

**And now when all is done**  
**There is nothing to say**  
**You have gone and so effortlessly**  
**You have won**  
**You can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the roof tops**  
**Write it on the sky line**  
**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**  
**And my heart is broken**  
**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**

Her singing was beautiful, even though she was crying she wasn't missing a beat, or a step, Sara & Bubbles were wiping away tears.

**Falling out of love is hard**  
**Falling for betrayal is worse**  
**Broken trust and broken hearts**  
**I know, I know**

**Thinking all you need is there**  
**Building faith on love and words**  
**Empty promises will wear**  
**I know, I know**

**And now when all is gone**  
**There is nothing to say**  
**And if you're done with embarrassing me**  
**On your own you can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the roof tops**  
**Write it on the sky line**  
**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**  
**And my heart is broken**  
**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible!**  
**Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**

**I remember years ago**  
**Someone told me I should take**  
**Caution when it comes to love**  
**I did**

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the roof tops**  
**Write it on the sky line**  
**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**  
**And my heart is broken**  
**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**

**I remember years ago**  
**Someone told me I should take**  
**Caution when it comes to love**  
**I did...**

He held her hands, "Please just listen."

_**"Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake**_

_**[Brick:]**_

**Aren't you somethin' to admire?**  
**'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**  
**And I can't help but notice**  
**You reflect in this heart of mine**  
**If you ever feel alone and**  
**The glare makes me hard to find**  
**Just know that I'm always**  
**Parallel on the other side**

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**  
**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**  
**Just put your hand on the glass**  
**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**  
**You just gotta be strong**

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**  
**The vacancy that sat in my heart**  
**Is a space that now you hold**  
**Show me how to fight for now**  
**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**  
**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**  
**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror**  
**My mirror staring back at me**  
**I couldn't get any bigger**  
**With anyone else beside of me**  
**And now it's clear as this promise**  
**That we're making two reflections into one**  
**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**  
**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

**Aren't you somethin', an original**  
**'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample**  
**And I can't help but stare, 'cause**  
**I see truth somewhere in your eyes**  
**I can't ever change without you**  
**You reflect me, I love that about you**  
**And if I could, I would look at us all the time**

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**  
**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**  
**Just put your hand on the glass**  
**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**  
**You just gotta be strong**

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**  
**The vacancy that sat in my heart**  
**Is a space that now you hold**  
**Show me how to fight for now**  
**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**  
**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**  
**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror**  
**My mirror staring back at me**  
**I couldn't get any bigger**  
**With anyone else beside of me**  
**And now it's clear as this promise**  
**That we're making two reflections into one**  
**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**  
**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

**Yesterday is history**  
**Tomorrow's a mystery**  
**I can see you lookin' back at me**  
**Keep your eyes on me**  
**Baby, keep your eyes on me**

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**  
**The vacancy that sat in my heart**  
**Is a space that now you hold**  
**Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)**  
**I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**  
**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**  
**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror**  
**My mirror staring back at me**  
**I couldn't get any bigger**  
**With anyone else beside of me**  
**And now it's clear as this promise**  
**That we're making two reflections into one**  
**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**  
**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life _  
_**

**Now you're the inspiration for this precious song**  
**And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on**

**So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone**  
**And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home**  
**Just to let you know, you are**

**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life_  
_**

**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**  
**My reflection, in everything I do**  
**You're my reflection and all I see is you**  
**My reflection, in everything I do**

**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**  
**You are, you are the love of my life**

As the song finished Jessica twisted the sharp dagger into his back, he flinched while she kept the sadistic smile on her face, she repeatedly back, while Allison stood there she wasn't sure what to do, she was in shock & fear of the worst.

Jessica pulled the bloody dagger out of his back and watched him fall, she smirked satisfied with her actions, "If I can't have you then no one can."

Jessica fled the area satisfied with herself, Allison on the other hand was blinded by her tears, she didn't do anything to stop it, she was whimpering and felt so pathetic.

"J-jake?"

There was no response from him, his white shirt was covered in blood, and he was turning pale, Blossom realized something, "This is real."

She bent down and tried to check for a heart beat, there wasn't any. She collapsed over his body, her sobs were getting harder each passing second, that's when it hit everyone that this wasn't a joke, it was real, "Y-y-you can't die," she said, through her tears, "I love you."

* * *

_So we lost two people? I blame Anna Marie for this, it was her idea._

Anna Marie: ***Crying*** Am I good or what?"

_Well it's not over yet._

Blossom: ***In corner crying/ sulking***

Butch: ***Rampage***

Buttercup: ***Stopping rampage***

Bubbles:** *Crying***

Robin: ***Sulking***

Boomer: ***Consoling Bubbles***

Mitch: ***Listening to the depressing song that annoyed him so much***

* * *

The curtains were shut immediately after Blossom finished saying what she said they received a roar of applause, but for what worth?

Berserk looked at Blossom, "See now were even. I win."

Blossom stood up and faced the sadistic bitch, "Win!? He's dead! Who the fuck won?!"

"Me, stupid. If he's dead I_ inherit_ all his money & fame." She stuck her tongue out at her.

Suddenly a blast of ice cold air circles the area, "Win, I'll show you a real win."

There was ice and snow all around her, it shot her into the sky, Berserk had fire which shot her into the sky, "Fine, the if its a fight you want then its a fight you'll get!" She roared.

* * *

**Now, it's done, please don't stop reading yet, I'll fix this mess, soon anyways.**

**Review, don't stop please review, it will be worth it! Take the poll.**


	22. This Means War Part One

_**The Elements:**_

_**Blossom: Water**_

_**Berserk: Fire**_

_** Brick: Fire**_

_**Bubbles: Earth**_

_**Brat: Air/ Poison**_

_****__**Boomer: Water**_

_**Buttercup: Fire**_

_**Brute: Earth**_

_****__**Butch: Earth**_

_**Robin: Air/ Poison**_

_**Princess: Water**_

_****__** Mitch: Air/ Poison**_

******I own nothing.**

* * *

Berserk looked at Blossom, "See now were even. I win."

Blossom stood up and faced the sadistic bitch, "Win!? He's dead! Who the fuck won?!"

"Me, stupid. If he's dead I_ inherit_ all his money & fame." She stuck her tongue out at her.

Suddenly a blast of ice-cold air circles the area, "Win, I'll show you a real win."

There was ice and snow all around her, it shot her into the sky, Berserk had fire which shot her into the sky, "Fine, the if it's a fight you want then its a fight you'll get!" She roared.

There were blast of ice, snow, & fire everywhere.

It was falling to the ground, Robin noticed that the rest of the punks were sneaking off but ignored it.

Bubbles sighed as she attempted to heal Brick's open wound, "We need Mom & Dad."

"Let's find Dad, he might hate him, but he is one hell of a healer." Buttercup said as she sped off without them.

Bubbles & Robin left to go get their parents & catch up with Buttercup, but got a small surprise.

Their parents & their boyfriends were in a bubble, "What the fuck!"

"Buttercup. Language."

Brute smirked, "Oh, this is nothing much."

"Just a bubble that has no air."

"But the question is... which one is it?"

Brat make three different bubbles and spun them around, "In fifteen minutes, the air will die and turn to poison and kill them all."

All the Butch's stared at each other, "Man, we are sexy."

Everyone else groaned, "What? It's true!"

Bubbles trapped Brat in the floor, "Then let's start this."

Princess & Brute took a bubble each and left with Buttercup & Robin hot on their trails, leaving Bubbles and Brat alone.

"I have to say, you have guts to take me on without your sisters. Shame, I'll have to kill you in front of your family, friends, & Boomie."

She growled and an grabbed a boulder out of the ground and shot it at Brat, Brat jumped over it and shot off at Bubbles.

She was going too fast for Bubbles to see her, "What's wrong? Can't handle competition?"

She was throwing punches, kicks, & throwing chairs at her, she was able to dodge some of them but not all.

Brat punched Bubbles in the face, Bubbles managed to grab her arm and throw her into the wall. She charged into Bubbles and started to claw at Bubbles midriff, Bubbles pulled a small knife from her pocket and swiftly cut Brat's face.

The bloody knife flew across the room, Bubbles was throwing left & rights at Brat, she pushed her away & landed right next to the little knife.

Brat started to cry, "Bubbs, what happened? We were best friends before we started to obsess over Boomer!? I'm so sorry." She put a hand over her eyes and cried louder.

Her hand scanned the ground for the knife and grabbed it & coated it in poison, "B-brat, I'm sorry." She managed to wipe away a few stray tears.

Brat stood up and smiled liked a psychopath, she stabbed the knife over Bubbles heart, "Oh, you stupid bitch!"

Bubbles started to spit out blood & cough violently, she barely managed to push Brat away from her. Brat crashed into some, now, broken chairs.

She spat out blood and charged at Bubbles, throwing deadly balls of poison at her. She stopped and charged all her energy into one ball and it hit Bubbles directly, "HA! And to think you thought you could beat me!"

And with that Bubbles black out & though of the day, her mom taught her about earth-bending.

_"M-mommy!" Bubbles cried as she fell of her bike and scrapped her knees._

_Her mother ran to her side as chuckled, "Bubbly, it's just a scratch."_

_She ran her index finger above the scrap & it was good as new, "Mommy? Whatcha' do?"_

_She smiled, "It's nature. Something you'll take care of as you get older."_

_She picked two huge rocks and spun them around, "It's simple, really. Just be a rock."_

_Bubbles giggled, "Like this?"_

_She nodded her head, "Now hold you place and.." She shot the two rocks at her._

Bubbles slowly blinked herself awake, "Ugh."

Brat brought the bubble over to her and smirked viciously, she pulled Boomer out and kissed him.

She pushed him away and back into the bubble, "You're a pathetic excuse of an earth bender, no wonder you're so hated. No one would ever want to love or even care about a whiny bitch like you!"

The ground started to shake, "It's time to end this, NOW & FOREVER!"

The floor was cracking the rocks and dirt were circling Bubbles as she was rapidly shot into the air, standing a rocky hill.

"It's not over yet", her eyes were glowing a very bright blue, Brat was rapidly sinking in the ground, "What the fuck, I-I can't move."

She laughed darkly, boulder after boulder was shot at Brat. Her eyes were swollen shot and she was going deeper and deeper as each rocks hit her, "Bubbles, stop!" Boomer yelled, he exited the bubbles and made quicksand that sunk Brat to core of the earth, he surveyed the theater and face palmed, "We're so screwed!"

The chairs were either misplaced they were either thrown across the room or broken into tiny bits. The floor was mostly covered in holes and cracks. The walls were gone, most of it anyways. The ceiling wasn't there either, he pulled out her parents and watched Bubbles go berserk, "She'll calm down soon."

Her parents nodded their heads and ran backstage.

Bubbles' eyes reverted back to normal, & the bubble popped along with the Mitch & Butch, 'They weren't the real ones, which means.'

Bubbles sighed and fall to the ground, "BUBBLES!?"

_When the rocks hit her, she felt no pain & grinned, she jumped up and down and yelled, "I did it, I did it!"_

She smiled,_ 'I did it.'_

* * *

Rocks & dirt were flying everywhere, Buttercup hit by a boulder and knocked through MANY walls, "Shit."

She looked around and took off into the café and stopped, "Butch?"

Brute had three Butch's slowly sinking into the floor, "Brute! I'm too damn sexy to die." All three Butch's said.

"Shut up," she hissed at them.

"Hm, I always thought that Brick would kill me first, or Buttercup."

"I said shut it!"

"No, you said shut up." They corrected her and smirked teasingly.

Buttercup shot bolts of fire into random places for a smoke screen, "***cough*** What the ***cough*** hell!"

She grabbed her two swords and charged at Brute, Brute, who sensed her coming her way, moved slightly to the right, so Buttercup could crash into the tables or the Butch's, she prayed for her to hit the Butch's.

Her prayers had been answered, Buttercup crashed into her one of her beloveds, and groaned, "You just had to date a crazy bitch."

"Aren't you one."

The started bickering with each other until Brute had launched Buttercup in the air, her head had hit the ceiling so hard it managed to blur her vision, she saw one Butch and three Brute's.

"Uh, time out! I'm blind."

Brute had a satisfied expression on her face and charged at Buttercup.

She punched her repeatedly, blood began to trickle down from her nose and she smirked, she grabbed both her fist and turned to fire, literary.

_**(A/N: Ever seen flame princess from adventure time, like that but lime green flames.)**_

She glared at Brute and threw balls of flames at her, she was burning everything in sight, "AH!"

Brute had broken one of the schools water pipes and the water was pouring all over her, she was getting as much water as she could.

Finally, Buttercup had turned back to normal.

She was coughing up water and some blood, Brute had raised a large boulder over Buttercup's head and dropped it.

She cackled, "Dumb bitch!"

"BUTTERS! Get up!" One of the Butch's yelled, the real one managed to get out of the ground, and raised the boulder up, "B-buttercup."

There was no body there.

No blood.

No nothing.

"BC?"

Brute didn't notice and continued to laugh, a bolt of lightning stopped her laughter.

She gasped & was shaking in pain, there was a large hole in her chest and she was yelling in pain.

Buttercup had finally stopped and began to burn her body, her eyes were filled with pain & hatred, the were glowing orange.

"Buttercup," Butch hugged her tight, "Don't scare me like that again!"

He noticed that as the orange glow in her eyes left, her body went limp.

He was shaking her but to no avail.

"Buttercup, please."

* * *

_ Hmm, Anna Marie?_

A/M: What, it's a classic!

***Rolls eyes***_ Never again will you write the chapters._

A/M: ***Puppy dog eyes*** Please.

_Humph. Too much depression._

A/M: Aw! I haven't even done Robin or Blossom's yet.

_I'm sorry again, I didn't mean for all this... depression, I will have a happy ending._

A/M: Maybe, so review.


	23. This Means War Part Two (Short)

**Battling still means there are only two more chapters left, I made it short but I'm doing Blossom vs. Berserk in another chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Robin**

I stopped in front of a vending machine, 'Well... half the school is trashed...'

I punched the vending machine and pulled out some Cokes, and shook them, "Hehe."

I ran as fast as the wind and froze, serious, I paled when I entered the tech lab, and saw Dad, Mom, Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, & Mitch passed out on the floor, "Oh Robby-Poo."

Oh yeah, and Brick who was tied up, still dead, man Princess, you are fucking weird.

I groaned, "You made my name sound like shit, or your name."

I threw a soda at her & watched in my awesomeness as she got soaked in it, but she water bended it off, and threw it at me.

"Shit, I got your sloppy seconds!" I yelled.

"Like with Mitch," she taunted me.

I started shaking, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I shot at her and she whipped me to the floor, and I left a very big dent in the floor.

And broke most of the computers, "Aw! Mitch & I fucked on that exact spot."

I sent punches, kicks, and blows at her and I got her, until she kicked me in my jaw & it went numb.

I jumped high in the air and took off, she was chasing me, "YOU FUCKED UP CRAZY BITCH!"

"And you're not."

She grabbed my arms and squeezed them tight, I saw my father beating my mom, "No no no no NO NO NO!"

I heard a laughter in the background, "It's not real it's not real," I repeated it over and over.

I saw my father whisper to me, "You ruined my life."

Hit after hit, I was reliving this, bruise after bruise, "I-I-I-I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry." Princess screeched.

My body started twisting without control, she brought me to face her, "It's too late."

My eyes started to glow gray and lockers were swirling around me, I started to throw them at her, that bitch.

I didn't miss her, she was bleeding severely.

"What the hell."

I grabbed her by her hair and tossed her into a locker, I slammed her face repeatedly in the lockers.

"Stop!" She pushed me into the walls she sent repeated blows to my face , I dodged them all.

"What is wrong with you!"

I ignored her, I made a large tornado which destroyed half the school, "It's over."

I put my hand over her chest, "You're no longer alive," as I removed my hand I had a black ball of energy in my hand, I took it.

It was burning every inch of my body, like I was on fire.

Everything became fuzzy & I fell.

* * *

**Short, yes but you get the pointish, I know I should have made it longer but, I am so excited, there are only two chapters left, I have a surprise, but for now.**

**Review.**


End file.
